


В поисках додо

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Birds, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Out of Character, Road Trips, Treasure Hunting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: Джош обращается к Тайлеру за помощью и вовлекает его в круговорот приключений
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	1. Колумбус, Огайо, США

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не орнитолог, на французском знает только "бунжур, ёпта" и (пока) не был ни в одной из указанных стран. Автор опирался только на Википедию, Гугл (-карты), Инстаграмм и официальные сайты, поэтому если заметите какой-либо фактический косяк, дайте знать, а я постараюсь исправить)

Тайлер отложил последний тест в общую стопку, когда услышал визг шин по асфальту рядом с домом. Харти встрепенулся, громко чирикнул, взлетел на верхнюю перекладину в клетке. Тайлер сдвинул брови и прислушался. Шум затих, но ему стало неспокойно. Он посмотрел на Харти: слегка наклонив красную голову с крошечным хохолком и коричневыми глазами-бусинками, птица с любопытством наблюдала за ним.

— Хэй, всё в порядке, — Тайлер встал и подошёл к окну.

Он отодвинул штору и выглянул на улицу: свет от фонарей украшал темноту жёлтыми кругами, вдали мерцал город. Тайлер вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на дорогу под окнами, но не увидел незнакомых машин.

— Видишь, это не к нам, — пробормотал он, и Харти перепрыгнул на другую перекладину, ближе к нему, как будто тоже хотел узнать, что происходило снаружи. Потом громко, почти сердито чирикнул.

Тайлер отошёл от окна, кинул взгляд на проверенные работы и подумал, что нужно написать Спенсеру, сказать, что всё готово. Пусть забирает свои сорок тестов, которые ему было лень проверять, и платит пятьдесят баксов.

Преподаватели иногда такие странные, подумал Тайлер, перебирая пачку листов. Нет, он не жаловался, ему-то вообще было отлично — коллеги регулярно подкидывали ему сорок-пятьдесят сочинений или тестов по французскому и просили проверить в обмен за небольшую плату. Тайлер соглашался, но не понимал, почему они так не любят делать это сами. Он-то любил. Он мог часами просиживать в кабинете или брать работы домой. Заперевшись в комнате и вооружившись зелёным фломастером, он с удовольствием ставил галочки и крестики на исчёрканной бумаге.

Тайлер взял телефон, чтобы написать Спенсеру, но экран вспыхнул и на нём появилось сообщение:

«Сильно занят?» — мама была этажом ниже, но современные технологии научили её не подниматься к сыну в комнату, а переписываться в социальных сетях.

«Нет», — ответил он и открыл диалог со Спенсером.

«К тебе пришли» — выскочило сообщение сверху.

Что, подумал Тайлер и воззрился на цифры 11:08 на мобильнике. Кто мог к нему придти среди ночи? Он потряс головой и набрал:

«Кто?»

«Представился Джошуа Даном»

Кто? Тайлер три раза прочитал имя, но оно ему ни о чём не говорило. Вообще. Через него прошло много студентов, но у Тайлера не было привычки забывать их. Не настолько он стар, и не настолько много студентов через него прошло.

Харти громко чирикнул. Тайлер обернулся: птица перебирала лапками, подпрыгивала на жёрдочке и наклоняла голову то вправо, то влево.

— Ладно, ладно, — пробормотал Тайлер, — иду я, иду.

Выйдя в коридор, он услышал заразительный смех матери, весёлые реплики отца, звон посуды. Он ускорил шаг, быстро спустился по лестнице, но замедлился перед входом на кухню и провёл два раза по волосам.

— Точное попадание, да? — услышал он незнакомый голос, и мама разразилась новым приступом смеха.

Рядом со столом стоял парень в чёрной толстовке и узких чёрных джинсах. У него были выцветшие красные волосы, и он широко ухмылялся, наблюдая, как женщина смеётся над его шутками. Тайлер не помнил, когда мать последний раз так хохотала. Он перевёл взгляд на отца, и тот одобрительно улыбался, наливая в стакан алкоголь из прозрачной бутылки.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил Тайлер, и на него одновременно уставились три пары глаз.

— Тайлер! — воскликнула мать. — Джош хотел с тобой поговорить.

— Почему ты не сказал, что твой коллега должен был сегодня зайти? — с упрёком сказал папа. — Мы бы подготовились.

Коллега? Какой ещё коллега? Тайлер вылупился на новоявленного любимчика родителей и поднял бровь. Тот тоже поднял бровь и улыбнулся. Тайлер скривился.

— Извини, что так поздно, еле вырвался, — сказал Джош, вроде как с сожалением.

Тайлер молчал. О чём этот красноголовый вообще говорит? У него нет коллег по имени Джошуа Дан, и ни о чём он с ним не договаривался.

— Окей, — сказал Тайлер, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. — О чём ты хотел поговорить?

Кивнув сначала маме, потом отцу, Джош тихо сказал «извините» и вышел из-за стола. Кто ты такой, думал Тайлер, наблюдая за ним, что за замашки, почему родная мать смотрит на этого взявшегося ниоткуда мужика, как будто она кормила его в детстве с ложечки?

— Давай выйдем, — попросил Джош, приблизившись к нему, потом повернулся к родителям: — Спасибо, ещё раз, извините, что так поздно, не буду вас больше стеснять, — и снова улыбнулся, обнажая ровные, до неприличия белые зубы.

— Ты совсем нас не стеснил! — заворковала мать. — Пожалуйста, заходи ещё. Тайлер никогда не знакомит нас со своими коллегами, а они, оказывается, у него такие приятные!

Тайлер потрогал себя за висок и вышел, не оглядываясь, на улицу. Джош вышел вслед за ним и спешно закрыл дверь. Он накинул капюшон на голову и спрятал руки в карманы. Тайлер повёл плечами, мгновенно продрогнув в прохладном ночном воздухе.

— Привет, извини, я… — начал Джош. — Меня зовут Джошуа Дан.

— Это я понял, — кивнул Тайлер. — И кажется, моя мама в тебя влюбилась.

Джош коротко рассмеялся, и Тайлер нахмурился: чего смешного, здесь бежать надо, а не радоваться.

— И я не знаю, кто ты? — протянул он. — Вряд ли я бы забыл человека с такой причёской, — Тайлер указал на торчавший из-под капюшона клок бледно-красных волос.

— Я бизнесмен, — Джош почесал затылок, и Тайлер подумал: опять врёт. — Занимаюсь скупкой старых вещей и антиквариата.

— Очень интересно, но что ты делаешь так поздно у меня дома? Откуда ты узнал мой адрес? — Тайлер внимательно следил за ним.

— Через общих знакомых, — Джош слегка наклонился в сторону. — Мне нужна твоя помощь, — на его губах осталась тень улыбки, но глаза стали серьёзными. — Есть хороший шанс заработать.

— Заработать? О, — Тайлер высоко поднял брови. — Должно быть, что-то очень срочное, раз ты пришёл сюда среди ночи.

— Да! — его глаза радостно блеснули. — Очень срочное! Очень, _очень_ срочное, — он приложил ладонь к груди.

— Натаскать на экзамен? Перевести пятнадцать страниц Сент-Экзюпери? — перечислял Тайлер, прикидывая, кто же всё-таки стоит перед ним, на студента не похож, Джош был примерно одного возраста с ним. — Разговорная практика? Тест по французскому сделать?

— Нет, — Джош мотнул головой. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты полетел со мной в Нью-Йорк.

— Куда? — Тайлер распахнул глаза.

— В Нью-Йорк. На переговоры. Ты будешь моим переводчиком, — Джош сделал шаг вперёд. — Я заплачу.

— Оу, — Тайлер отступил назад. — Прости, но я…

— Пожалуйста, — перебил Джош. — Я оплачу билет на самолёт и все затраты, плюс ту сумму, которую ты скажешь.

Налетел ветер. Тайлер поёжился и убрал ладони подмышки. Оглядев тёмную улицу, он посмотрел на Джоша, сдвинув брови: всё это очень и очень подозрительно, подумал он, вглядываясь в незнакомое лицо. У него мерзко засосало под ложечкой. Он не хочет лететь в Нью-Йорк на какие-то переговоры, с мужиком, который врывается в его жизнь без предупреждения. Очаровывает родителей, наговорив им ерунды, что они коллеги. С какого перепугу они коллеги, зачем он им наврал. Ну нет, здесь точно что-то нечисто.

— Прости, у меня сейчас очень много работы, — убеждённо сказал Тайлер, глядя Джошу в глаза. — Конец учебного года, знаешь ли, все резко вспомнили, что им нужно сдавать французский помимо прочего, — он нервно хихикнул.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Джош, сделав брови «домиком» и классические щенячьи глаза. — Сколько ты хочешь за работу?

— Прости, — Тайлер взялся за ручку двери. — Ничего личного.

— Тысяча долларов за два часа работы, — уверенно сказал Джош.

— Тысяча баксов за два часа? — Тайлер скривился. — О чём вы там будете разговаривать? Как построить атомную подводную лодку?

— Две тысячи, — с нажимом продолжил Джош.

Тайлер отпустил ручку и повернулся к нему. Что за хрень, неужели этот завоеватель родительских сердец не понимает, что делает только хуже предлагая баснословные суммы за простые переговоры на два часа.

— Окей, слушай, Джошуа, — Тайлер сложил руки на груди и перехватил его взгляд. — Я не знаю, почему ты готов выложить столько денег, чтобы я слетал с тобой в Нью-Йорк, но я тебя первый раз вижу, и честно — не доверяю. У меня плохое предчувствие насчёт всего этого. Поэтому прости, я не готов и не хочу впутываться в авантюры.

Задорный блеск в глазах Джоша потух, и он сделал шаг назад, опустив голову. Тайлер закусил губу, ненавидя себя за вечное желание помочь страждущим.

— Здесь полно людей, которые знают французский, я же не один такой, — с фальшивым весельем сказал он. — Думаю, ты сможешь найти их, любой согласится на твоё предложение…

— Ты отлично знаешь, что нет, — неожиданно сердито проговорил Джош, он смотрел вниз, выражение его лица было невозможно прочитать.

Тайлер постоял несколько секунд, рассматривая его. Тот злобно глянул на него из-под бровей, развернулся и пошёл прочь. Тайлер глубоко вдохнул через нос и открыл дверь. Не оборачиваясь, он поспешил наверх, в свою комнату. Несмотря на поздний час, краски вокруг почему-то казались ярче. Тайлер тряхнул головой, отгоняя ощущение ночного кошмара. Как только он очутился у себя, он тяжело выдохнул и оглянулся вокруг. Всё на месте, всё, как всегда. Вот ноутбук, вот проверенные тесты. Харти тихо щебетал из клетки.

— Всё хорошо, — Тайлер подошёл к ней и открыл дверцу; птица несколькими осторожными прыжками приблизилась к выходу и прыгнула на вытянутый палец хозяина. — Всё хорошо, да?

Харти чирикнул и вспорхнул вверх. Убедившись, что окно закрыто, Тайлер оставил его нарезать круги по комнате и отправился в душ.

Вернувшись, Тайлер обнаружил, что Харти сидел в клетке рядом с кормушкой. Он погладил его по крылу и насыпал зёрнышек. Потом забрался в постель и закрылся одеялом с головой. Всё будет хорошо, думал он, пытаясь отделаться от ощущения, что он что-то упустил. Он уснёт, проснётся, наступит привычный день, где он будет проверять тесты по французскому, давать уроки, и этот странный парень Джош найдёт того, кто поедет с ним в Нью-Йорк на переговоры.

+++

Тайлер никогда не был за пределами своей страны. Да что там, он за пределами Огайо был только однажды, когда он с группой преподавателей и студентов решил поехать на Ниагарский водопад. Это был единственный случай, когда Тайлер вплотную приблизился к стране, официальный язык которой совпадал с предметом его работы.

Когда студенты спрашивали его, был ли он во Франции, Тайлер выбирал один из придуманных вариантов: слишком дорого, нет времени или — он обязательно съездит туда, как только, так сразу. Тайлер никому не говорил об этом, но его совсем не тянуло посетить эту самую популярную среди туристов страну. Он хотел побывать в других странах, где французский был в почёте. Бельгия. Монако. Сейшелы в конце-концов. А то все заладили Париж-Париж, как будто других мест не существует.

Но лететь на Сейшелы в одиночестве ему совсем не улыбалось. Лететь с родителями? Он скорее застрелится. Путешествовать с коллегами? Жалкое зрелище. А друзей, которые бы отважились отправиться с ним в Европу, у него не было. Хотя, думал Тайлер, в очередной раз просматривая отели в Монако, может быть, стоит спросить у Майкла, например. В прошлом году он путешествовал по Испании, показывал много ярких фоток. Вдруг этим летом ему захочется поехать в компании?

Конечно, было бы идеально поехать с любимым человеком, думал Тайлер, глядя в окно, краем уха улавливая чириканье Харти. Он подпёр подбородок ладонью и представил, как он бегает по берегу моря с… кем-нибудь, кого он любит, и его любят в ответ. Они бы плавали, гуляли по тенистым улицам, держась за руки, а вечером ели креветок. И запивали пивом. Нет, лучше сидром, о, да. Тайлер нарисовал на проверяемом тесте маленькое сердечко, спохватился и превратил его в тёмно-синюю точку. Эх, подумал он, жалко, что у него нет человека, с которым можно было поехать на Сейшелы. Он облизал губы и вернулся к артиклям и склонениям.

Мобильный коротко завибрировал на столе, и Тайлер покосился на него. Написав «повтори использование определённого артикля», он со вздохом взял телефон и прочитал:

«Спустись, к тебе гость» — и радостный смайлик.

Опять? Чего-то зачастили к нему гости, подумал Тайлер, закатывая глаза. Он поджал губы, когда увидел, что ему осталось проверить всего три теста, но поднялся. Нехорошо заставлять гостей ждать.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Тайлер услышал громкий смех матери и вкрадчивый мужской голос. Желудок противно сжался. Неужели опять тот парень? Тайлер напряг память: их первый и последний разговор произошёл три дня назад.

— Хэй! — воскликнул Джош, подняв руку, будто хотел дать «пять».

Тайлер проигнорировал его жест и сощурился. Джош опустил руку, но продолжал сиять, как начищенная до зеркального блеска тарелка.

— Тайлер! — повернулась мать. — Почему ты не сказал, что работал с Джоши в Кливленде? Оказывается, у вас там кипели такие страсти, а ты ничего нам не рассказывал!

Что?

У Тайлера отвисла челюсть, но он тут же подобрал её и поджал губы. Какого хрена здесь происходит? Джоши? Давно он превратился в «Джоши»? Это во-первых, а во-вторых, Кливленд? Откуда этот красноволосый прохвост знает про Кливленд? Про какие именно страсти он рассказал маме, что ей так весело? Тайлер сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как у него загораются от злости щёки. Он посмотрел на Джоша, желая припечатать его к полу своей яростью.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — это прозвучало так гневно, что мать притихла и испуганно посмотрела на Тайлера.

— Почему ты… — начала она.

— Мама, пожалуйста, — как можно мягче сказал Тайлер, наклонив к ней голову и указывая глазами на Джоша.

— Я хотел обсудить дело, о котором мы с тобой разговаривали в субботу, — влез Джош, продолжая лучезарно улыбаться.

— Я думал, мы всё обсудили, — веско сказал Тайлер.

— Появились кое-какие детали, которые требуют твоего профессионального вмешательства, — заключил Джош, и Тайлер подумал, что с удовольствием врезал бы ему по щекам, чтобы он прекратил так приторно лыбиться.

— Ох, Джош так о тебе отзывается, — с затаённой гордостью заговорила мама, убирая кружки в раковину. — Не могу не восхищаться, каким умным и важным ты стал, — она легко рассмеялась.

Что она несёт, подумал Тайлер, рассматривая Джоша. Он был в той же чёрной худи, что и в прошлый раз, волосы топорщились в разные стороны, будто не знали о существовании расчёски. Джош сложил руки на груди, и Тайлер заметил часть зелёной татуировки на правом запястье.

— Пойдём, — наконец выдавил Тайлер и пошёл к лестнице.

Когда они зашли в комнату, Джош закрыл дверь, с любопытством оглядывая помещение. Заметив клетку, он слегка приподнял брови и усмехнулся.

— Ух ты, это попугайчик? — спросил он, указывая на Харти.

— Это красный кардинал, — ответил Тайлер, не понимая, как можно перепутать его птицу с попугаем. — Что тебе нужно?

Джош не ответил. Он подошёл к клетке и просунул указательный палец между прутьев. Харти привычно наклонил голову набок, глаза-бусинки блестели. Тайлер представил, как он клюёт Джоша в верхнюю фалангу, и прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты поехал со мной в Нью-Йорк, — сказал Джош, не отрывая взгляда от Харти.

— Я же сказал тебе, что не поеду, — Тайлер следил за движениями Джоша. — У меня много работы, это во-первых, а во-вторых, всё это очень сомнительно, и мне не нравится…

— А он летает? — Джош взялся за затвор от клетки и повернул его.

— Не смей! — Тайлер схватил его за запястье так сильно, что Джош отпрянул. — Не смей прикасаться к Харти, — сквозь зубы проговорил Тайлер, отпуская Джоша и закрывая клетку.

— Харти? Какое милое имя птенца.

— Ему семь лет, — Тайлер встал между клеткой и Джошем. — Отойди отсюда. А ещё лучше за дверь и вниз по лестнице.

Джош поднял руки и послушно отошёл назад, с полуулыбкой наблюдая за ним. Тайлер шумно дышал через нос, раздувая ноздри и чувствуя, как у него снова загорелось лицо от негодования. Он кивнул на дверь.

— Уходи. Или я вызову полицию.

— Оу, — Джош отступил на шаг назад и покачал головой. — Зачем ты так обостряешь.

— Я серьёзно, — Тайлер нащупал в кармане телефон. — Я ясно выразился, что не хочу с тобой работать.

— Я понял, ты не хочешь по-хорошему, — с чем-то похожим на сожаление сказал Джош. — Тогда будет по-плохому.

Тайлер фыркнул и с насмешкой посмотрел на него, игнорируя мерзкие мурашки, которые поползли вниз по позвоночнику.

— Ты полетишь со мной в Нью-Йорк, иначе, — Джош сделал паузу, — иначе мне придётся всем рассказать, почему тебя уволили из Кливленда четыре года назад.

— Ха! — нашёлся Тайлер, хотя больше ему сказать было нечего. — Ты шантажируешь меня? — спросил он серьёзно.

— Получается, что так, — пожал плечами Джош, будто они говорили о погоде.

— Стоп, — Тайлер закрыл глаза и потряс головой. — Что произошло в Кливленде четыре года назад? — наверняка, этот раздолбай решил, что может взять его на слабо.

— Тебя уволили за то, что ты рассказывал детишкам об Артюре Рэмбо и Поле Верлене слишком, — он пощёлкал пальцами, — запальчиво. Советовал посмотреть «Полное затмение» с молоденьким ди Каприо. Одна из мамаш пожаловалась на тебя за «пропаганду гомоэротики», — Джош изобразил кавычки. — Школа решила не раздувать скандал и тебя попросили на выход, — он сделал плавный жест рукой в сторону двери. — Всё так?

— Проклятые гомофобы, — выдохнул Тайлер и отошёл от клетки. — И никакие они не «детишки».

— Мне всё равно, — на лице Джоша читалась скука.

— Как ты об этом узнал? — сощурился Тайлер.

— Связи, — Джош лениво качнул головой.

Тайлер тяжело вздохнул и сел на кровать. Джош снова подошёл к клетке и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть Харти. Птица подпрыгнула ближе.

— Я тебе не верю, — выдал Тайлер. — У тебя нет никаких доказательств. Это во-первых, а во-вторых, — он обвёл взглядом комнату, силясь придумать веский аргумент, — во-вторых, никакая это не пропаганда, мы изучали стихи.

— Не веришь, не надо, — Джош выпрямился и уставился на Тайлера своими дурацкими глазами. — Но я с удовольствием скормлю эту байку какому-нибудь жадному до славы и денег журналюге, и он раздует из невинного обсуждения стихотворения Артюра Рэмбо оргию с малолетками и шлюхами, где ты, — он направил на Тайлера указательный палец, — будешь главным зачинщиком.

— Но это же неправда, — Тайлер опустил голову.

Джош подошёл и сел рядом с ним. Положил руку на плечо. Тайлер отсел подальше.

— Не обостряй, — попросил Джош. — Всё просто. Мы летим в Нью-Йорк на два дня, ты помогаешь мне, все расходы я беру на себя. Мы расходимся. Всё. Никакой драмы.

— Но почему я? — спросил Тайлер. — Почему тебе понадобился именно я, который пропагандировал французскую гомоэротику в школе четыре года назад?

— Честно? — Джош усмехнулся. — Я больше никого не знаю, и мне тебя посоветовали, как специалиста, которому «можно доверять», — Джош опять нарисовал кавычки.

Тайлер скривился и покосился на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Чтоб этот советчик провалился! Кто это был, интересно.

Джош щёлкнул пальцами у него перед носом. Тайлер дёрнулся и посмотрел на него со всей ненавистью, на которую был способен. Джош почему-то засмеялся. Тайлер усилил поток ненависти.

— Ну так что? — Джош потёр щёку тыльной стороной ладони. — Согласен?

— Где гарантия, что после того, как всё закончится, ты правда никому не расскажешь о том, что произошло в Кливленде? — спросил Тайлер, хваля себя за бдительность.

— Тебе придётся мне поверить, — с лёгким безразличием ответил Джош. — Я официально обещаю, что оставлю тебя в покое, как только ты мне поможешь.

Ненавижу, подумал Тайлер, обещает он. Да кто ты такой, чтобы тебе верить? Тайлер яростно почесал затылок. Хотя в том, что этот проныра способен распространять грязные слухи за большие деньги, Тайлер не сомневался. От этого парня так и веяло авантюризмом и незаконными махинациями. Засадить бы тебя в тюрьму на десяток лет, подумал Тайлер и поднялся. Он сделал полукруг по комнате и посмотрел на Харти. Тот неподвижно сидел на жёрдочке, наклонив голову влево и устремив на Тайлера внимательный взгляд.

— Когда выезжаем? — спросил Тайлер, не поворачиваясь к Джошу.

Тот хмыкнул, поднялся и подошёл к Тайлеру.

— Завтра в восемь утра, — Джош моргнул, и Тайлеру показалось, что одновременно он успел ещё и подмигнуть. — Я за тобой заеду.

Он протянул Тайлеру руку. Ох, добром это точно не кончится, промелькнуло у Тайлера. Он помедлил ещё секунду и пожал сухую ладонь Джоша. Тот улыбнулся и вышел за дверь. Тайлер закрыл глаза. Боже, на что он только что подписался.


	2. Нью-Йорк, США

Родителям он сказал, что «коллега» Джош предложил ему подработку, от которой он не смог отказаться. Он пробудет два дня в Нью-Йорке, потом вернётся, и всё будет по-старому. В университете Тайлер наврал, что ему срочно нужно пройти медицинское обследование, которое займёт несколько дней. Чёртов Джошуа Дан, злобно думал Тайлер, бросив дорожную сумку на асфальт. Ему пришлось выкручиваться и придумывать херню потому, что этому придурку присралось лететь в Нью-Йорк именно с ним. Других специалистов, которых можно шантажировать он же не нашёл! Козёл.

В восемь ноль пять к дому подъехало чёрное такси. Джош выскочил из машины и удивлённо уставился на сумку.

— Ты взял своего Харти вместе с клеткой? — спросил он.

— Там всё необходимое, — пробормотал Тайлер, подхватывая сумку с земли; щёки предательски загорелись.

— Ладно, — Джош пожал плечами и взял её из рук Тайлера, чтобы убрать в багажник.

До аэропорта ехали молча. Тайлер старался не смотреть на Джоша лишний раз. Тот сидел в телефоне, вертел его в разные стороны, словно пытался сложить хитрый пазл. Тайлер скосил глаза и понял, что Джош изучает карту. Класс. Он вообще знает, куда идти в Нью-Йорке, или они будут шляться по улицам все два дня? Тайлер фыркнул и отвернулся к окну.

Когда они сели в самолёт, он достал наушники и плеер. До Нью-Йорка лететь полтора часа, почему бы не провести это время с пользой. Не с Джошем же общаться.

— Что слушаешь? — полюбопытствовал Джош, отрываясь от телефона.

— Флобера, — Тайлер искал нужный трэк.

— Кого?

— «Мадам Бовари», — с достоинством ответил Тайлер. — В оригинале.

— Что это за группа? — Джош заглянул в маленький монитор.

— Это не группа, господи, — он развернул плеер к Джошу. — Это книга такая.

— Ааа, — протянул Джош и откинулся на спинку кресла.

Неуч, с презрением подумал Тайлер и закрыл глаза, погружаясь в журчание французской речи. Мягко гудел мотор, мадам Бовари разрывалась от противоречий, и Тайлер подумал, что выбрал слишком старомодную книгу, нужно было скачать что-нибудь современное, а то все эти закидоны середины девятнадцатого века, совсем не его любимая тема, плюс выражения какие-то устаревшие — разве сейчас так говорят?

Тайлер открыл глаза, когда самолёт слегка подбросило вверх, шасси коснулось земли, и они на бешеной скорости ехали по посадочной полосе. Тайлер вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, сел выше и оглянулся вокруг.

— Смотрю, книга интересная была, — улыбнулся Джош, достав наушник из своего уха.

Тайлер глянул на него и оставил его слова без комментариев. Ну уснул, с кем не бывает. Не выспался, потому что вскочил раньше обычного из-за него между прочим, авантюриста недоделанного.

— Куда теперь? — спросил Тайлер, как только они вышли на улицу.

Ярко светило солнце, кричали люди, спеша поймать такси, и Тайлер поморщился. Ему срочно нужны солнечные очки.

— Давай заселимся в отель, — предложил Джош, закидывая рюкзак за спину, — потом я позвоню кое-кому, и возможно сегодня мы уже всё сделаем.

«Кое-кому», «всё сделаем» — а он может выражаться ещё туманнее? Господи, зачем он только на это согласился, с отчаянием подумал Тайлер. Не было и нет ничего зазорного в том, что они изучали Рэмбо с Верленом, а «Полное затмение» и правда хороший фильм. Ему следовало подать на школу в суд за оскорбление человеческого достоинства. Говнюки. Тайлер плюхнулся на заднее сидение такси и сердито сложил руки на груди.

Но как только они поехали по улицам Нью-Йорка, Тайлер отвлёкся от дурацких мыслей и стал рассматривать пролетающий за окном пейзаж. Они проехали мимо парка, потом по мосту через широкую реку, потом опять вдоль какого-то зелёного района. Тайлер вертел головой то вправо, то влево, и когда они вновь очутились на мосту, он буквально прилип к стеклу. Вау, как красиво, здесь, должно быть, много птиц и живности. Какие птицы обитают в этом городе? Надо погуглить.

— Первый раз в Нью-Йорке? — спросил Джош, и Тайлер отстранился от окна.

— Да, — он кашлянул. — Но я был на Ниагаре.

— Я тоже, — Джош улыбнулся и уткнулся обратно в телефон. — Это Гарлем, — он качнул головой влево. — А сейчас будем проезжать большой парк.

— Ты здесь жил что ли? — вырвалось у Тайлера.

— Нет, но часто бывал, — Джош пожал плечами.

Тайлер задержал на нём взгляд, потом отвернулся. У такого, как этот Джош, наверное счёт в швейцарском банке, вот он и разъезжает по всей стране, шантажируя преподавателей по дороге. Проходимец. Ненавижу.

Отель, у которого они остановились, упирался верхними этажами в небо. Тайлер задрал голову и прочитал: «Bentley Hotel». Бентли. Серьёзно? Ещё пафоснее отеля не нашлось?

Они зашли внутрь, и Джош сразу направился к стойке с администраторами. Тайлер, открыв рот, осматривал помещение. Ё-моё, точно швейцарский банк. Он вытащил телефон и забил в гугл название отеля, чтобы узнать, сколько здесь стоит переночевать. Ну ладно, не самое дорогое место в Нью-Йорке, но название могли бы и попроще придумать, подумал Тайлер, слегка закатив глаза.

— Хэй, — Джош протянул ему пластиковый ключ. — Будем на пятом этаже.

— Надеюсь, разные номера, — пробурчал под нос Тайлер, подхватывая сумку с пола.

— Да, а ты хотел вместе? — радостно спросил Джош, поворачиваясь к нему. — Обсудили бы французских поэтов.

Тайлер фыркнул. Юморист хренов.

— Не делай такое лицо, — усмехнулся Джош. — Я шучу.

— Смешно, — отозвался Тайлер, заходя в лифт.

Их комнаты были рядом с друг другом. Тайлер шумно выдохнул, зайдя внутрь. Он поставил сумку в раскрытый светло-серый шкаф, подошёл к широкой кровати и упал на неё лицом вверх, разбросав руки-ноги. В животе заурчало, и Тайлер вспомнил, что утром выпил чашку чая и съел две печеньки. Интересно, обеды-ужины тоже за счёт Джоша, или питаться они будут раздельно? Тайлер взял телефон, чтобы загуглить ближайшее кафе, и тут же на экране появилось сообщение с незнакомого номера:

«Зайди ко мне»

Сам зайди, возмутился Тайлер, поднимаясь. Он быстро окинул комнату взглядом и опять подумал о том, что здесь что-то нечисто. Слишком шикарно, слишком дорого для простых переговоров на французском.

Он постучал в дверь, услышал глухое «открыто!» и повернул ручку. Джош сидел на кровати и увлечённо что-то листал в телефоне. Он переоделся: вместо привычной чёрной худи он был в серой футболке. Даже как-то посвежел что ли, подумал Тайлер, но волосы эти — так и тянет вычесать от колтунов.

— Я сейчас позвоню на один номер, — Джош продолжал что-то искать в интернете. — Послушай, что он говорит, и скажи мне.

В ответ Тайлер дёрнул плечами и подошёл ближе. Джош протянул ему телефон, на котором высвечивались цифры с неизвестным кодом страны. Тайлер прижал трубку к уху.

Приятный мужской голос поприветствовал Джоша на французском. Голос надеялся, что он удачно добрался до Нью-Йорка и нашёл того, кто поможет ему с переводом этого сообщения. Потом мягко рассмеялся, и Тайлер покосился на Джоша: тот вопросительно дёрнул головой и прошептал:

— Что там?

Он встал, подошёл к Тайлеру и прижал ухо к другой стороне трубки. Тайлер оттолкнул его и прислушался.

Голос был хриплый и явно принадлежал пожилому человеку. Он говорил на очень хорошем французском, но Тайлер уловил акцент. Американский. Североамериканский, если быть точнее. Что за ерунда, подумал Тайлер и напряг слух.

Неизвестный мужчина желал удачи и терпения в поисках, не забывать веселиться и быть сострадательным к людям, которые будут попадаться на его пути. Голос замолк, и Тайлер успел подумать, вау, круто, он прилетел в Нью-Йорк, чтобы перевести наставления какого-то старика этому нахалу, который смотрел на него сейчас, нервно грызя ноготь на большом пальце. Не волнуйся, подумал Тайлер, всё просто. Оказывается, нужно соблюдать прописные истины и обращаться с людьми по-человечески. Он-то наверное об этом не догадывался, когда шантажом заманил в Нью-Йорк ни в чём не повинного преподавателя.

Голос заговорил снова, на этот раз более серьёзным тоном.

«Иди в Американский музей естественной истории, что на Семьдесят Девятой улице. На первом этаже найди зал Biodiversité (biodiversité, biodiversité… формы разнообразия жизни?). В этом зале работает мой старый друг Нэйтан, он отдаст тебе то, что ты ищешь».

Старик снова пожелал удачи, «до скорой встречи» и замолк, на этот раз окончательно.

Тайлер опустил телефон.

— Что он сказал? — нетерпеливо спросил Джош.

— Что тебе нужно сходить в музей, — Тайлер отдал ему мобильник. — Просветиться.

— Давай серьёзно, — Джош не сводил с него напряжённого взгляда.

— Так я серьёзно, — Тайлер наклонил голову, заметив, что за окном открывается шикарный вид на реку. — Музей естественной истории, зал… разнообразия форм жизни, — он быстро глянул на Джоша, но тот тупо смотрел в пол. — Там будет Нэйтан, он отдаст то, что тебе нужно.

Джош заходил по комнате. Волосы у него на голове приподнялись, встали дыбом, и Тайлер почесал ладонь, наблюдая, как лохмы раскачиваются в разные стороны.

— Всё? Моя работа закончена? — с ложной учтивостью спросил Тайлер. — Я могу возвращаться в Колумбус?

— Нет, — Джош остановился. — Собирайся, пойдём в музей.

Тайлер наморщил нос. Ну вот, а он размечтался, что пообедает сейчас за чужой счёт. Он облизнул губы и спросил:

— Ты ел?

— Что? — Джош посмотрел на него так, будто его спросили, где живут пингвины: на северном полюсе, или на южном. — Нет. Да. Не помню.

— Тогда давай сначала поедим где-нибудь нормально, а потом пойдём смотреть на экспонаты, — предложил Тайлер. — Или я хлопнусь в голодный обморок среди доисторических окаменелостей.

Джош улыбнулся, проверил телефон и направился к двери. Тайлер приосанился, плавно развернулся на пятках и, качнув бёдрами, как в каком-нибудь немыслимом танце, последовал за ним.

+++

На первом этаже Американского музея естественной истории в зале «разнообразия форм жизни» приглушённо горел свет. Со стены на Тайлера смотрело множество мёртвых зверюшек, птиц, насекомых. Экспонат назывался «Спектр жизни», и от пола до потолка, на протяжении тридцати метров демонстрировал многообразие живых организмов: черепахи, цапли, пауки, кенгуру, ракообразные навсегда застыли во флуоресцентном потоке, который видимо символизировал эту самую жизнь. Тайлер никогда не видел ничего подобного, и на него эта картина навевала жуть. Слишком много всего, думал он, вглядываясь в стаю бабочек, слишком много всего, что из этого спектра жизни уже не существует в природе. Он увидел маленького муравьеда и вспомнил, как читал статью о том, что этих животных осталось очень мало, и что они находятся под защитой союза охраны природы.

Тайлер закусил губу и отошёл от пестрящей красками и тенями стены. Джош пропадал где-то в глубинах музея, находясь в поисках этого Нэйтана из французского сообщения, и наказал Тайлеру никуда не уходить с первого этажа. Да он особо не сопротивлялся — здесь было, на что посмотреть. Завидев неподалёку стеклянную коробку с непонятным скелетом, Тайлер подошёл ближе.

Это была птица додо. Точнее, то, что от неё осталось. Тайлер сглотнул, прочитав, что все особи были истреблены в течение восьмидесяти лет. Жила себе додо спокойно на острове, а потом пришли люди и уничтожили. За что, спрашивается. Иногда Тайлеру было стыдно за то, что он родился человеком. Родился бы лучше… какой-нибудь птицей, ласточкой, например. Ласточки никого не истребляют, кроме мошек и жуков, которых уничтожай, не уничтожай, всегда в достатке.

— Хэй, — шикнул Джош, появившись откуда-то слева. — Что это? — он, нахмурившись, посмотрел на скелет.

— Додо, — спокойно ответил Тайлер. — Нашёл Нэйтана?

— Да, — Джош продолжал смотреть на вымершую птицу так, словно ждал, что та сейчас заговорит.

— И? — Тайлер переводил взгляд от скелета к Джошу и обратно.

— И вот, — Джош моргнул и поднял бумажный конверт, который держал в руке.

— Круто, — оскалился Тайлер. — Что это? Моя зарплата?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Джош, вытащил сложенный втрое лист бумаги и протянул его Тайлеру.

Лист был пожухлый, немного мятый, на нём крупным ровным почерком было написано по-французски:

«Дорогой Джош,  
Если ты читаешь это письмо, значит старик Нэйтан ещё жив и всё также работает в музее.  
Ну, как тебе первый этаж? Не заметил ничего необычного? Люблю это место.  
Чтобы не отнимать твоё время, расскажу следующую загадку, и загадаю её так:  
51° 45′ 30.96″ N, 1° 15′ 20.52″ W  
А? Что думаешь? Я думаю, что ты легко разгадаешь её в наш-то век современных технологий.  
Когда будешь там, спроси Джорджа Эдвардса. Он и Алиса помогут тебе. Потом зайди в библиотеку Рэдклифф Сайенс — уверен, что «Логические игры» Чарльза до сих пор на месте.  
Наберись терпения и пусть удача сопутствует тебе.  
С любовью,  
Оуэн».

Это ещё что за набор цифр и имён? Тайлер поднял глаза на Джоша: тот смотрел на него, кусая большой палец.

— Что там написано?

Тайлер перевёл. Джош ловко достал мобильный, ввёл координаты. Они стояли плечом к плечу, когда карта загрузилась и выдала: музей естественной истории Оксфорда.

Мимо прошёл охранник, окинув их подозрительным взглядом. Тайлер покосился на Джоша. Джош смотрел в сторону, зажав зубами нижнюю губу.

— Что это значит? — тихо спросил Тайлер.

— Это значит, что нам нужно лететь в Англию, — Джош взял у него лист и спрятал в конверт.

— «Нам»? — Тайлер сделал шаг в сторону и поднял указательный палец. — Нет, прости, я никуда не поеду. Мы договаривались только о Нью-Йорке, ни о какой Англии и речи не было.

— Да, я тоже не знал об Англии, — громко прошептал Джош. — Ты сам слышал, что я должен был найти то, что ищу в этом музее, но, — он взлохматил волосы на затылке, — оказывается, всё не так просто.

— Верно, не всё так просто, и тебе придётся поискать кого-нибудь другого, кто будет разъезжать с тобой по музеям естественной истории, — отчеканил Тайлер и быстрым шагом пошёл к выходу. — Или используй гугл-переводчик! — его крик эхом разлетелся по полупустому залу.

Он заблудился среди многочисленных арок и остановился в тупике из трёх стен. Чёрт, дерьмо собачье, выругался он про себя и повернул обратно, тут же налетев на Джоша.

— И кстати, — вспомнил Тайлер, — где мои честно заработанные деньги? Я так понимаю, в Нью-Йорке мне больше делать нечего?

— Я заплачу тебе, как только мы вернёмся в отель, — пообещал Джош, — но… стой!

Тайлер поспешил туда, где висела зелёная стрелочка со словом «выход». Ну нет, раз у него есть возможность сбежать, надо её использовать. «Переговоры»! В каком месте здесь были переговоры? Он послушал двухминутное сообщение и перевёл шесть строчек — это называется совсем не переговорами, и этот жулик его опять обманул. А теперь с ним ещё и в Англию переться и искать что-то, что никто не знает? Всю жизнь мечтал!

— Остановись ты наконец, — Джош схватил его за локоть, и Тайлер вырвался, но остановился. — Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты переводил такие письма и всё. Гугл-переводчик не покатит, я пробовал, получается какая-то ересь.

— Тогда выучи французский, — Тайлер развернулся, чтобы снова уйти.

— Нет, стой, — Джош взял его за плечо. — Пожалуйста. Я заплачу в два раза больше.

— Если ты думаешь, что я кайф ловлю от того, что работаю с тобой, то подумай ещё раз, — сердито сказал Тайлер.

— Не заставляй меня снова угрожать тебе случаем в Кливленде, — понизив голос, сказал Джош.

— А знаешь, что? — Тайлер поднял руки. — Пошёл ты. Угрожай. Я не верю, что ты сейчас всё бросишь и начнёшь уничтожать мою распрекрасную репутацию, — Джош прожигал его взглядом, но молчал, и Тайлер продолжил: — Мы договаривались — я еду с тобой в Нью-Йорк, помогаю тебе, мы расходимся. Я приехал в Нью-Йорк, я тебе помог, теперь твоя очередь выполнять часть договора, — Тайлер чувствовал, что раскраснелся от негодования. — Я не знаю, кто ты такой, кто этот Оуэн, что мы ищем, ты шантажируешь меня и таскаешь за собой, как будто я твой персональный раб.

— Господи, почему ты такой нытик, — Джош покачал головой. — Чем тебе не нравится Нью-Йорк? Ты здесь никогда не был. Или Оксфорд? Если бы ко мне пришёл чувак и сказал, у меня есть для тебя работа, поехали, все затраты беру на себя, я бы не нарадовался! — он повысил голос, но тут же оглянулся вокруг в поисках свидетелей его тирады.

— Не сравнивай меня с тобой, ты меня вообще не знаешь, — сказал Тайлер, смерив его презрительным взглядом. — Это во-первых, а во-вторых, дома у меня есть дела, которые будут поважнее твоих старомодных писем.

— Дела? Какие у тебя могут быть дела? — насмешливо спросил Джош. — Давно пора перестать держаться за мамину юбку, выйти из зоны комфорта и сделать что-нибудь стоящее, а ты сидишь в своём Колумбусе и думаешь, что ты лучше всех! И вот, что я тебе скажу уважаемый Тайлер Роберт Джозеф, — глаза Джоша грозно вспыхнули, — ты не лучше всех, ты просто трус, который дрочит на французский, но ни разу не разговаривал с французом, потому что, чтобы поговорить с французом, надо напрягаться и везти свою тощую задницу во Францию или в Канаду, но ты этого не хочешь, потому что тебя и так всё устраивает.

Тайлер не сразу понял, что сжимал и разжимал кулаки всё то время, пока Джош выговаривал ему всё, что он о нём думает. В голове загудело, как будто его с размаху ударили крышкой люка по макушке. Он сглотнул, посмотрел в сторону и, прикрыв глаза, тихо спросил:

— Ты закончил?

— Да, я закончил! — торжественно сообщил Джош.

— Тогда поехали в отель, рассчитаемся, и я полечу обратно в Колумбус, греть свою тощую задницу у маминой юбки.

Джош долго смотрел на него, не моргая. Тайлер смотрел мимо него, твердя про себя: нет, нет, нет, больше никуда не поеду. Пошёл ты. Мудак. Думал, щёлкнешь пальцами, кинешь пачку денег и всё, можно купить любого? Выкуси.

Наконец Джош тяжело вздохнул, прошёл мимо него, намеренно толкнув плечом в грудь. Тайлер дёрнулся, чтобы толкнуть его в ответ, но передумал. Иди ты, даже прикасаться к тебе не хочу. Плати и до свидания.

Они сели в первое остановившееся такси. Джош пробормотал водителю адрес отеля, сложил руки на груди и отвернулся к окну. Ну вот и замечательно, думал Тайлер, поиграй и ты по правилам своей игры. Он достал телефон, чтобы проверить время — отлично, может быть, сегодня вечером он уже будет дома.

Спустя минут десять машина вильнула в сторону, поехала быстрее. Тайлер кинул взгляд на Джоша: тот выпрямился на сиденье и посмотрел сначала в правое окно, потом перед собой. Лицо у него было какое-то напряжённое: губы поджаты, брови почти сомкнулись над переносицей.

— В чём дело? — прошептал Тайлер, позабыв, что не хочет с ним разговаривать. Никогда.

Он проследил за взглядом Джоша, посмотрел в зеркало заднего виденья: глаза водителя весело сверкнули, он дёрнул бровями и нараспев сказал:

— Привет, мальчики.

Автомобиль резко остановился, их качнуло вперёд. Дверь тут же распахнулась, Тайлера схватили за шкирку и вытащили наружу, как будто он ничего не весил. Его повели вперёд, к какому-то убогому зданию, он перебирал в воздухе ногами, понимая, что не касается ими земли.

— Хэй! Хэй! — заорал он, вертя головой во все стороны. — Кто ты такой, отпусти меня!

Краем глаза он уловил, что рядом с ним шагает широкоплечий амбал и, удерживая Джоша за шею, как щенка, точно также тащит за собой.

— Какого хрена здесь происходит? — заверещал Тайлер. — Отпустите меня! Я ничего не сделал! — он брыкнулся, пнул мужика в голень.

— Не визжи, — спокойно сказал амбал. — Или я тебя сейчас заткну вот этим, — он показал Тайлеру кулак размером с пятикилограммовую гирю.

Тайлер сглотнул и заткнулся. Чёрт. Чёрт. Что это за дерьмо? Его что, сейчас убьют? Но за что? Он же ничего не сделал. Господи, господи, пожалуйста, я хочу жить.

Они в полутьме спустились по лестнице, которая громыхала, как какая-нибудь шаткая металлическая конструкция. Пахло ацетоном, и его слегка перебивал запах дорогого одеколона, которым тянуло от амбала. Боже, во что он вляпался, кто эти люди, что он сделал, он же ничего не сделал, он хочет домой, в Колумбус.

Его швырнули на стул, завели руки за спину, перехватили верёвкой по груди, вниз по рукам, туго связали запястья. Тайлер дёргался и вырывался.

— Ты тупой, что ли, — дыхнул мужик ему в лицо. — Конечности успокой свои.

— Отпустите меня! — заорал Тайлер. — Я ничего не сделал!

— Последний раз говорю, парень, — верёвка коснулась лодыжек, плотно прижимая к ножкам стула, — завали.

С потолка на них падал свет от двух ярких лампочек, царил полумрак. Прямо как в музее, мелькнуло у Тайлера. Он повернул голову и увидел, что Джоша не только привязали к стулу, но и сунули в рот кляп. Его дурацкие розовые волосы опали, прилипли к черепу, как папье-маше, глаза почернели и лихорадочно блестели. Он перехватил взгляд Тайлера и отвернулся, как будто его поймали за чем-то постыдным.

Мужики встали напротив них, расставив ноги и сложив ладони на животе. Оба были широкоплечими, лысыми, в чёрных двубортных костюмах и белых рубашках. Отличались они друга от друга только цветом кожи. Тот, кто связывал Тайлера был афроамериканцем. Очень-очень большим и квадратным афроамериканцем. Тайлер сделал глубокий судорожный вдох, верёвка сдавливала грудь.

Белокожий амбал достал телефон, прижал к уху и сказал три слова:

— Всё готово, босс.

Тайлер снова посмотрел на Джоша, и на него снизошло озарение: господи боже, это всё он, это Джош, это его друганы, он где-то накосячил и теперь их убьют за какую-нибудь хрень, которую Джош натворил по дурости сто лет назад. Но он-то здесь причём? Он же ничего не сделал! Пусть забирают этого балбеса, а его отпустят! Тайлер попытался подпрыгнуть на стуле, но выходили только нелепые телодвижения, как у червяка, который не знал, в какую сторону ползти.

Чернокожий мужик посмотрел в его сторону и устало закатил глаза.

— Отпустите меня! — крикнул Тайлер. — Я…

Щека вспыхнула от удара. Тайлер закрыл рот и ощутил металлический привкус крови. Как сквозь пелену, он посмотрел на Джоша: тот замычал и отрицательно помотал головой.

— Ещё один писк, — пробасил амбал, направив на Тайлера огромный кулак, — и я тебя вырублю. Ты меня понял? Кивни, если да.

Тайлер кивнул, сглатывая кровь. Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Он так и знал, что нельзя, нельзя связываться с этим идиотом. Господи боже, за что.

— Так, так, так, — чеканя шаг, кто-то спускался вниз по металлической лестнице. — А вот и я.

К ним приближался… мужчина, парень? Невозможно было сказать, сколько ему лет, потому что выглядел он очень ухоженно: глаза были густо подведены, волосок лежал к волоску на длинной, чёрной, закрывающей часть лица чёлке. Тоже костюм, но на порядок лучше, чем у амбалов, пёстрый шейный платок, мощный перстень на мизинце. Он был низкого роста — едва достигал макушкой до плеча своим подопечным.

— Джошуа, — протянул он, — что же ты от меня убегаешь? Нехорошо.

Он кивнул амбалу справа и показал три пальца. Амбал подошёл к Джошу и с размаху ударил по лицу. Тайлер дёрнулся, отвернулся и зажмурился. Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт.

— Необходимые меры, — босс постучал указательным пальцем по подбородку. — Теперь давай поговорим, — он сделал жест, и мужик вытащил изо рта Джоша кляп. — Куда ты дел мои деньги?

— Привет, Пит, — Джош улыбнулся окровавленными губами, и мужик стоящий рядом с ним, схватил его за волосы на затылке и буркнул:

— Отвечай на вопрос, когда тебя спрашивают.

— Не горячись, Роб, — ласково, почти нежно проговорил Пит. — Мне не сложно повторить, но, — он развёл пальцы веером, — каждый неправильный ответ будет стоить тебе… сам знаешь чего. Итак, где мои деньги, Джошуа?

Джош немного помолчал, глядя в пол.

— Я всё верну, — сказал он наконец.

— Эх, — Пит кивнул амбалу. — Неправильный ответ.

Роб развернулся и ударил Джоша в глаз. Тайлер охнул. Стоящий в двух метрах Пит, перевёл на него взгляд и наклонил голову набок. Слабо улыбнувшись, он сделал шаг к Тайлеру.

— Так, а это у нас кто? — Пит подошёл близко-близко, и Тайлеру в нос ударил запах мужского парфюма. — М?

Он взял Тайлера за подбородок и провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе. У Тайлера застучало в желудке. О боже, его изнасилуют. Прямо сейчас. При всех. Господи. Он закрыл глаза и замотал головой.

— Сладенький, — он запустил пальцы Тайлеру в волосы. — Где ты его взял? Тоже такого хочу.

Тайлер сердито мотнул головой, щёки полыхали. Пит засмеялся и наклонился к нему, зажав ладони между коленями.

— Давай я расскажу тебе кое-что, — елейным голоском сказал он. — Я люблю задавать вопросы, и если на эти вопросы отвечают правильно, я радуюсь. Если на вопросы отвечают _не_ правильно, тогда, — он отошёл назад и указал одной ладонью на чёрнокожего, второй — на белокожего амбала, — Роб и Боб выбивают из таких людей правильные ответы. Всё ясно? — тем же тоном спросил Пит.

Помедлив секунду, Тайлер кивнул

— Хороший мальчик, — улыбнулся Пит. — Итак, давай поиграем. Как тебя зовут?

— Тайлер, — прохрипел он.

— Тайлер, откуда ты знаешь Джошуа? — Пит положил одну руку на свой живот, второй опёрся на неё, как на стол.

— Мы… — Тайлер покосился на Джоша, тот наблюдал за ним, не мигая: нижняя губа была разбита в кровь, правый глаз начал заплывать, — коллеги, — вырвалось у него.

Пит засмеялся, широко открыв рот. Его хохот прокатился по помещению, как эхо в горах. Амбалы переглянулись, перебрали ногами, будто рвались в бой.

— Раз вы коллеги, — Пит вытер уголки глаз кончиком среднего пальца, — ты наверное в курсе, что Джошуа украл у меня пятьсот тысяч долларов и не хочет их отдавать. Теперь, внимание, вопрос: где он их прячет?

— Он ничего не знает, — влез Джош, шевеля плечами вперёд-назад. — Отпусти его, он правда ничего не знает.

Хоть на этом спасибо, подумал Тайлер, тяжело дыша. Верёвка больно впилась в кожу, глаза резало, и он часто моргал, чтобы прогнать дурацкое ощущение.

— Джошуа, — Пит отошёл от него, — ты же знаешь, всё будет хорошо, если ты отдашь мне деньги, и пообещаешь никогда больше так не поступать.

— Сколько у меня времени? — спросил Джош, глядя Питу в лицо.

— Времени? У тебя нет времени, — нахмурился тот. — Скажи, где они, мы сами за ними съездим.

— Как ты узнаешь, что я сказал правду? — Джош слегка наклонил голову набок.

— Есть много разных способов, — Пит повернулся к Тайлеру и подмигнул.

— Давай так, — уверенно заговорил Джош, — дай мне месяц, и всё верну. Обещаю.

Пит снова захохотал. Тайлер поморщился.

— Я серьёзно, — сказал Джош, наклоняясь вперёд. — Вспомни Чикаго. Разве я не сделал тогда то, что обещал?

Господи боже мой, в ужасе думал Тайлер, что это банда. Чикаго, спрятанные деньги, мафия, контролирующая город. И теперь он среди всех этих прелестей. Тайлер закрыл глаза.

— Мне нужно время, чтобы вытащить их и разделаться со всеми делами, — продолжил Джош. — Пожалуйста, я всё верну, дай мне месяц.

Пит молчал и стучал указательным пальцем по губам, глядя в пространство перед собой. Потом он очнулся и строго посмотрел на Джоша, сложив губы трубочкой.

— Две недели, — сказал он, — и ни днём больше. Если через две недели ты не вернёшь мне _мои_ полмиллиона, то во-первых, я отдам твоего сладенького коллегу Робу и Бобу на растерзание, а во-вторых, отобью тебе почки так, что ты до конца жизни будешь ходить с полиэтиленовым пакетом привязанным к ноге, — заключил он. — Договорились?

Джош сглотнул, пришибленно глядя на Пита исподлобья.

— Договорились, — кивнул он.

— Я тебя из-под земли достану, — прорычал Пит, оголив двойной ряд зубов.

Он брезгливо махнул рукой, развернулся и пошёл к лестнице. Роб и Боб опустили плечи. Тайлер прочитал на их тупых лицах разочарование, даже грусть.

— Повезло вам, — пробормотал Боб, разрезая верёвку.

— Даааа, — подхватил Роб, освобождая Джоша. — Ух, я бы оторвался с тобой, Дан, ух, оторвался! — амбал хохотнул.

Спотыкаясь на ровном месте, они кое-как поднялись по лестнице. Вышли на залитую солнцем улицу. Воздух был пыльным, Тайлер с трудом дышал. Он посмотрел на Джоша: тот почему-то прихрамывал, спереди футболку украшали капли крови. Тайлер отвёл взгляд.

— Вызову такси, — негромко сказал Джош, доставая мобильник.

Они сели подальше друг от друга на заднем сидении. Джош притих и всю дорогу смотрел в окно. Тайлер кусал нижнюю губу, то и дело, поглядывая на него.

Что ему теперь делать? Лететь в Колумбус он не может, потому что не дай бог Джош не вернёт деньги, и наступит день, когда на его пороге появятся два здоровяка и растерзают на месте. Это будет покруче гомоэротики в Кливленде, и от подобного Тайлер точно так просто не отделается. Его превратят как минимум в фарш, как максимум в инвалида, а ему этого совсем не хочется.

Тайлер с содроганием вспомнил, как он брякнул Питу, что они коллеги. Господи, почему он это сделал? Почему он не сказал: первый раз этого чувака вижу, делайте с ним что хотите, только отпустите меня. Был ли для него другой исход? Тайлер подумал и решил, что вряд ли.

Ни слова не говоря, они вошли в отель, поднялись на лифте на пятый этаж. Джош кинул через плечо «зайди ко мне», и Тайлер послушно зашёл в его комнату.

Раскрытый рюкзак Джоша стоял на кровати, и Тайлер вспомнил, что несколько часов назад они собирались пойти в музей. Он слушал французскую речь старикана с американским акцентом, а в конце они наговорили друг другу гадостей. Казалось, с тех пор пролетело десять световых лет.

— Держи, — Джош достал из рюкзака аккуратную пачку денег и положил на кофейный столик. — Пересчитай, но всё должно быть правильно.

Тайлер посмотрел на деньги. Джош прошёл мимо него в ванную, стягивая на ходу футболку. Тайлер проводил его взглядом и потоптался на месте. Чёрт, дерьмо, как он всё это ненавидит, почему никто не научил его общаться в подобных ситуациях?

— Мы в расчёте! — крикнул Джош из ванной. — Больше от тебя ничего не требуется, как мы и договаривались.

— А… — Тайлер повернулся на звук голоса и сделал шаг к его направлению. — А как насчёт Кливленда?

Джош помолчал. Тайлер подошёл ближе: дверь была открыта, и он видел, как Джош рассматривает своё лицо в зеркале.

— Забудь, — бросил он. — Я никому ничего не расскажу и больше не буду тебя шантажировать, — он снова замолк, потом развернулся и посмотрел Тайлеру в глаза. — И спасибо, — он запустил пальцы в грязные волосы. — Ты правда помог.

— Пожалуйста, — Тайлер нащупал языком ранку от удара.

— И… прости за Пита, — Джош отвернулся и повернул кран, зашумела вода. — Ты можешь спокойно ехать домой, я разберусь, он тебя не тронет.

Ну конечно, подумал Тайлер, так я тебе и поверил. Разберётся он. Раздолбай. Тайлер зашёл в ванную, приблизился к Джошу.

— У тебя здесь порез, — сказал Тайлер спине Джоша.

— Что? — он поднял голову от умывальника, по разбитому лицу стекала вода.

— Я могу обработать, — предложил Тайлер, щёки почему-то загорелись.

— У тебя есть чем? — удивился Джош.

— У меня большая сумка, — Тайлер хмыкнул и поспешил в свою комнату.

Проходя мимо столика, где лежали его деньги, он замедлился. Потом отвернулся и вышел за дверь.

+++

— Ты хорошо держался, — сказал Джош и коротко зашипел, когда Тайлер прижал влажный диск к разодранной коже.

— Не знаю, — задумчиво ответил он, оглядывая спину в поисках других ран, но обнаружил только россыпь бледных веснушек. — Кто этот Пит?

— Глава одной финансовой компании, — после паузы ответил Джош. — Я у них работаю.

— Опасная финансовая компания какая-то, — Тайлер взял пластырь и осторожно приложил его к обработанному месту. — Переворачивайся.

Джош приподнялся, развернулся и сел. Тайлер взял чистый диск, смочил его раствором.

— Слушай, — Джош замялся, — извини. Я не хотел тебя втягивать во всё это. Я не думал, что они найдут меня так быстро, я думал, я успею всё сделать и вернуть им деньги. Но не получилось.

— Если честно, я ничего не понимаю, — Тайлер с повышенным вниманием изучал царапину под глазом. — Вообще ничего. Зачем ты украл у Пита деньги? Ты не знал, что это незаконно? Куда ты так торопился? Что именно ты хотел успеть? Чем ты вообще занимаешься по жизни? — он бросил использованный диск в урну и поднялся.

— Я… работаю на Пита, — вкрадчиво начал Джош.

— Так, — кивнул Тайлер. — Пит — это чувак с двумя громилами, который обещал отбить тебе почки, если ты не вернёшь ему деньги через две недели. Интересная работа, свободные вакансии есть?

— Я всё ему верну, — подался вперёд Джош.

— Каким образом? — Тайлер сложил руки на груди.

Джош повесил голову, рассматривая свои ладони. Цветной тату-рукав оказался кривым деревом на зелёном фоне с кружком-вселенной наверху, и Тайлер подумал, сколько же он его бил. У него тоже были татуировки, и он знал, как больно и долго может проходить этот процесс.

— Мой дедушка, — заговорил Джош, и Тайлер очнулся от созерцания голого торса, — был моряком и много путешествовал. Очень любил Францию и французский язык, на старости лет переехал в Прованс и жил там.

Тайлер присел на край кровати. Ох, ну ничего себе поворот.

— Полгода назад он умер. Ему было девяносто три, — Джош помолчал. — А на прошлой неделе мне пришло письмо, написанное его рукой.

— Вау, — Тайлер моргнул. — И что там было? — почему-то шёпотом спросил он. — Оно было на английском?

— На французском, — Джош усмехнулся. — Я его еле перевёл через этот гугл-переводчик несчастный.

Ха-ха, самодовольно подумал Тайлер. То-то же. Никакая техническая революция не победит всемогущий человеческий мозг.

— Хорошо, — Тайлер залез на кровать с ногами и сел напротив Джоша, — а зачем нужно было красть деньги у Пита?

— В письме, если я правильно его перевёл, было написано, что мне нужно приехать в Колумбус, что там меня ждёт богатство.

— «Богатство»? Так и было написано?

— Хрен знает, я не француз, — пожал плечами Джош. — И так получилось, что Пит попросил меня перевезти сто тысяч долларов именно в Колумбус, чтобы передать их… кхм, коллеге, — Джош почесал бровь. — В Колумбусе я нашёл другое послание от дедушки, из которого я понял, что мне нужно лететь в Нью-Йорк и уже, когда я окажусь в Нью-Йорке, позвонить по указанному номеру. И так как у меня не было денег ни на перелёт, ни на переводчика, я решил, что позаимствую эту сумму у Пита, а потом когда найду богатство, верну её.

— А как ты вышел на меня?

Джош посмотрел на Тайлера долгим взглядом. Тайлер захлопал ресницами.

— Только не нервничай, ладно? — неуверенно попросил Джош.

— Я спокоен, — напрягся Тайлер.

— У меня есть друг Брендон. Мы с ним… работаем на одну компанию, — Джош повертел ладонью.

— Ага, понятно, — отозвался Тайлер, откидываясь на спинку кровати.

— Когда я еле-еле перевёл первое письмо, я понял, что получается у меня хреново, и что хорошо бы точно знать, что именно там написано. Спросил у Брендона, знает ли он кого-нибудь, кто мог бы помочь…

— Но я не знаю никаких Брендонов, — перебил его Тайлер.

— Подожди, я не договорил, — Джош жестом остановил его. — Брендон посоветовал мне обратиться к Марку Эшлеману…

— К Марку? — Тайлер выпрямился. — Ах он козёл вонючий.

— Подожди, — Джош разулыбался.

— Чего ты лыбишься? Он сдал меня… преступному миру!

Джош хохотнул, прикрыв рот рукой. Тайлер сдвинул брови. Вот оно что. Эшлеман. Который советовал ему поджать хвост и бежать из Кливленда куда подальше, чтобы никто не узнал, как он развратил невинных подросточков. Не подавать в суд, не раздувать скандал и не портить репутацию школы. Двуличное чучело.

— Признаюсь, я искал такого человека, на которого можно было, если что… надавить, — Джош глянул на него из-под бровей. — Марк сразу вспомнил тебя, как только я положил ему на стол пару сотен.

— Что б его, — Тайлер стукнул кулаком по кровати.

— Как видишь, всё не так уж плохо, — примирительно заключил Джош.

— Да просто охренеть, как всё круто! — взмахнул руками Тайлер и замолчал. — То есть… я правильно понял, что ты хочешь вернуть Питу деньги, как только найдёшь несметное богатство дедушки?

— Да.

— А где оно?

Джош развёл руками.

— Я думал, оно здесь, — он облизнул нижнюю губу, потом втянул её в рот. — Но теперь мне нужно лететь в Англию, и я уже не уверен, что найду его там.

— В скольких странах был твой дедушка? — Тайлер потёр подбородок.

— Почти во всех, — Джош вздохнул. — Я знаю, что он объехал всю Европу, Южную Америку, был во многих странах Африки.

— Круто, — Тайлер окинул Джоша внимательным взглядом. — Это значит, что ты можешь ездить по его загадкам полжизни, потратить все деньги Пита, но так ничего и не найти.

— Я надеюсь, что дедушка не будет настолько жесток, — невесело усмехнулся Джош и повесил голову.

За окнами стемнело. Тайлер встал, включил свет и налил себе воды из бутылки. Налил ещё стакан и протянул Джошу.

— Спасибо, — кивнул тот.

Тайлер сделал полукруг по комнате, чувствуя, как Джош наблюдает за ним. Он остановился у стены, посмотрел себе под ноги, потом снова на Джоша. Ну, по крайней мере некоторые вещи встали на свои места, и стало более или менее понятно, в кого Джош такой авантюрист, что они ищут, и чем всё это может закончиться. Хреново, правда, что у них всего две недели. А если Джош ещё будет тупить с французским, то это вообще растянется до бесконечности. И тогда, где бы он не находился, за ним придут два бугая и превратят в стейк средней прожарки. А Джош будет мучиться с мочеполовой системой до конца дней. Не самые радужные перспективы.

— Ты уже брал билеты в Лондон? — спросил Тайлер, не поднимая глаз с весьма интересной прямой линии на сером полу.

— Ещё нет, — отозвался Джош. — Но надо брать, времени впритык.

— Купишь мне тоже? — тихо-тихо спросил Тайлер, наконец встретившись с ним взглядом.

— Ты правда хочешь этого? — Джош, не отрываясь, смотрел на него. — Я справлюсь, ты можешь мне доверять.

— Ох, заткнись ради бога и купи мне чёртов билет, — Тайлер закатил глаза и направился к двери. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной! — услышал Тайлер, перед тем, как она захлопнулась.

+++

Вылет в Лондон был вечером следующего дня. Тайлер написал письмо в университет и сообщил, что к сожалению, медицинское обследование затягивается. Маме он сказал, что для такого специалиста, как он, вдруг появилась возможность заработать ещё больше денег, и поэтому он летит в Англию на неопределённый срок, а она пусть не забывает кормить Харти. Мама слала весёлые смайлики, желала удачи и спрашивала, как Джоши.

«Лучше всех», — набрал он, мельком взглянув на едва затянувшиеся раны на лице.

Так как у них было достаточно много свободного времени, Тайлер выразил желание посетить самое популярное место в Нью-Йорке. Раз уж он здесь.

— Центральный парк? — предложил Джош.

— О! — обрадовался Тайлер. — Точно.

Они собрались, переоделись и вышли из отеля на людную улицу. Тайлеру пришлось одолжить свою белую футболку Джошу, потому что до этого умника не дошло взять запасную. Он же думал, что он только до Нью-Йорка и обратно. Дурак. На удивление футболка оказалась впору, и Тайлер подумал, что она идёт Джошу больше, чем ему. Ну и ладно. Лишь бы кровью не заляпал, а так пусть носит на здоровье.

Они пошли пешком по Шестьдесят Второй улице, вдоль низких серых зданий, которые Тайлер видел примерно в половине фильмов.

— Ну, давай, рассказывай мне, — потребовал он. — Ты здесь всё знаешь.

— Не настолько хорошо, — Джош потёр шею.

— Родился здесь?

— Нет, я из Колумбуса.

Тайлер остановился и ткнул в себя пальцем.

— _Я_ из Колумбуса, — изумлённо сказал он.

— Я в курсе, — Джош улыбнулся. — Так получилось, что я тоже.

— Оу, — Тайлер замолчал и несколько метров они шли молча. — А когда ты был на Ниагаре?

— Лет десять назад, когда в школе учился, — ответил Джош. — А ты?

— Тоже. Когда в школе… работал, — промямлил Тайлер, ругая себя за то, что начал эту тему.

В парке зеленели деревья, лучи солнца пробивались сквозь густые ветви. Люди прогуливались по широким дорожкам, кто-то катался на роликах. Тайлер достал телефон и, почему-то смущаясь, сделал несколько кадров. Джош молчал, иногда что-то напевал себе под нос.

— Как тебе? — спросил он, когда они шли по аллее вдоль пруда.

— Ну такое, — пренебрежительно пожал плечами Тайлер. — Красиво, потому что здесь всё естественно, но не понимаю, почему он так популярен. В Колумбусе тоже такой парк есть, и чего-то его в сериалах не показывают.

Джош усмехнулся. Они увидели свободную скамейку с видом на воду и поспешили к ней. Тайлер уселся, вытянул ноги, задрал голову к небу. Даже сквозь тёмные стёкла очков оно резало глаза своей синевой. Он глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел на пруд. В нём плавало несколько уток. Каролинская, подумал Тайлер и сощурился: сине-зелёный хохолок, красный клюв, значит самец. Обычная птица для таких мест. Интересно, кто ещё здесь есть. Он повертел головой. Джош рядом с ним напрягся.

— Ты чего?

— Птиц ищу, — Тайлер вытянул шею.

— Голодный? — озадаченно спросил Джош.

Дурак, подумал Тайлер. Лишь бы пожрать.

— Нет, — ответил он и снял очки. — Давай пройдёмся.

Они пошли вдоль пруда. Тайлер присмотрелся: чего-то воробьи одни, быть такого не может. Давай, Нью-Йорк, порази меня, подумал он.

— О, смотри, — Тайлер указал на птицу, которая вышагивала по берегу. — Это зелёная кваква.

— Чего? — с чем-то похожим на возмущение спросил Джош.

— Зелёная кваква. Цапля такая, — они подошли ближе, птица сделала три шага от них.

— Ты орнитолог что ли? — понизил голос Джош.

Тайлер повернулся к нему, удивлённый, что он знает это слово.

— Нет, — отвернулся он. — Просто люблю птиц, — он достал телефон и сфоткал квакву, пока та не улетела.

— А курицу любишь? — со сдавленным смехом, спросил Джош.

Тайлер посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Сердито убрал телефон в карман, надел солнечные очки и пошёл подальше от пруда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кому интересно - ссылка на Нью-Йоркский музей:  
> https://www.amnh.org/


	3. Оксфорд, Англия, Соединённое Королевство

Шёл четвёртый час полёта. Тайлер прочитал все бортовые журналы, послушал «Мадам Бовари», сфоткал белые кучевые облака за иллюминатором. Хорошо бы поспать, думал он, устраиваясь поудобнее в кресле. Они прилетали в Лондон в три часа утра, а это означало, что он будет варёным весь следующий день. Но глаза почему-то не хотели закрываться, и Тайлер ловил себя на том, что тупо смотрит в одну точку.

Ну и ладно. Он бросил попытки уснуть и достал мобильник. Посмотрит фотки. Вот кваква, вот какое-то кривое дерево. Прямо как у Джоша на руке. Тайлер покосился на него: тот листал что-то в телефоне, белые провода наушников спускались от ушей. Что слушает, интересно, подумал Тайлер. Каких-нибудь немытых рокеров, которые поют про секс и наркотики, наверное. Извращенец. Тайлер отвернулся и разблокировал потухший экран.

На рабочем столе красовалась фотка с Харти, которую он сделал года два назад. Очень удачный кадр: Тайлер поймал его сидящим на столе, напротив зелёного монитора компьютера. Красный хохолок топорщился, вокруг клюва, вниз по грудке чернело пятно, коричневые глазки-бусинки блестели любопытством. Тайлер улыбнулся.

— Скучаешь по своей птичке? — тихо спросил Джош, заглянув к нему через плечо.

Тайлер заблокировал телефон и положил на столик экраном вниз. Не твоё дело, подумал он сердито. Может и скучаю, чего такого. Не скучал бы, если бы некоторые не брали чужие деньги без спросу. Ай.

— Откуда он у тебя? — снова подал голос Джош. — Подарили на день рождения?

— Нет, — он скривился. — Я его нашёл.

— Где?

— В лесу.

— В лесу? — Джош казался искренне заинтересованным.

— Да, — Тайлер облизнул губы и сглотнул, разглядывая свои ладони. — У него было сломано крыло, и… я взял его домой.

— Долго заживало?

— Что? Крыло? — Тайлер поднял на него глаза. — Недели три.

— Ух, — прокомментировал Джош.

— А потом я решил его оставить, — сказал Тайлер, возвращаясь к изучению ладоней.

— Красный кардинал, да? — Джош откинулся на кресло. — У меня только собаки были, даже не знаю какой породы.

— Фотки есть? — спросил Тайлер.

— Нет, — протянул Джош. — Это было лет десять назад, все уже померли, — он зевнул.

Тайлер потёр лоб. М-да. Прямолинейный молодой человек.

— Чего не слушаешь эту свою… «Мадам»? — Джош поднял бровь.

— Не знаю, — Тайлер нахмурился. — Устал.

— А дай попробовать, — Джош протянул руку.

— Что? — не понял Тайлер.

— Хочу послушать твою книгу.

— А, — Тайлер полез в карман. — Зачем? Ты не знаешь французского.

— Может, я хочу научиться, — с достоинством ответил Джош.

— Понятно, — он отдал ему плеер. — Удачи.

Вот придумал-то, потряс головой Тайлер. Много он там выучит. Ну если так хочется, то пожалуйста. Он прижался затылком к мягкому подголовнику. Веки тяжелели с каждой секундой. Они вошли в какую-нибудь особую зону что ли, где людей вырубает, как по сигналу? Тайлер задумался было о Харти, но понял, что у него нет сил даже его представить.

Что-то твёрдое и круглое легло ему на плечо. Тайлер проснулся. Посмотрел на розовую лохматую макушку, которая пристроилась слева. Он немного опустился на кресле, снова закрыл глаза. Щеки коснулись мягкие пряди, и сквозь дрёму Тайлер подумал, м, а удобно. Не надо только Джоша к этому приучать и привыкать самому, но как временный вариант — очень даже неплохо.

+++

Чтобы доехать до Оксфорда, нужно сесть на поезд неподалёку от аэропорта Хитроу и пилить на нём два часа до остановки под названием Квинс Лейн. Погода не радовала. Это вам не Нью-Йорк какой-нибудь, думал Тайлер, уныло разглядывая тёмно-серые низкие облака, которые ползли по предрассветному небу. Он бы даже куртку накинул. Не жарко.

Они заселились в отель. Джош зевал всю дорогу, и Тайлер ему вторил. Спать в самолёте, конечно, то ещё удовольствие: тело ломило, уши до сих пор не отошли от перепадов давления. Джош сказал, что музей открывается в десять, поэтому у них есть время отдохнуть.

— Отлично, — сказал Тайлер, открывая дверь в свою комнату. — Разбуди меня, если я просплю, а я разбужу тебя, если ты проспишь.

— Окей, — Джош салютнул и исчез.

Проспав до двенадцати, они позавтракали на первом этаже отеля и направились к музею, который располагался неподалёку.

Здание напоминало средневековый замок, в котором жил какой-нибудь сумасшедший учёный и ставил опыты над людьми. Типа Франкенштейна. Тайлер достал телефон и сфоткал этот тёмно-серый пейзаж. Остроконечная крыша с круглыми окнами наверху, в которых рисовались каменные цветы и узоры. Тайлер повёл плечами. Внутри наверное ещё веселее.

Английский музей отличался от американского древней атмосферой. Если в Нью-Йорке всё сияло стеклом и металлом, то в Оксфорде всё казалось сделанным из пожелтевшей древесины. Хотя здесь точно также возвышались костлявые скелеты динозавров, тусклыми глазами смотрели чучела животных, приглушённо горел свет.

Они подошли к стойке администрации, за которой сидела женщина, одетая в строгий тёмно-синий костюм. Завидев их, она подняла голову: у неё был острый, как клюв, нос и пронзительно-серые глаза. На её шее висел пластиковый бейдж, и Тайлер прочитал: Беатрис.

— Добрый день, — сказала она, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы обработать эти два слова и понять, что она их поприветствовала; акцент так акцент. — Чем могу вам помочь?

— Здравствуйте, — Джош улыбнулся, — мы ищем… — он достал из кармана письмо, развернул и прочитал. — Джорджа Эдвардса. Позовите его, пожалуйста.

— К сожалению, не могу этого сделать, — Беатрис положила сложенные в замок ладони на стол.

— Эээ, — проблеял Джош. — Почему? Всего на минуту.

— У нас нет сотрудников по имени Джордж Эдвардс.

— Оу, — Джош повернулся к Тайлеру, Тайлер закусил губу. — Точно?

— Точно, — тонкие ноздри Беатрис вздрогнули.

— А вы можете проверить? По базе? — Джош наклонился вперёд, словно хотел залезть в её компьютер. — Вдруг вы забыли, а нам он очень нужен.

— Молодой человек, — возмутилась она, — я отлично знаю весь штат и знаю, что в музее нет ни одного человека с этим именем.

— А раньше у вас не работал человек по имени Джордж Эдвардс? — допытывался Джош. — Может, он умер, а вы не в курсе? Он мне очень нужен, понимаете?

Лицо Беатрис порозовело. Тайлер закатил глаза.

— Ладно, нет так нет, я понял, — Джош примирительно поднял руки. — Как насчёт Алисы? — он заглянул в письмо. — У вас работает кто-нибудь с таким именем?

— Нет, — строго сказала Беатрис. — У нас нет ни Алис, ни Джорджей, пожалуйста, покиньте помещение, или я вызову охрану.

— Откуда вы знаете, вы даже не проверили, — сердито начал Джош.

— Пойдём, — Тайлер слегка толкнул Джоша в плечо, только разборок с охраной им сейчас не хватало.

Всё очень плохо, подвёл итог Тайлер, выходя на улицу. Он думал будет по-другому, как в Нью-Йорке — пришли, забрали, перевели, поехали в Оксфорд. А здесь что получается? Это третье послание, они уже в тупике, а часики-то тикают. Тайлер потёр переносицу.

— Он мог ошибиться? — спросил он у Джоша, тот жевал нижнюю губу.

— Дедушка? Нет, — мотнул головой он. — Он мог зашифровать, не сказать прямо, но ошибиться — нет.

Зашифровать. Отлично. На французском. И кто знает, чем ещё владел этот Оуэн, дедушка Джоша? Тайлер оглянулся вокруг, как будто на грязно-коричневых стенах музея мог появиться ответ.

— Дай-ка мне письмо, — попросил Тайлер.

С серого неба падали противные мелкие капли. Они встали под дерево, Джош достал конверт.

Так. С координатами всё понятно. Ну, Тайлер на это надеялся. Или нужно сложить, разделить на общий знаменатель, чтобы получить среднее статистическое.? Ну нет. Оуэн точно имел в виду Оксфордский музей.

Джордж Эдвардс. С ним чуть полегче, чем с Алисой, но сколько Джорджей Эдвардсов в Оксфорде? Можно, конечно, поискать на фейсбуке, но Оуэн имел в виду какого-то чувака именно в музее. Тайлер почесал затылок. А ещё есть Чарльз с его «Логическими играми» в библиотеке! Вот же дерьмо. Как найти трёх неизвестных в неизвестном городе, гугл поиск.

— Есть мысли? — спросил Джош.

— Ни одной стоящей.

— Пойдём поедим, — предложил Джош, отлепляясь от дерева.

Они пообедали в кафе, вяло обсудили возможные варианты. Потом решили вернуться в отель. Накрапывал дождь, небо походило на серую застиранную простынь. Они угрюмо разошлись по комнатам, и Тайлер упал на кровать лицом вниз. Полежав немного, он достал мобильник, открыл поисковик, ввёл: Джордж Эдвардс Оксфорд. Гугл выдал десять страниц с владельцами яхт, святыми, военными фотографами. С кого бы начать.

Телефон коротко завибрировал, наверху выскочило сообщение от Джоша:

«Завтра вернёмся в музей»

«Хорошо», — ответил Тайлер, чувствуя себя идиотом, из-за того, что переписывался с человеком, который находился за стенкой.

Тайлер вернулся к гуглу, начал вводить название музея.

«Хочешь посмотреть фильм?» — спросил Джош, и Тайлер поднял брови.

Фильм? Это что ещё за роскошь? За ними придут через две недели и отобьют все жизненно важные органы, а он фильм собрался смотреть? Совсем по хрену что ли, на собственное здоровье?

«Что за фильм» — набрал он, и большой палец замер на секунду перед тем, как отправить сообщение.

«Какой будет по телеку» — мгновенно ответил Джош.

Тайлер подёргал себя за нижнюю губу, почесал подбородок. Ладно. Надо отвлечься. Он читал, что если постоянно ковыряться в одном и том же, то глаз замыливается, и перестаёшь видеть полную картину в деталях. А когда меняешь деятельность, то ответы на давние вопросы сами собой появляются в голове.

Он постучал в комнату Джоша. Тот открыл в одних серых боксёрах, спереди которых было розовым написано Yum! Тайлер скривился.

— Люблю ходить без одежды, — с порога заявил Джош.

А, то есть, то, что он трусах, Тайлеру повезло? Он мог вообще его голым встретить? Тайлер скользнул взглядом по накаченным плечам, линии позвоночника и округлой заднице. Ходит, наверное, в зал пять раз в неделю, чтобы потом хвастаться упругими мускулами. Выпендрёжник. Тайлер сложил руки на груди.

Джош вытянулся на кровати и защёлкал пультом.

— Что любишь смотреть? — спросил он, не отрывая глаз от экрана телевизора.

— «Дискавери», — ответил Тайлер, присаживаясь на край постели.

— А я всякую херню, типа «Дэдпула». Тупо, но смешно, — он покивал самому себе. — А музыку какую любишь? — из телека завопила какая-то тёмнокожая ар-энд-би певичка.

— Старую, — смутился Тайлер.

— Французскую? — переспросил Джош, и Тайлер кинул на него умерщвляющий взгляд. — Шучу я, шучу.

— Когда смеяться-то, — пробормотал Тайлер.

— Я тоже люблю всякую классику, типа «Квин» или «Металлики». Хорошие песни.

Тайлер промолчал. Голосистую девицу сменила документалка про канадских гусей. Тёмношеии птицы летали в стаях, расправив широкие крылья и демонстрируя толстое брюшко. Они оказывается вторые по опасности для самолётов. Ого. Это вам не ворона какая-нибудь, подумал Тайлер, забираясь на кровать с ногами.

Спустя некоторое время, он понял, что Джош притих в своём углу. Тайлер повернул голову: лицо Джоша было освещено экраном мобильника, он что-то изучал в интернете.

— Что читаешь? — спросил Тайлер шёпотом.

— Смотрю, как работает библиотека, — он щёлкнул языком. — Завтра поищем этого Чарльза.

— Есть догадки, кто он?

— Не-а, — Джош запустил ладонь в волосы, взлохматил макушку. — Интересно? — он кивнул на телек.

— Да, — Тайлер почувствовал, что краснеет. — Он скоро закончится, и мы можем посмотреть что-нибудь тупое, но смешное, — он закусил губу и отвернулся.

После документалки они нашли какой-то старый боевик, в котором парня преследовали вооружённые до зубов воротилы. А преследовали, между прочим, за то, что он утащил у главного воротилы супер-редкий алмаз. Джош время от времени хмыкал и даже смеялся, Тайлер наблюдал за развитием событий, открыв рот и затаив дыхание. Смешно ему, думал Тайлер. Вот бы ему так легко относиться к тому, что ждёт их в будущем.

Когда фильм закончился (главный герой обманул всех плохих парней и улетел с красавицей-подружкой в закат), Тайлер поднялся и, пожелав спокойной ночи, пошёл к себе. Странный вечер, подвёл итог он, всё это очень странно. Он в Оксфорде ищет какого-то Эдвардса из французского письма старика, умершего полгода назад, чтобы ни его, ни Джоша, который втянул его в эту авантюру, не отпинали чикагские мафиози. Охренеть у него жизнь, впору романы писать. Хотя, размышлял Тайлер, выходя из душа, если всё закончится хорошо, он именно этим и займётся.

+++

Вход в музей был бесплатный. Вместо Беатрис за столом сидела полная девушка в квадратных очках. Она дежурно улыбнулась им, Тайлер кивнул. Они прошли через главную арку, пошли вдоль стеклянных коробок с окаменелостями, черепами и фотографиями. Гигантский скелет динозавра возвышался в центре зала, за ним — ещё один. Несколько людей бродили по залу, в углу толпилась маленькая толпа с гидом. Тайлер задрал голову: под сводами высоких потолков смыкались тонкие колонны. Атмосферненько, конечно, такого в Штатах не найдёшь. Старая добрая Европа.

Джош медленно шагал рядом с ним. Он, сощурившись, вглядывался за каждое стекло. Тайлер спросил шёпотом:

— Что мы ищем?

— Что-нибудь. Зацепку, которая выведет нас на Эдвардса.

— Например? — Тайлер повертел головой, увидел каменный след какого-то огромного животного.

— Не знаю, — прошептал Джош. — Должно быть что-нибудь, дедушка не мог так просто нас сюда привести.

Тайлер вздохнул. Огляделся вокруг и заметил памятник бородатому мужику. Подойдя ближе, он прочитал на табличке: Чарльз Дарвин. Ах вот ты какой, подумал Тайлер и принялся читать вывеску, которая висела под кучкой минералов, но и там Джордж Эдвардс не упоминался.

-…Пытались вывезти в Европу, но многие по пути умирали, — услышал он заунывный голос гида. — Так как эти птицы жили очень изоляционно, то людей они совсем не боялись, их было легко поймать. Моряки находили их мясо жёстким, но некоторые считали желудочки додо особым лакомством, — по толпе прошёл тихий ропот. — Итак, к тысяча шестисот восьмидесятому году птица была полностью истреблена. То, что додо была редкостью стало известно ещё в семнадцатом веке, но только к середине девятнадцатого люди признали её исчезновение.

— Как так получилось? — спросил кто-то.

— Многие считали мавританского дронта мифом и не верили в его существование по религиозным причинам, пока противоположное не доказал французский учёный-натуралист Жак Кювье.

Джош толкнул Тайлера локтём в бок и шикнул:

— Это он, — он указал на седого гида, который, сдержанно жестикулируя, рассказывал о мумифицированной коже.

— Кто? — Тайлер вылупился на старика. — Он?

— Нет, за ним, — громко прошептал Джош, дёргая указательным пальцем в сторону экспоната.

Тайлер присмотрелся.

— Видишь? — снова спросил Джош.

— Чучело? — вымершая триста лет назад птица смотрела на них с грустью в глазах.

— Нет, прочитай, что написано на стене! — прошипел Джош, и несколько человек оглянулось на них, осуждающе приподняв брови. — Видишь?

Тайлер поднял глаза: чучело и скелет додо стояли на фоне картины, на которой был нарисован длиннохвостый попугай, какая-то красная птица и сам мавританский дронт. Он был толстый, неуклюжий, и если бы Тайлер не догадывался, что картина была нарисована в каком-нибудь древнем веке, то он бы решил, что это карикатура на чайку. На голубом рисованном небе было написано: У. Дж. Эдвардс, 1759.

— О, чёрт, — вырвалось у Тайлера. — Что это значит? Как мы поговорим с мужиком, который давным-давно умер?

— Извините! — Джош поднял руку, в их сторону повернулось десяток голов. — У меня вопрос!

— Слушаю, — гид сухо кашлянул и поправил очки.

— Там написаны имена, — он кивнул на синий плакат за стеклом. — Кто эти люди?

— О, это занятная история, — гид выдохнул и потёр ладони. — В тысяча шестьсот пятьдесят первом году Йен Саверей срисовал птицу с картины своего дяди Руланта, а в тысяча семьсот пятьдесятом году её скопировал Джордж Эдвардс, — гид сделал паузу. — Необычный облик додо привлекал многих художников и писателей. Как известно, картина Эдвардса, в свою очередь, была скопирована для иллюстраций к книге Льюиса Кэрролла «Алиса в стране чудес». Когда в тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят пятом году Джордж Кларк начал публиковать сообщения о раскопках додо, Льюис Кэрролл так вдохновился этим, что придумал персонажа, который выглядел, как додо и назвал его До-До-Доджсон. Он произносил фамилию подобным образом, потому что заикался…

— Алиса, — Тайлер перевёл глаза на Джоша, Джош смотрел на него, не моргая.

— Да, но я всё равно не понимаю, — они вышли из толпы и встали в стороне. — Окей, Эдвардс это художник, который рисовал додо, Алиса — это персонаж сказки, к которой есть рисунок додо, скопированный с копии копий. Но дальше? Устроить спиритический сеанс?

Тайлер заходил туда-сюда, потирая подбородок. Он знал, что к книге Кэрролла существует много иллюстраций, но можно перековырять все книги с года создания, и ничего не найти. Всё должно быть проще, что-то что лежит прямо перед носом. Эдвардс привёл их к Алисе, значит, нужно отталкиваться от Кэрролла. Тайлер достал телефон, открыл гугл, ввёл: Льюис Кэрролл. Джош встал рядом.

«Льюис Кэрролл, настоящее имя Чарльз Лютвидж Доджсон, английский писатель, математик, логик, философ и фотограф. Наиболее известные произведения «Алиса в стране чудес», «Алиса в зазеркалье», «Охота на снарка»…

— Чарльз, — Джош постучал кончиком пальца по экрану телефона.

У Тайлера отвисла челюсть. Он листнул вниз. Произведения: «Алгебраический разбор Пятой книги Эвклида», «Элементарное руководство по теории детерминантов», «Дублеты, словесные загадки», «Логическая игра»

— Твою мать, — прошептал Тайлер, судорожно выдохнув. — Вау.

Он посмотрел на Джоша, который улыбался, закусив нижнюю губу. Его карие глаза блестели. Тайлер хмыкнул и ударил себя по лбу.

— Ну охренеть! Твой дедушка не мог попроще ничего придумать? Господи боже.

— Пойдём, — Джош хлопнул Тайлера по плечу. — Нам ещё в библиотеке надо порыться.

+++

Снаружи библиотека выглядела потёртой. Это было трёхэтажное каменное здание, верхние окна которой были арочными. Интересно, подумал Тайлер, заходя внутрь, многие ли сейчас посещают библиотеки, или они скоро вымрут, как додо. Двое человек стояло в очереди к библиотекарю, и Тайлер подумал, что нет, пожалуй, у подобных мест есть шанс пережить век технологий.

— Привет, — сказал Джош, перегибаясь через стойку к долговязому парню в красно-чёрной клетчатой рубашке. — Мне нужен Льюис Кэрролл, «Логическая игра».

— Одну минуту, пожалуйста, — ответил парень и защёлкал мышкой. — Вы записаны в библиотеку?

— Э, нет, — Джош почесал щёку. — А это обязательно? Мне только посмотреть.

— Заполните, пожалуйста, — из принтера вылез лист бумаги, парень вытащил его и положил перед Джошем. — Я всё равно пока оформляю заявку.

С тяжёлым вздохом, будто его заставили таскать кирпичи, Джош принялся писать. Тайлер отошёл от него и осмотрелся. Дома, в Колумбусе, он редко ходил в библиотеку, только если отксерить что-нибудь дико эксклюзивное. Он никогда не обращал внимания, как эстетически ровно могут стоять книги, как здешняя тишина может успокаивать. Тайлер достал телефон и сфоткал длинный коридор, по обе стороны которого стояли высокие шкафы. Красиво, подумал он, рассматривая кадр.

— Полка эл-си-один-три восемь, шестой ряд, направо, — сообщил паренёк-библиотекарь и шлёпнул на стойку пластиковую карточку.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джош и кивнул Тайлеру.

Полка эл-си-один-три-восемь была в километре от стойки регистрации. Тайлер, конечно, преувеличивал, но у него сложилось впечатление, что они шли до неё минут десять. Спрятал так спрятал, подумал Тайлер, и вдруг ни с того, ни с сего на него напала паника — а что если, кто-нибудь брал эту книгу, нашёл послание Оэуна и не положил на место? Вдруг там ничего нет? Что тогда они будут делать? Тайлер облизнул губу и ускорил шаг.

Они зашли за шкаф, стали читать корешки книг, наклонив головы, как два дятла. Льюис Кэрролл «Математические курьёзы», Льюис Кэрролл «Месть Бруно», Льюис Кэрролл «Полезная и назидательная поэзия». Чёрт, где чёртова «Логическая игра»?

— Вот она, — Джош зацепил пальцами тонкую книгу, которая стояла между толстыми томами в чёрных обложках.

Он достал её, открыл на первой попавшейся странице, и на пол вывалился плотный конверт. Тайлер наклонился за ним и столкнулся лбом с Джошем. Оба зашипели от боли и потёрли место удара.

— Прости, — промямлил Тайлер. — Твой дедушка, твой конверт.

Джош поднял письмо, и Тайлер заметил, что у него мелко дрожали пальцы, когда он разрывал посеревшую бумагу. Джош пробежался по тексту и протянул лист Тайлеру, закатив глаза. Тайлер прочитал:

«Дорогой Джош,  
Если ты читаешь это письмо, значит, ты весело проводишь время в одном из старейших университетов мира, а я невероятно горд, что ты сумел разгадать все мои английские загадки.  
Готов к следующему шагу?  
Отправляйся в самую южную из Скандинавских стран, в город, который располагается на трёх островах, в место, которое было основано в 1537 году. Найди череп. Узнай, в каком году он там появился. Эти четыре цифры будут паролем к сейфу, что на улице Роскилевай, 150.  
Желаю, чтобы на твоём пути встречались только добрые люди.  
С любовью,  
Оуэн».

Тайлер опустил письмо. Господи, кем надо быть, чтобы завещать такое любимому внуку? Теперь они будут искать череп. Череп! Что дальше? Полезут на кладбище, расхищать свежевырытые могилы? Жесть какая-то. Он перевёл письмо Джошу и тот часто заморгал, высоко подняв брови. Вытащил мобильник.

— Самая южная скандинавская страна это Дания, — сообщил он. — Город на трёх островах, — он вбил слова в поисковик и уставился на список. — В Дании четыреста сорок три острова, семьдесят шесть из которых заселены.

Покачав головой, Тайлер взял из его рук телефон, прокрутил список вниз.

— Это не то, — он вышел из вкладки, зашёл в гугл. — Вот. Копенгаген на трёх островах — Зеландия, Слотсхольмен и Амагер, — он вернул Джошу мобильник.

— А что было основано в тридцать седьмом?

Они стояли между полками до потолка забитыми книгами, сбоку, от высокого узкого окна падал свет, где-то в глубине библиотеки шумел кондиционер. Тайлер заглянул к Джошу через плечо и неожиданно почувствовал тёплый, фруктовый запах шампуня или геля для душа. Он шагнул в сторону.

— По ходу, это Копенгагенский Зоологический музей, — сказал Джош.

— Неужели, — Тайлер сделал ещё шаг назад. — Как неожиданно.

Джош пожал плечами и почесал макушку. Потом спросил:

— Бронировать на тебя билет?

Захотел сбросить меня на полпути, подумал Тайлер, ну уж нет. Чем быстрее соберём и переведём все послания, тем лучше. Кроме того, Дания. Вау. Не Франция с Монако, конечно, но там будет, на что посмотреть. На русалочку, например.

— Бронировать, — ответил он, рассматривая жёлтый корешок «Алисы в стране чудес».

Джош коротко рассмеялся и, забросив Тайлеру руку на плечи, слегка потряс. Тайлер скривился, но позволил Джошу обнимать его, пока они шли по коридору на выход.

+++

С билетами в Копенгаген сначала вышел небольшой напряг: Джош искал билеты и прислал Тайлеру сообщение, что возможно придётся лететь десять часов. Чего, подумал Тайлер, до Дании рукой подать, как до туда можно лететь десять часов? Джош ответил, что не может найти билетов на ближайшее время, но спустя полчаса прислал радостный смайлик, что всё в порядке, завтра в двенадцать они вылетают из Хитроу и будут в Копенгагене в два часа дня.

Тайлер собирал вещи и думал о погоде. Дания хоть и самая южная, но скандинавская страна, и несмотря на июнь за окном, он почему-то боялся, что как только они сойдут с трапа в Копенгагене, их скуёт мороз. Тайлер загуглил погоду. Плюс двадцать. Ну такое. Почти как в Оксфорде. Ох, с тревогой подумал Тайлер, лишь бы Оуэн не загнал их на Аляску или куда-нибудь, где холодно и идёт снег. Тогда точно нужно будет идти сдаваться Питу, потому что какая разница — сдохнуть от переохлаждения, или от пинков тяжёлыми ботинками. Тайлер поёжился.

В дверь постучали. Тайлер бросил футболку в сумку и пошёл открывать. Там стоял Джош, одетый в белую рубашку. Рубашку. Тайлер вылупился на него. Откуда этот прохвост её взял? Он что, по магазинам ходил? Без него?

— Хотел предложить отпраздновать, — Джош вытянул руку и опёрся ладонью об косяк.

— Отпраздновать что? — поморщился Тайлер.

— То, что мы разгадали очередную загадку?

— И на шаг приблизились к неизбежному, — пробубнил Тайлер, возвращаясь в комнату. — Ты знаешь, про что я.

— Да, но, — Джош зашёл за ним, — как по мне, то нужно ловить момент. Когда ты ещё окажешься в Англии с кучей денег и возможностью гульнуть на всю катушку?

Здесь ты прав, умник, подумал Тайлер, не поворачиваясь. Он помолчал, чтобы Джош не решил, что его так легко убедить. Сложил пижамные штаны, положил их в сумку.

— Куда пойдём? — спросил он, наконец, и чёрт, почему он вечно краснеет?

— Называется «Оксфорд Кичен».

— Ладно, — отозвался Тайлер, не глядя на него.

— Через полчаса внизу?

— Хорошо, — Тайлер повернулся, чтобы закрыть за ним дверь.

Джош блеснул улыбкой и исчез. Тайлер потёр щёку. Так, а в чём он пойдёт, в «Оксфорд Кичен» эту. Он зарылся в упакованные вещи. О, он оказывается тоже взял рубашку. Правда, розовую, но чем она хуже белой? Он стянул с себя футболку и поспешил в душ.

+++

Ресторан был…. английский. Тайлер решил, что это слово наилучшим образом описывает помещение. Стены — под красный кирпич, вокруг репродукции Уорхола, мягкий золотистый свет от круглых абажуров с потолка. Стоп, Уорхол же американец, вспомнил Тайлер. Тогда не очень английский ресторан.

Они заказали по салату. Джош взял рис с курицей, Тайлер — рыбу с картошкой. Джош предложил выпить. Тайлер сначала отказался, а потом подумал, а, на хрен, гулять так гулять, и заказал бурбон с мятой и сахарным сиропом. Он не помнил, когда последний раз пил алкоголь и, захлопнув меню, понадеялся, что его не развезёт.

— Знаешь, как называется мой коктейль? — спросил Джош, ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке. — «Ноти энд найс», — сказал он с плохим английским акцентом. — «Шаловливый и добрый».

— М, — Тайлер медленно пережёвывал кусок рыбы. — Очень интересно.

— В нём ванильная водка, имбирь, мёд и грейпфрут.

Тайлер закатил глаза. Похоже, его ждёт вечер, наполненный глубокими философскими разговорами. Поскорее бы принесли бурбон, чтобы тоже нести всякую чушь и не париться.

Как он и ожидал, вечер засверкал новыми красками, как только он сделал первый глоток. Мышцы расслабились, кровь побежала быстрее. Джош трещал о том, как он любит музыку и в свободное время играет на барабанах. В свободное время. В свободное от чего? Перевозки украденных денег от одного бандюги к другому?

— Ты обо мне очень плохо думаешь, — прищурился Джош.

— А что я ещё должен думать о человеке, который подкупает людей, шантажирует людей и водится с какими-то… — Тайлер повертел ладонями, — прощелыгами.

Джош усмехнулся и наклонился вперёд.

— А ты всегда поступаешь правильно? — он сложил пальцы и положил на них подбородок.

— Если бы я всегда поступал правильно, то вряд ли бы сидел сейчас с тобой за одним столом, — буркнул он и быстро посмотрел на Джоша. — Я имею в виду Кливленд. И всё, что за ним последовало.

— Тебя правда попёрли за то, что ты рассказывал детям, что Верлен трахался с Рэмбо?

Тайлер потряс головой и посмотрел на Джоша, как на человека с серьёзным нарушением психики.

— Во-первых, я не хочу снова об этом говорить, во-вторых, ничего я им не рассказывал! — Тайлер несильно ударил ладонью по обтянутой белой скатертью поверхности. — Мы разбирали их стихи, и меня спросили: а правда, что Рэмбо спал с Верленом, и что они были геями? Что я должен был им ответить, если это так? Ну меня понесло. Я посоветовал им погуглить, а если очень интересно, то посмотреть «Полное затмение». А на следующий день две мамаши пришли к Марку и сказали, что я пропагандирую гомоэротику на уроках французского.

Подошла официантка и с густым шотландским акцентом спросила, хотят ли они ещё что-нибудь. Они одновременно сказали «нет» и сделали одинаковый жест рукой. Тайлер сощурился: кто у кого это перенял? Он у Джоша, или Джош у него?

— Научишь меня французскому? — промурлыкал Джош.

— Умерь свой пьяный пыл, — поднял бровь Тайлер.

— Я трезв, — Джош одним глотком прикончил свою ванильную водку с мёдом.

— Ага, конечно, — Тайлер посмотрел на его порозовевшие щёки, искрящиеся весельем глаза и взялся за свой стакан. — Я провёл с тобой достаточно времени, чтобы понять, когда ты несёшь просто бред и когда — бред нетрезвого человека.

— Какой ты проницательный, — Джош растянул губы в улыбке. — Думаешь, если я буду знать французский, мне больше не понадобится твоя помощь?

— Ооо, — протянул Тайлер и поднял руку, чтобы позвать официанта. — По-моему, нам пора.

Заплатив по счёту, они вышли на улицу. Джош предложил прогуляться до отеля. Тайлер с подозрением оглядел его: тот шёл слегка пошатываясь, но прямо.

— Похоже, я слегка перебрал, — заплетающимся языком сказал Джош.

— Ну, — согласился Тайлер.

— А ведь только один стакан выпил, слушай, — с грустью размышлял он. — Старею что ли.

Тайлер фыркнул. По пути они перебросились несколькими фразами о погоде в Оксфорде, и какая их может ждать в Копенгагене. Ох, Копенгаген. У Тайлера защекотало в животе. Джош, конечно, придурок, и всё это очень нездорóво, но он был прав, когда говорил, что нужно ловить момент.

Когда они поднялись на свой этаж, и Тайлер достал ключ, чтобы открыть дверь, Джош остановился рядом со своей и сказал:

— Эм, слушай, зайдёшь ко мне на минуту? — он закусил нижнюю губу, побледневший пьяный румянец вспыхнул с новой силой. — У меня есть для тебя кое-что.

— Окей, — Тайлер пожал плечом и последовал за ним в комнату.

Джош взял со столика маленький шуршащий пакетик и отдал его Тайлеру. Это был брелок из серебристого металла в виде птицы. На грудке краснело матовое пятно, глаза — чёрные точки были обведены тёмно-рыжей краской.

— Мне сказали, что это зарянка, — Джош тёр шею. — Главная британская птица, но я не знаю, могут ли у брелков быть… породы.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Тайлер. — Похоже на неё.

— Да? — обрадовался Джош. — Это тебе на память и… за то, что помогаешь.

— Спасибо, — повторил Тайлер, не зная, что ещё сказать.

Оба стояли не шелохнувшись. Потом Джош демонстративно зевнул и начал расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке. Тайлер очнулся и попятился к выходу.

— Спокойной ночи, — он потряс брелком. — Ещё раз спасибо. И за ужин тоже, — кажется, лицо у него сейчас взорвётся от резко подскочившей температуры.

— Не за что, — полуголый Джош взялся за молнию на джинсах. — Спокойной.

Тайлер ударился спиной о дверь, лихорадочно схватился за ручку и выскочил в коридор. Зайдя к себе, он положил брелок на кровать, бросился в ванную и уставился на отражение. Зрачки так расширились, что почти закрывали радужку, на щеках алел румянец, приоткрытые губы казались пухлее обычного. Он опёрся руками о раковину и глубоко вдохнул. Потом повернул кран, плеснул в лицо ледяной водой. Выключил кран, облизнул губы, прислонился к стене и сполз по белой плитке на пол.

Спать. Срочно спать. Завтра всё будет нормально. Сегодня он тоже перебрал. Бурбон этот несчастный, каждый раз одно и то же: как напьётся, так сразу в голову лезут слишком откровенные картины. В прошлый раз он хотел потереться щекой о щёку молоденького коллеги, а теперь он хотел лизнуть Джоша в шею. Джоша. В шею. А потом мягко укусить его за мочку. Тайлер зажмурился. Нет, нет, нет. Холодный душ ему поможет. Он поднялся и начал раздеваться. Завтра он забудет обо всём этом. Но сейчас… Он замер с носком в руке. Сейчас можно поймать момент. Он стянул с себя джинсы с нижним бельём, включил воду приятной комнатной температуры и задёрнул шторку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оксфордский музей естественной истории:  
> http://www.oum.ox.ac.uk/  
> Там есть 3D тур! (Visiting us -> Virtual Tour) - amazing!


	4. Копенгаген, Королевство Дания

Аэропорт в Копенгагене назывался «Каструп». Тайлер счёл это слово грубым и неотёсанным, как глыба льда. Но он облегчённо выдохнул, когда увидел яркое солнце на бледно-голубом небе, и что никто не кутался в шарфы и куртки. Дул тёплый ветер, и Тайлер решил, что скорей всего покупать датский шерстяной свитер не понадобится.

Они ехали в такси в отель на улице с труднопроизносимым названием. Джош вертел телефон, разглядывая карту. Он снова надел чёрную худи и узкие чёрные джинсы. Тайлер уставился на его запястье, на котором был виден край татуировки.

— Хэй, ты заболел что ли? — спросил Джош, и Тайлер резко поднял голову.

— Что? — поморгал он.

— С тех пор, как мы улетели из Хитроу, ты сказал четыре слова от силы, — Джош с беспокойством посмотрел на него.

— Эм, нет, — он потянулся. — Не знаю, укачало, может. Слишком много перелётов за неделю.

Когда они заселились в отель, Джош сказал, что сегодня понедельник, а музей не работает по понедельникам, поэтому можно придумать развлекательную программу и пойти исследовать местность.

— Найдём твоих любимых птиц, — добавил он, когда дверь в его номер щёлкнула и распахнулась.

— Ага, — Тайлер попытался улыбнуться, но чувствовал себя так, будто сейчас грохнется в обморок. — Я напишу, как буду готов.

Зайдя в комнату он прислонился спиной к стене. Щёки полыхали адским огнём, сердце, как загнанное, стучало в груди. Что за херня, он паническую атаку в самолёте словил что ли, и до сих пор не может прийти в себя? Он сделал глубокий вдох через нос и, задержав на пару секунд, выдохнул через рот. Нашёл маленький холодильник, вытащил бутылку воды, выпил всё содержимое несколькими глотками. Стало полегче.

Он прилёг, но как только он закрыл глаза, то услышал стук в дверь. Зашёл Джош. Его розовые волосы стояли торчком и казались в два раза больше, будто он помыл их шампунем для придания объёма, а потом начесал. Он сказал:

— Не возражаешь, если я полежу с тобой?

Тайлер мотнул головой и подвинулся, освобождая место. Джош лёг рядом и повернулся к нему лицом. Потом положил ладонь Тайлеру на щёку и прошептал:

— Всё будет хорошо, доверься мне.

Тайлер рывком сел на кровати. Во рту было сухо. Он внимательно осмотрел покрывало, но не обнаружил ни Джоша, ни следов его пребывания. Господи, что за херня ему снится. Он же вроде протрезвел, почему в голову лезет всякая ерунда. Надо срочно отвлечься. Чёрт, почему этот датский музей не работает по понедельникам, что за блажь. А если он пойдёт куда-нибудь сегодня, то тоже с Джошем. Или запереться на весь день в комнате, сказать, что отравился английским салатом? Ну нет. Почему он должен страдать из-за каких-то глюков, когда за окном Копенгаген — с русалочкой и птицами, и… что здесь ещё есть? Тайлер схватил телефон и набрал сообщение.

+++

В ближайшем парке было полтора дерева, футбольное поле и игровая площадка для детей. Тайлер взирал на это с разочарованием. Ну вот, а он возлагал на Копенгаген такие надежды, а здесь всё сурово, сдержанно, по-скандинавски. Постояв и посмотрев на это убожество несколько минут, они развернулись и отправились к заливу, где находилась главная достопримечательность страны — «Морская дамочка» в переводе с датского.

Группа людей толпилась у русалочки, чтобы сфотографироваться. Тайлер наблюдал за ними некоторое время, потом отвернулся и стал искать птиц, но вокруг были только яхты, кораблики и прочие посудины, которые прохаживались туда-сюда по воде. Тайлер вздохнул.

Джош что-то загуглил и через пять минут к ним подъехало такси.

— Садись, — коротко кивнул он.

— Куда едем-то, — угрюмо спросил Тайлер, открывая дверь.

— Увидишь.

Ох, ты ж чёрт, организатор сюрпризов. Старается. Тайлер покосился на него и сложил руки на груди. Угораздило же его связаться с ним, что ему дома не сиделось? Точнее, почему дома не сиделось его дедушке. Боже. Вот так живёшь и не знаешь, что пятьдесят лет назад кто-то завертел такую авантюру, что, хочешь, не хочешь, мимо не пройдёшь, затянет. Увезут в Нью-Йорк, заставят переводить французские письма, общаться с подозрительными личностями. Ай.

— Королевский сад, — Джош взмахнул рукой, как будто этот сад принадлежал ему.

Здесь было поживей. Много подстриженных под шары кустов, широколистные деревья, памятники оленям и каким-то женщинам, вдалеке — датский замок какого-нибудь принца. По каменным дорожкам бродили парочки.

Джош притих, и Тайлер подумал, чего это он. Обычно болтает без перерыва про музыкантов своих гениальных, или шутит дурацкие шутки, а тут молчит. Тоже что ли, английским салатом траванулся.

— Здесь должны быть лебеди, — почему-то хриплым голосом сказал Тайлер, когда увидел неподалёку круглый пруд.

— Наверное, — отозвался Джош и снова замолчал.

Ну и молчи, сердито подумал Тайлер. Молчун. Придумывает, наверное, новое приключение на задницу. Копенгагены с Оксфордами когда-нибудь закончатся, не в Колумбус же потом возвращаться. Он наверное не привык сидеть на одном месте, вот и думает, у кого бы что стащить, чтобы потом за ним гонялись по всему свету, угрожая расправой, а он бы мирно потягивал коктейльчики под пальмой на Баунти.

Около пруда расхаживали два белых лебедя. Не было похоже, что они здесь частые гости — скорее залетели из соседнего парка, погостить, узнать как обстановка. Птицы зашли в воду и плавно скользнули по гладкой поверхности. Тайлер достал телефон и сфоткал эту безмятежную картину.

— Лебедь-шипун, вроде, — пробормотал он.

— А? — повернул голову Джош.

— Лебедь-шипун, говорю, — он указал на птицу. — Видишь?

— Как ты всех их отличаешь? — после паузы спросил Джош. — Их же миллиард.

— У лебедей всего семь подвидов, — сказал Тайлер, чувствуя, что по щекам ползёт румянец. — И только у шипуна красный клюв и белое тельце.

— Я вообще птиц имел в виду, — слабо улыбнулся Джош. — Ты много о них знаешь. Чем они тебе так нравятся?

Тайлер пожал плечами и посмотрел в сторону. Горячий румянец, похоже, не собирался исчезать. А, к чёрту.

— Мне интересно за ними наблюдать, это успокаивает, — сказал он. — Они красивые, у всех свои особенности и всё такое. Как у людей, — он метнул взгляд на Джоша.

— Какая твоя любимая? — тот развернулся к нему всем корпусом.

— Нет такой, мне все нравятся, — он подумал. — Один раз видел колибри. Охрененная птица. Она на птицу-то не похожа, скорее на помесь шмеля и стрекозы, — он усмехнулся. — Знаешь, кстати, как ещё называют колибри? Архилохус обыкновенный. Архилохус!

— Забавно, — кивнул Джош.

— А лебеди классные, — продолжил Тайлер. — У них короткие лапы, но они могут много летать. И ещё они моногамны.

— Чего? — пробасил Джош.

— Моногамны. Выбирают одного лебедя и тусят с ним всю жизнь. Лет двадцать пять.

— Ух. Да, есть чему у птиц поучиться, — Джош развернулся, вытянул ноги и поднял руки над головой, оголив полоску кожи над джинсами.

— В смысле? — Тайлер отвёл взгляд.

— Ну знаешь, некоторые парочки не могут вместе прожить даже полгода, какие уж там двадцать пять лет.

— А, — у него закрутило в животе, и он поморщился.

— Была у меня одна девчонка, — начал Джош, и у Тайлера почему-то свело скулы. — Всё хорошо, общались, а потом я узнал, что она спит с моим братом. Прикинь?

— Иу, — Тайлер постарался, чтобы это прозвучало сочувственно.

— Потом была ещё одна — сбежала с каким-то мужиком, потом другая…

— Я понял! — перебил его Тайлер. — Тебе не повезло в личной жизни, — он погладил живот.

— Нет, у меня был и хороший опыт, но, чтобы как лебеди…

— Да уж понятно, тебе наверное сейчас столько лет, сколько им, когда они умирают.

— Мне двадцать шесть скоро.

— Мне тоже, — улыбнулся Тайлер. — В смысле, не скоро, а просто двадцать шесть.

— И как, ты тоже, как лебедь, смог бы с одним человеком всю жизнь? — спросил Джош.

Щёки загорелись сильнее прежнего. Чёрт, куда он лезет, какого хрена он задаёт такие личные вопросы?

— Эм, да. Наверное, — промямлил он, обнимая себя обеими руками.

— Наверное? Это как? Ты не пробовал?

Тайлер сглотнул и посмотрел на него. Господи, зачем он затянул этот разговор про лебедей и моногамию. Теперь Джош будет над ним ржать до самого последнего послания его дедушки, которое заведёт их куда-нибудь в Австралию.

— Ты хочешь сказать, у тебя никогда никого не было? — криво усмехнулся Джош, но усмешка начала сползать, когда он увидел, что Тайлер не реагирует. — Ты девственник? — спросил он тихо.

Тайлер помолчал, упорно глядя в землю. От его лица сейчас наверное можно закурить сигарету. Боже, почему они разговаривают о его сексуальном опыте, когда две минуты назад они говорили про птиц? Почему этот Джош такой бесчувственный чурбан и не знает о существовании такта. Какая ему разница, пробовал он или не пробовал? Что теперь, он предложит ему создать моногамную гей-пару? Тайлер закрыл глаза и поджал губы.

— У меня живот разболелся, давай уйдём, — глухо попросил он.

— Слушай, прости, я не имел в виду… — начал Джош.

— Пожалуйста, — Тайлер поднялся. — Давай просто уйдём.

Они доехали до отеля в полном молчании. Тайлер выскочил из машины первым и быстрым шагом направился в номер, надеясь, что Джош оставит его в покое хотя бы до завтрашнего утра.

+++

Когда Тайлер размышлял о том, почему он не завёл успешных моногамных отношений, он всегда приходил к выводу, что с ним что-то не так. В школе он пытался гулять с девушкой, которая ему нравилась. Он смело пригласил её на свидание, и та даже позволила чмокнуть себя в губы, когда он проводил её до дома, но на этом опыт отношений в любом отношении у Тайлера заканчивался. Да, он никуда не мог деться от физиологии, он хотел секса, но не мог заставить себя пойти в какой-нибудь клуб, подцепить девчонку, трахнуть её и дело с концом. Все так делают. А он не мог. Сначала он винил во всём кривые зубы, но с годами понял, что зубы здесь не причём. Он хотел, чтобы всё было красиво, и если не по любви, так хотя бы на взаимной симпатии. А взаимной симпатии к кому-либо в округе не возникало, а потребность в сексе он легко удовлетворял правой рукой. Иногда пробовал левой, но было неудобно.

Четыре года назад, когда он работал в Кливленде, после того, как его обвинили в развращении молодёжи и шипели в спину, что он «старый членосос», Тайлер впервые задумался о том, а не гей ли он. Почитал соответствующие статьи в интернете. Вспомнил, что не раз, и не два засматривался на обнажённые мужские тела в общественном душе. Попробовал вздрочнуть на Райана Гослинга. К его ужасу — или облегчению, он так и не понял, — получилось невероятно круто, хотя казалось бы — всё то же самое, только вместо женской попки представляешь мужскую задницу. Он осмелел, скачал приложение для гей-знакомств, пригласил симпатичного парня на свидание.

Тайлер до сих пор вспоминал о том случае с чувством неловкости, потому что это были самые мучительные полчаса в его жизни. Парень хотел простого быстрого секса, Тайлер же хотел поговорить, узнать поближе. Они пили пиво, раз в пять минут отмечая, что погода за окном хорошая, и что в «Волмарте» скидки на следующей неделе. Слава богу, парень нашёл нужные слова и сказал то, на что у Тайлера бы не хватило храбрости: у них явно разные цели, поэтому, извини, мужик, пока.

На этом всё заглохло. Тайлер перестал пытаться. Как раз навалилось много работы, он уехал из Кливленда, снова поселился у родителей, ухаживал за Харти. Он тосковал по человеческому теплу лишь иногда, перед сном, когда представлял, что рядом с ним лежит кто-то, кто его любит.

И вот появляется этот засранец Джош. Расхаживает по номеру полуголым, дарит брелки, задаёт провокационные вопросы. Тайлер вспомнил, что случилось вчера в душе: он кончил, представив, что Джош стоит перед ним на коленях, и он вплетает пальцы в его бледно-красные волосы, чтобы засадить свой член глубже в горло. Фантазии у него последнее время такие развратные.

Тайлер услышал, как кто-то скребётся в дверь, и приподнялся на локтях.

— Тайлер, — глухо позвал его Джош. — Открой, пожалуйста, это я.

Ага, сейчас, подумал Тайлер, чтобы ты рассмеялся мне в лицо, тыкая пальцем. Он встал с кровати и, крадучись, подобрался к двери. Джош снова поскрёб.

— Уходи, — сказал Тайлер.

— У тебя прошёл живот? — спросил Джош.

— Прошёл.

— Тогда открой мне.

— Нет.

— Почему? — голос Джоша стал ближе, будто он говорил в проём между стенкой и замком.

— Потому что… я хочу спать, — выдал Тайлер.

Джош помолчал, но потом снова заговорил.

— Слушай, прости, что я… в общем, мне плевать, девственник ты или нет, мне просто показалось, что ты расстроился из-за моего вопроса, и если ты расстроился, то прости, — он снова замолк. — Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Да, я удивился, но вообще мне плевать.

— Ну и отлично. Увидимся завтра.

Опять всё смолкло. Тайлер закрыл глаза, прижался лбом к пластиковой поверхности. Завтра всё равно наступит, и ему не избежать неловкости и пытливого взгляда, как будто он превратился в какую-нибудь редкую летающую особь.

— Хэй, слушай, — снова заговорил Джош, и Тайлер поднял голову, — если я как-то могу помочь, ты не стесняйся. Из меня, конечно, хреновый учитель, но чем могу — помогу.

Тайлер быстро повернул замок и распахнул дверь. Джош ошеломлённо вылупился на него. Цвет лица и цвет волос у него совпадали.

— О чём это ты? — потребовал Тайлер, сжимая ручку.

— Ну, — замялся Джош, — если тебе нужно поговорить или нужен практический совет, — он заглянул Тайлеру в глаза, — то обращайся.

— Практический совет? — сощурился Тайлер.

— Ну, я подумал, что может быть ты захочешь, — он помахал рукой между ними, — что-нибудь узнать, попробовать, я не против.

— Что ты несёшь? — потряс головой Тайлер. — Ты мне потрахаться предлагаешь?

— Можем и потрахаться, если ты хочешь.

Тайлер захлопал ресницами. Что происходит вообще? Он оглянул Джоша с ног до головы, не зная, что ему ответить на столь изысканное предложение.

— Я не такой, — выдал он наконец и выпрямил спину.

— В смысле, ты не гей? — спросил Джош. — Тогда извини, ошибся адресом, — он отступил назад.

— Нет, я… я не готов прям трахаться, — он подёргал бёдрами вперёд-назад, изображая безудержный половой акт, — но мы можем поцеловаться, например, — он посмотрел в сторону, лицо краснело с рекордной скоростью.

— Оу. Хорошо, — Джош улыбнулся. — У тебя или у меня?

— Сейчас? — распахнул глаза Тайлер.

— А когда? — не понял Джош. — У нас куча свободного времени до завтрашнего утра.

И правда. Тайлер оглянулся на кровать, запустил ладонь в волосы. Ладно. Что ещё делать. Он подхватил со столика ключ и вышел в коридор. Дверь в комнату Джоша была открыта, и Тайлер подумал, ну вот, это место, где он впервые нормально поцелуется. Он-то мечтал, что это произойдёт где-нибудь на берегу моря, и чтобы солнце ныряло за горизонт. Но шикарный номер в Копенгагене тоже подойдёт, решил он, и шагнул вперёд.

Джош сидел на постели и с ожиданием смотрел на него. Он был белой футболке, в которой Тайлер признал свою. Он подошёл ближе и сел рядом.

— Сначала мне нужно задать тебе несколько вопросов, — строгим тоном сказал Тайлер.

— Идёт, — широко улыбнулся Джош.

— Ты гей?

— Ну, не то, чтобы гей-гей, — почесал лоб Джош, — но я целовался с парнями, да, и занимался с ними оральным сексом.

— Много?

— Достаточно.

— Предохранялся? — Тайлер нахмурился.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Джош. — Я анализы сдаю после каждого одноразового секса. Не важно, с парнем или девчонкой.

— Серьёзно?

— Серьёзно, — кивнул Джош. — Могу пэ-дэ-эф файлы показать, на почте лежат.

Тайлер отрицательно покачал головой. Посмотрел на свои ладони, закусил губу, потом тихо спросил:

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Ты иногда меня пугаешь своей любовью к птицам и всё такое, но ты… добрый, поэтому, да, нравишься, — полушёпотом ответил Джош, выждал несколько секунд и спросил: — А я тебе?

— Ты бесил меня всю дорогу, пока мы были в Штатах, — признался Тайлер. — И в Оксфорде тоже. А потом так получилось, что…

Он замолчал и покосился на Джоша. Тот улыбался. Тайлер выдохнул.

— Давай начнём! — бодро предложил он, поворачиваясь к нему. — Что мне нужно делать?

— А, — Джош замер на секунду. — О.

— Что? — Тайлер подался назад.

— То есть, ты даже не целовался? — взгляд Джоша метался между его губами и глазами.

— Мало, — уверенно сказал Тайлер. — Забыл, как это делается, нужно освежить.

— Понятно, — Джош придвинулся ближе. — Тогда, — он положил ладони Тайлеру на бока, — просто повторяй за мной.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Тайлер.

Джош прижался своими губами к его губам. Тайлер застыл. Джош прошептал:

— Открой рот.

Тайлер открыл. Почувствовал влажный тёплый язык и закрыл глаза. Он прикоснулся языком к языку Джоша, немного повернул его, пытаясь протолкнуть глубже. Джош взял его верхнюю губу в рот, лизнул её. Тайлер охнул, поднял руки, впился пальцами в плечи Джоша.

— Расслабь губы, — Джош оторвался от него на секунду, потом снова поцеловал.

Тайлер поцеловал его в ответ, и Джош что-то промычал.

— Что? — испуганно спросил Тайлер.

— Всё хорошо, — Джош коротко поцеловал его. — Теперь расслабь язык.

Их губы снова встретились, языки переплелись, и у Тайлера вырвался стон — громкий, откровенный до неприличия. Он остановился.

— Хэй, всё нормально, — прошептал Джош. — Мы целуемся, тебе нравится, мне тоже.

— Да? — озадаченно спросил Тайлер.

— Да, — ответил Джош. — Тебе нравится?

— Да, — он приблизил к нему своё лицо. — Очень.

Они целовались до тех пор, пока их дыхание не стало тяжёлым, наполненным неконтролируемым желанием. Тайлер сел повыше, запустил пальцы в волосы Джоша, прижался грудью к груди. Джош обнимал его за талию, сладостно постанывал, когда Тайлер нежно посасывал его язык, или мягко кусал за нижнюю губу. Джош скользнул вниз, поцеловал Тайлера в шею, и Тайлер откинул голову назад, удерживая Джоша за затылок. Он опустился на спину, Джош навис над ним, и Тайлер почувствовал насколько они возбуждены. Он положил ладони Джошу на плечи.

— Стой, — он дышал через рот. — Нам нужно остановиться.

— Хорошо, — поколебавшись секунду, Джош упал рядом с ним.

— Прости.

— Всё нормально.

— Мне понравилось, — Тайлер встал.

— Я заметил, — он указал на вздыбившуюся ширинку. — Мне тоже, — он указал на свою.

— Прости, — Тайлер теребил край футболки. — Я просто не готов.

— Я понимаю, не извиняйся, — он приподнялся на локтях.

Он проводил Тайлера до двери, и перед тем, как уйти, Тайлер обнял его за шею и снова поцеловал в губы. Джош мгновенно ответил, положив Тайлеру ладонь на щёку.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Тайлер, глядя под ноги. — Ты классно целуешься.

— Ты теперь тоже, — он потрепал Тайлера по волосам.

Зайдя к себе, Тайлер защёлкнул замок и прикрыл глаза. Потрогал губы. Боже, если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он будет целоваться с Джошем Даном, он бы послал такого человека ко всем чертям. А сейчас… господи, он был готов раздеться перед Джошем, позволить ему прикоснуться к себе в самых сокровенных местах. Вау. Вау. А почему тогда не позволил, задался вопросом Тайлер, шагая в ванную. Ладно. Не всё сразу. Не надо торопить события. Они ещё успеют — неделя в запасе у них есть, это точно. Тайлер подмигнул радостному лицу в зеркале и стянул футболку.

+++

На одной из стен музея были три гуся — с рыжими клювами, розовыми лапами и серыми полосками на крыльях. Странно, что их сопровождали птицы там, где Тайлер совсем не ожидал их увидеть.

За два билета Джош заплатил четыреста двадцать датских крон. Звучало страшно, но Тайлер пересчитал на доллары и вышло около семидесяти. Нормально так. Это вам не Оксфорд какой-нибудь с бесплатной демонстрацией древних костей, подумал он.

Они вошли в круглый зал, в котором стояли скелеты всех форм и размеров, начиная с животных юрского периода. Тайлер обвёл взглядом зал, насчитал примерно двадцать черепов в только одном углу и спросил:

— Ну, с какого начнём?

Джош щёлкнул языком и почесал затылок.

— Нам нужен гид, — сказал он. — Или какой-нибудь чувак, который знает здесь всё до последней косточки.

Они переглянулись, вздохнули и пошли к кассам. За толстым стеклом сидела платиновая блондинка с холодными, как лёд, глазами. Она была в светло-голубом костюме, на груди висел бейдж, и Тайлер прочитал: Кристина.

— Давай я буду говорить, — тихо предложил Тайлер.

— Давай, растопи её своим обаянием, — подтолкнул его локтём Джош.

Тайлер кашлянул в кулак, улыбнулся и приступил.

— Доброе утро, — защебетал он. — Вы говорите по-английски?

— Здравствуйте. Да, конечно, — она посмотрела на него с лёгким пренебрежением.

— Мы бы хотели пойти на экскурсию.

— Минуту, — она уставилась в монитор компьютера. — Следующая экскурсия, вероятно, будет только через неделю.

— Что? Что значит вероятно? — наклонился вперёд Тайлер.

— Экскурсии проводятся по мере набора группы, — Кристина набрала какие-то цифры на клавиатуре. — Сейчас я вижу, что только два человека купили билет, этого слишком мало для того, чтобы проводить экскурсию.

— А мы можем заказать индивидуальную экскурсию? — влез Джош. — Только для нас двоих? Мы заплатим нужную сумму.

— Минуту, — девушка подняла трубку стационарного телефона, нажала на кнопку.

Она говорила по-датски, и Тайлер ничего не понял. Почувствовал себя бесполезным. Джош толкнул его бедром в бедро. Тайлер усмехнулся.

— К сожалению, мы не можем предоставить вам экскурсию. Гид сейчас находится в другом городе.

— Ладно, а есть у вас человек, который знает об экспонатах всё? — спросил Джош. — Нам нужно задать буквально один вопрос.

— Не поняла вас, — Кристина захлопала накрашенными ресницами.

— Я говорю, нам нужен человек, который может рассказать про все черепа в этом зале, — громче повторил Джош.

У Кристины приоткрылся рот, и она стала похожа на рыбу с губами. Тайлер тронул Джоша за плечо.

— Похоже нам всё придётся делать самим, — сказал он, отходя от кассы.

— Предлагаешь почитать таблички под каждым скелетом и черепом?

— Да, — кивнул Тайлер. — Пойдём тем же путём, что и в Оксфорде.

Он пошёл по правому полукругу, Джош — по левому. Договорились встретиться в центре. Людей в музее почти не было — только семейная пара с мальчиком лет шести и пожилой мужчина с женщиной в шляпе. Тайлер начал читать: здесь был кит, быки и коровы, жираф, динозавр по имени Мисти, и чёрт знает кто. Метеорит ещё был. Лежал в музее больше двухсот лет. Вот бы про их череп так написали, типа: это именно тот череп, который вы ищите, он здесь с начала времён.

Когда он пересёкся с Джошем в центре зала через три часа, у Тайлера ломило виски и щипало в глазах.

— Нашёл что-нибудь? — спросил он.

— Не-а, — ответил Джош. — Зато узнал, что это не единственная выставка, есть ещё четыре зала.

— Нет, — устало моргнул Тайлер. — Я не выдержу.

— Пойдём поедим, потом вернёмся, — предложил Джош. — Билет весь день действует.

Во время обеда они, не глядя, потянулись в корзину за хлебом, их пальцы коснулись друг друга, и они одновременно отдёрнули руки. Тайлер сглотнул, когда поднял на Джоша глаза и увидел, что он напряжённо наблюдает за ним. Что смотришь, подумал Тайлер, уткнувшись обратно в тарелку с супом, понравилось тебе вчера со мной целоваться. Так-то. То ли ещё будет, я и не такое могу. Он почувствовал, что покраснел, но сказал себе: стоп, не сейчас. Сейчас череп, дедушка, французский, а там посмотрим.

После обеда они вернулись в музей и с облегчением узнали, что в остальных четырёх залах черепа не представлены: их можно увидеть только на выставке под названием «Ценные данные», где Джош и Тайлер были изначально. Тогда они решили сделать второй круг, поменявшись ролями. Теперь Тайлер читал все вывески в левой части зала, а Джош — в правой.

Пройдя несколько метров и прочитав десяток табличек, Тайлер остановился у стеклянного короба, в котором лежал череп необычной формы — слегка вытянутый, с клювом. Кого-то очень сильно напоминавший. Тайлер нашёл глазами табличку, прочитал: череп птицы додо, один из двух в мире сохранившийся до наших дней. Вымершая птица додо стала символом разрушения, которое человек наносит природе.

Тайлер отступил назад. Это третий раз, когда они пересекаются с додо. Первая была в Нью-Йорке, потом в Оксфорде, теперь в Копенгагене. Значит ли это, что именно её череп они ищут?

— Джоош! — заорал он, и парень в очках, стоящий рядом с ним вздрогнул.

Джош появился меньше, чем через минуту. Он смотрел на Тайлера огромными удивлёнными глазами.

— Нашёл что-нибудь?

— Да, смотри, — он указал на додо. — Узнаёшь?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Джош.

— Это додо! — он всплеснул руками.

— Опять? — Джош переводил взгляд от черепа к Тайлеру и обратно. — Ты думаешь.?

— Да, думаю, что твой дедушка не зря посылал нас в два места, где можно увидеть её останки.

Джош зашевелил глазами, покусал губу, оглянулся вокруг.

— Тогда нам нужно узнать, с какого года она здесь находится.

Они решительно направились к кассам. Выражение лица Кристины не изменилось, когда она снова увидела их.

— Привет, — помахал Джош. — Вы можете позвонить своему гиду и спросить, с какого года у вас в музее находится череп додо?

— Прошу прощения, мы не предоставляем таких услуг, — отстраннёно сказала она.

— Пожалуйста, нам нужен только год, — Джош полез в карман. — Может быть, вы знаете? Или кто-нибудь, кто работает здесь?

— Прошу прощения, — в её голосе прорезался резкий датский акцент. — Не задерживайте очередь.

Тайлер оглянулся — за ними стояли три женщины и мужчина. Тайлер дёрнул Джоша за рукав.

— Пойдём, — он отвёл его в сторону и достал мобильник. — Погуглим.

Джош последовал его примеру. «Зоологический музей», «Копенгаген», «череп додо» — вбил Тайлер. «Был завезён в Европу в семнадцатом веке», нужно конкретнее. «Череп додо находится в зоологическом музее» — опять всё не то. Здесь вообще написано, что это не додо, а подделка.

— Хэй, — Джош подошёл к нему, показал статью, криво переведённую с датского:

«Наряду с многочисленными предметами, которые можно увидеть сейчас в музее, одним из самых ценных является череп додо, привезённый в Копенгаген в 1713 году из Кунсткамеры Дюкаль, что рядом с замком Готторп в Шлезвиге».

Тайлер поднял на Джоша глаза.

— У нас есть пароль.

— Да, если мы всё правильно поняли, — Джош почесал затылок.

— Надо попробовать, — кивнул Тайлер. — Я забыл, куда нам теперь нужно идти?

Джош похлопал по карманам.

— Чёрт, я не взял с собой письма, а адрес того места не запомнил.

Они побежали в отель. Сначала Тайлер не понимал, почему они бегут, а потом побежал быстрее, потому что так было веселей.

Запыхавшись, они вломились в комнату Джоша. Он достал письмо из рюкзака. Роскилевай, сто пятьдесят. Они забили адрес в гугл. Это оказалось хранилище под названием «Пеликан» недалеко от какого-то озера. Тайлер посмотрел на часы — хранилище работало до шести вечера, сейчас было пять тридцать. Если ехать на машине, то можно добраться за пятнадцать минут.

— Рискнём? — Джош потёр нос.

— А давай, — развеселился Тайлер, и они выскочили из комнаты.

Стало понятно, что они опаздывают, когда встряли в длинную пробке на полпути. Водитель что-то бубнел на датском и жестикулировал, как дирижёр. Тайлер решил, что он ругает датские дороги и полицейских. Кинул взгляд на Джоша: тот грыз большой палец и смотрел вперёд. Тайлер положил ему ладонь на колено.

— Мы уже не успеем, — сказал он обречённо.

— Да, — Джош поджал губы. — Тогда завтра.

Когда они вернулись в отель, Тайлер чувствовал себя измождённо. Он и не знал, что походы по музеям могут так утомлять. Зато сколько он всего сегодня узнал! Про динозавра, и паука, и про пингвина, который исчез с лица земли в середине девятнадцатого века. Господи, сколько их, этих животных, птиц, которые когда-то были, а теперь от них остались только чучела.

Он тёр веки, когда они шли по коридору к номерам. Хотелось лежать и ни о чём не думать. Он представил, как Джош делает ему массаж своими татуированными руками (то есть рукой), и Тайлер мурчит под ним. Потом они бы лениво целовались и трогали друг друга за разные места. Ну нет. Поцелуи это, конечно, хорошо, но крепкий здоровый сон — ещё лучше, подумал Тайлер. Он видел, что Джош тоже устал: под глазами залегли синяки, он зевал, позабыв прикрыть рот рукой. Поэтому — потом, успеют ещё пососаться.

— До завтра, — сказал Тайлер, одной ногой в комнате.

— Ночи, — эхом отозвался Джош.

Но едва он улёгся, он понял, что от мыслей о Джоше никуда не деться. Тайлер зажмурился. Нет, о нет, неужели он… Тайлер примерно знал, что означает влюбиться, но как такое возможно с Джошем? Тайлер снова закрыл глаза, вспомнил, как вчера Джош учил его целоваться, и у него сладко сжало желудок. Зачем он повёлся, зачем он согласился на это, это же воспоминания на всю жизнь, а Джошу наверняка плевать. Тайлер перевернулся на другой бок, уткнулся лицом в подушку. Почему он такой сложный, почему он не может быть, как все? Ну поцеловались, ну бывает, это не должно означать, что между ними теперь великая любовь, так почему его так накрывает, едва он задумывался о Джоше? Тайлер вздохнул, перевернулся на спину. Ладно. Будь, что будет. Он будет получать удовольствие, пока это возможно, а потом, как пойдёт. Может быть, ему показалось, нет у него никаких чувств, может быть, он истосковался по простому человеческому теплу. Тайлер слабо улыбнулся, воображая, что Джош лежит сейчас рядом с ним и тихо посапывает во сне. Он крепче обнял одеяло, погрузился в красочные фантазии, которые вскоре поглотили его, и он уснул.

+++

Хранилище «Пеликан» было простой серой, четырёхэтажной коробкой с ярко-зелёной вывеской и очертаниями птицы. К зданию прилегал магазин «Киви 7-22», и Тайлер подумал: они издеваются? Как так получилось, что мало того, что хранилище называется «пеликан», так ещё и рядом «киви». Или они имели в виду фрукт?

В хранилище парень в серой униформе спросил у Джоша полное имя, дал расписаться в какой-то бумажке и направил к ящику дэ-двадцать-четыре-ноль-ноль. Они пошли по пустым коридорам с зелёными дверьми через каждые полметра. Тайлер подумал об инкубаторе. Или о тюрьме. В конце коридора был маленький зал, стены которого покрывали узкие ящики. На каждом ящике была цифровая панель. Они переглянулись и подошли к нужному. Джош выдохнул и ввёл: 1713. Ящик пискнул, приоткрылась дверца.

Джош достал книгу — «Додо и сородичи, или история, сходства и остеология* додо», авторы Стрикленд и Мелвилл. На обложке — рисунок толстопопой неуклюжей птицы. Джош открыл книгу, увидел конверт.

«Дорогой Джош,  
Ты умница. Восхищаюсь твоей догадкой.  
Как тебе Копенгаген? Я больше всего люблю порт.  
Признаюсь, мне не терпится загадать тебе новую загадку. Я от души повеселился, когда придумывал её. Надеюсь, моя задумка понравится и тебе.  
Отправляйся в страну, которая граничит с Польшей, Германией, Австрией и Словакией, в город, на гербе которого есть три коронованных льва и ветви липового дерева. Неподалёку от башни, которая является копией Эйфелевой, будет монастырь. В этом монастыре собрана любопытнейшая коллекция вещей. Зайди в библиотеку. В копии книги, которую ты держишь сейчас в руках, ты найдёшь моё послание.  
До скорой встречи,  
С любовью,  
Оуэн»

+++

Страной оказалась Чехия, город — Прагой, копией Эйфелевой — Петршинская башня. Тайлер еле выговорил — ох уж эти славянские языки. С большей вероятностью Оуэн имел в виду Страговский монастырь — один из старейших монастырей ордена монахов-премонстрантов. Кого, хмурился Тайлер, вчитываясь в слово из пятнадцати букв минимум. Как они будут общаться, в этой Праге, господи. Нужно было учить чешский.

В монастыре была библиотека: если судить по фоткам в интернете — сказочно-красивая. Не эстетически-строгая библиотека, как в Оксфорде, а дворец какой-то, думал Тайлер рассматривая кадры.

Они купили билеты на самолёт, вылет был в шесть утра. Что означало, что они опять нормально не поспят. Ну что делать. Не на поезде же пилить десять часов.

Собрав вещи, Тайлер уселся на кровать. Мобильник показывал девять вечера и теоретически можно было лечь спать, чтобы вскочить в три утра и поехать в аэропорт. Но спать, конечно же, не хотелось. Он встал и начал бродить по комнате, в пятый раз проверил все ящики — ничего ли он не забыл. Интересно, чем там занят Джош. Ему-то вообще собирать нечего. Валяется наверное без дела и слушает музыку. Тайлер посмотрел на себя в зеркало, пригладил волосы и направился в его комнату. Негромко постучал три раза.

— Хэй, — сказал он и застыл: Джош, как всегда, был без футболки, спасибо, что в джинсах. — Что делаешь?

— Да я… — он неопределённо махнул рукой. — Заходи.

Тайлер зашёл и прислонился спиной к двери. Чёрт, а сейчас что? Сказать, что он снова не прочь с ним поцеловаться? Попрактиковаться, так сказать. Джош кинул на него внимательный взгляд.

— Ты чего?

— Ничего, — хмыкнул Тайлер. — Давай что-нибудь посмотрим?

Джош нашёл пульт и плюхнулся на кровать. Тайлер лёг рядом. Положил руку рядом с татуированной рукой Джоша. От неё исходило слабое тепло, и Тайлер закусил губу, чувствуя как по позвоночнику ползут мурашки. Он покосился на Джоша: тот упорно смотрел в экран, из которого вещали что-то про производительность судов. Тайлер дёрнул мизинцем и прикоснулся к запястью Джоша. Джош сразу повернул голову и, выдержав паузу, спросил:

— Поцелуемся?

— Да, — обрадовался Тайлер, опустился пониже на подушке и обнял Джоша за талию, когда он навис над ним.

Губы у Джоша были мягкие, прохладные, как мятный мармелад. Тайлер изгибался под ним, когда Джош приподнимался, чтобы поцеловать его под другим углом. Тайлер чувствовал, что Джош действует осторожно, но умело, сдерживает себя, чтобы сильно не распаляться. Ах так, подумал Тайлер и застонал в его рот. Джош поцеловал его глубже, дыхание участилось, и Тайлер скользнул ладонями по его голой спине, сжал упругую задницу. Джош сладко вздохнул, толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, и Тайлер повторил его движение.

— Подожди, — прошептал он, и Джош оторвался от него, откинул голову назад, посмотрел тяжёлым взглядом из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.

— Боже, — выдохнул он и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Слезь с меня, — Тайлер оттолкнул его.

— Пойдёшь к себе? — хриплым голосом спросил Джош.

— Нет, — Тайлер расстегнул молнию на джинсах и, дрыгая ногами, начал их стягивать.

Джош последовал его примеру. Улыбаясь, повернулся к Тайлеру, потянул за край его футболки, и та через мгновение полетела куда-то в сторону. Тайлер лёг обратно, обнял за его плечи и коротко поцеловал в губы. Потом запустил пальцы в его волосы и, удерживая за затылок, опустился к его шее, провёл по ней языком. Джош громко застонал, и Тайлер усмехнулся в его кожу.

— У тебя точно раньше никого не было? — с придыханием спросил Джош.

— Точно, а что? — Тайлер погладил его по пояснице.

— Ты горяч.

— М, — ответил Тайлер и прижался к его губам.

Спустя какое-то время он очутился на Джоше. Джош втянул в рот его сосок и, посасывая его, крепко удерживал Тайлера за бока. Тайлер вскрикнул, сжал в кулак мягкую подушку, и посмотрел вниз. Боже, боже, вау, как здорово, как в эротическом фильме, только в разы ярче. Ему было жарко, он чувствовал, как всё его тело покрывается приятной испариной. Джош приспустил его трусы, полностью оголяя его, и Тайлер успел подумать, о, да, даа, пожалуйста.

Джош работал рукой быстро и уверенно, и Тайлер толкался в его ладонь, за закрытыми веками скакали блестящие точки, он часто и тяжело дышал открытым ртом с каждым движением вперёд. Наконец внизу живота вспыхнуло, по спине побежали электрические разряды, разбрасывая искры по пути, и он выгнулся, кончил с протяжным, громким стоном.

Опустившись рядом с Джошем на кровать, он полежал несколько секунд тяжело дыша, потом потянулся к нему и поцеловал в щёку.

— Сейчас, — пробормотал он, — сейчас я всё сделаю.

Он приподнялся на локте и запустил ладонь Джошу в трусы. Ох ты чёрт, как горячо-то, подумал Тайлер, обхватывая напряжённый член. Но суховато, решил он. Наклонился и, не мешкая, приспустил ткань, провёл языком по всей длине.

— Что ты… — Джош смотрел на него огромными глазами.

— Чч, лежи, — серьёзно сказал Тайлер. — Так нужно.

Теперь было то, что надо — ладонь заскользила, как по маслу, плоский живот Джоша напрягся, стал подниматься и опускаться чаще, и Тайлер смотрел, как у Джоша раскрывается от удовольствия рот, как дрожат короткие ресницы. О, да, детка, я тоже кое-что умею, подумал Тайлер и слегка укусил Джоша за плечо.

Джош кончил и, мгновение спустя, распахнул глаза и ошарашенно посмотрел на Тайлера.

— Ну ты даёшь, — выдал он, переводя дыхание.

— Бывает, — Тайлер перевернулся на спину и улыбнулся потолку.

— Я не верю, что ты раньше ни с кем, — Джош потянулся к прикроватному столику, на котором лежало полотенце. — Ты слишком… как бы это… умелый.

— Я много читал, — признался Тайлер, наблюдая, как он вытирал живот.

— Про что?

— Про секс. Как что делать.

Джош помолчал. Передал полотенце Тайлеру.

— Как же ты выживал? — застенчиво спросил Джош.

Тайлер поднял правую руку, повертел ей. Джош улыбнулся.

Приведя себя в порядок, они улеглись обратно на кровать и немного пощёлкали каналы. Шли одни непонятные датские новости и передачи. Про птиц ничего не было, глупых боевиков тоже не показывали. Тайлер задумался о том, что, упс, у него был секс. Судя по тому, что он сейчас улыбается, как идиот, то весьма и весьма неплохой.

— Так тебе понравилось? — тихо спросил Тайлер.

— Что? — не расслышал Джош.

— Со мной. Понравилось? — господи, он только что довёл человека до оргазма, почему он всё равно краснеет, как подросток.

— Да, — Джош улыбнулся. — По мне не видно?

— Я просто уточнил, — отвернулся Тайлер.

Джош коротко рассмеялся и чмокнул его в щёку. Тайлер улыбнулся и пошёл в ванную. На обратном пути он заметил на столе несколько открытых конвертов. Наверное, все дедушкины письма, подумал Тайлер и взял одно из них. Это последнее, из хранилища, вот из Нью-Йорка и Оксфорда, а вот это он не читал.

— Не возражаешь? — он поднял лист и показал его Джошу.

— Нет, читай, — Джош кинул на него взгляд и уткнулся обратно в мобильник.

Тайлер развернул лист.

«Дорогой Джош,  
Если ты читаешь это письмо, значит, ты вернулся в родной город. Я не был там много лет, но меня не покидает ощущение, что там всё хорошо.  
Ну что, готов к поискам?  
Начнём с лёгкого. Отправляйся в Нью-Йорк. Там ты найдёшь человека, который передаст тебе моё следующее задание. Как только окажешься там, позвони по номеру +33-442-124-37-21.  
Желаю тебе счастливой дороги и до встречи.  
С любовью,  
Оуэн».

Так, в Нью-Йорке мы уже были, подумал Тайлер, складывая письмо. Кажется, это было примерно сто лет назад. Он хмыкнул. Джош подошёл к нему сзади, приобнял за талию и положил подбородок на плечо.

— Узнал что-нибудь интересное? — спросил он.

— Только то, что ты правильно перевёл название города, которое было в послании из Колумбуса, — он повернулся к нему. — Лингвист-герой.

Он открыл следующее письмо, которое было в два раза длиннее предыдущего.

«Дорогой Джош,

Если ты читаешь это письмо, то меня уже нет на этом свете. Я прожил долгую и интересную жизнь, и ни о чём не жалею. Как ты знаешь, последние годы я провёл в Провансе, если тебе выпадет шанс приехать сюда — не упусти его. Здесь лучшее вино в мире и невероятные пейзажи, от которых захватывает дух.

У меня есть для тебя подарок. Он необычный, и я хочу, чтобы он запомнился тебе на всю жизнь. Найдя его, ты приобретёшь богатство, и я говорю не только о материальном. По пути ты встретишь новых людей, которые будут помогать тебе — будь к ним сострадателен, и тогда они будут сострадательны к тебе. Ты приобретёшь опыт, который будет драгоценнее всех бриллиантов на земле.

Где бы ты сейчас не находился, отправляйся домой, в Колумбус. В почтовом ящике на твоё имя будет письмо. Чтобы получить главный приз, нужно будет пройти через небольшие испытания. Они простые, и я уверен, что ты легко справишься со всеми.

Ты отправишься на поиски додо. Её, как и меня, давно не существует, но в то же время, она с нами. Её останки можно найти в разных странах мира, я видел их собственными глазами и представлял, как эта необычная птица скачет по болотам. И в этот самый момент она была живая, потому что люди на протяжении столетий сохранили память о ней.

Я отвлёкся, прости болтливого старика. Возвращайся в Колумбус, найди письмо и отправляйся на поиски! Пусть тебе сопутствует удача, и я от души надеюсь, что ты оценишь подарок, который я тебе приготовил.

С любовью,  
Оуэн.»

Тайлер опустил письмо. Господи. Джош идиот. Точнее, он сам идиот, почему он не попросил первое письмо Оуэна сразу. Нет никакого богатства, нет никаких денег, они будут колесить по всему свету миллион лет, и так ничего и не найдут. Потому что они ищут — додо, птицу, которая вымерла, от которой остались уродливые черепа и кости. Это как гоняться за призраком, только в их случае, если они его не поймают, то им светит пребывание в больнице с переломанными конечностями и разорванной селезёнкой.

— Хэй, — Джош постучал ему по лопатке. — Что случилось?

— Всё пропало, — Тайлер повесил голову. — Мы разъезжаем по странам, в которых можно найти останки додо, или картину с додо, или памятник человеку, который написал о додо сто лет назад. Понимаешь? — он повернулся к Джошу и потряс письмом. — Это бесконечный процесс, потому что в мире полно мест, которые так или иначе связаны с додо, а мы так и будем ездить из города в город, пока до нас не доберётся Пит, и тогда передвигаться будет сложнее.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — замахал руками Джош. — Про что ты?

Тайлер перевёл первое письмо. Джош помолчал, покусал ноготь на большом пальце.

— Ты думаешь, дедушка имел в виду духовное богатство? — спросил он наконец.

— Я не знаю, — Тайлер упал на кровать. — Думаю, что пора обзванивать врачей, искать хорошего лицевого хирурга.

— Подожди ты, ну, — Джош сел рядом. — У нас ещё есть время.

— А что потом? — уныло спросил Тайлер, пялясь в потолок.

— Потом будем действовать по обстоятельствам, — сказал Джош. — Дедушка не мог меня обмануть, — он покачал головой. — Всё будет хорошо. Ты мне веришь?

Тайлер повернулся к нему, нахмурив брови: раны на лице Джоша зажили, глаза смотрели ясно. Господи, подумал Тайлер, как такое может быть. Он улыбнулся уголком рта, опустил ресницы и сказал:

— Да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Остеология - это раздел анатомии, изучающий строение костей.
> 
> Зоологический музей в Копенгагене, если кому-то интересно:  
> https://zoologi.snm.ku.dk/


	5. Прага, Чешская Республика

«Каструп» сменил аэропорт имени Вацлава Гавела. Тайлер чувствовал себя недееспособным, когда пробовал произнести это имя вслух. Джош смотрел на него с тревогой.

Прошлой ночью они поспали от силы два часа, и сейчас его чуть не вырубило в такси, которое везло их в отель. Потому что вчера Тайлер остался в номере Джоша, и они болтали о лучшем возрасте для начала отношений в полной темноте. Потом Тайлер обнаружил, что они опять целуются, и всё закончилось руками друг у друга в трусах. Итог: у Джоша на шее красовался небольшой бордовый засос, а Тайлер чувствовал, что у него опухли губы.

Они подъехали к белой ограде. Тайлер вытянул шею: ого, это чьи-то частные владения что ли? Вместо привычного здания с десятком этажей, он увидел несколько двухэтажных домиков из рыжего кирпича, раскидистые деревья, каменные дорожки, ведущие вглубь двора. Однако.

Когда они подходили к стойке администрации, Тайлер остановился и дёрнул Джоша за рукав. Тот обернулся, удивлённо приподняв брови.

— Давай, — кашлянул Тайлер, — давай возьмём один номер на двоих? Так будет дешевле. Наверное.

Джош не ответил, но улыбнулся и едва заметно кивнул.

Зайдя в комнату, они бросили сумки на пол и упали на кровать, не снимая обуви.

— Поспим немного, — пробормотал Джош, подбираясь к подушке, — потом пойдём. Библиотека до пяти.

— Ага, — отозвался Тайлер и отключился.

Ему снились самолёты, беготня по каким-то улицам, и он словно парил над землёй. Тайлер проснулся с блаженной улыбкой на губах и потянулся. За окном чирикали воробьи, солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь занавески, от чего вся комната была в золотистых пятнах. Тайлер повернулся и вытянул руку.

Джоша не было.

Тайлер сдвинул брови и сел. Куда он делся? Засыпали же вместе.

— Джоооош? — позвал Тайлер, опуская ноги с кровати.

Он зашёл в ванную, но там никого не было. Вернулся в комнату, открыл окно выглянул на улицу. Подавил в себе желание заорать на весь тихий дворик: Джоооош!

Тайлер сглотнул и натянул кеды. Завис. Он отчётливо помнил, что засыпал в кедах, с мыслью о том, что у него нет сил их снять. Он оглянулся вокруг: рюкзак Джоша валялся на полу у двери. Значит, вещи оставил, не окончательно сбежал. Ладно.

Он вышел в коридор, потом в просторный холл. Мужчина общался с девушкой администратором на непонятном языке. Больше никого не было. Тайлер достал телефон, набрал:

«Где ты?»

Сообщение было доставлено. Тайлер не сводил глаз с экрана. Давай, отвечай, какого хрена ты бросил меня здесь, среди этих чешских красот. Подождав две минуты и так не дождавшись ответа, Тайлер направился обратно в комнату.

Подождав ещё минуту, он позвонил Джошу. Пошли длинные гудки. Раз, два, три, чёрт. Где он ходит? Или правда свалил куда подальше, оставив его разгребать дедушкины французские загадки и общаться с Питом? Как же так-то, расстроился Тайлер. Живот скрутило, и он лёг на кровать, обняв колени.

Минут через пять дверь распахнулась, ввалился Джош, держа в руках бумажный пакет и картонную подставку с двумя стаканами, из которых поднимался пар. Замер, уставившись на Тайлера.

— Ты чего? — спросил он испуганно.

Тайлер вскочил и двинулся на него.

— Ты где пропадал? — грозно спросил он.

— За кофе ходил, — непонимающе захлопал ресницами Джош.

— А, — Тайлер опустил плечи. — А чего меня не позвал?

— Не хотел будить, — Джош поставил стаканы на стол и зашуршал пакетом. — Купил каких-то чешских булок. Сказали самые вкусные на районе.

Позавтракав — или пообедав? часы показывали полвторого, — они направились в монастырь. Тайлер вертел головой: такого в Штатах, конечно, не увидишь, архитектурные изыски эти, одноэтажные домики, из окон которых свисали корзины с цветами. Много зелени, мощённая дорогая. Неожиданно Тайлер почувствовал себя уютно. Достал телефон, сфоткал каменные фигуры, которые украшали мощную арку.

Подходя к монастырю, они увидели очередь. У Тайлера округлились глаза. Серьёзно? Очередь? В монастырь? Куда они попали.

Они подошли ближе. Встали за молодой парой. У девушки были рыжие кудрявые волосы, собранные на затылке, парень был в чёрных очках и белой майке на тщедушном теле. Понаблюдав за ними некоторое время и поняв, что они говорят на сатанинском языке, Тайлер решился.

— Прошу прощения, — начал он, девушка обернулась, — вы говорите по-английски?

— Отчень плоха, — выдала она, и Тайлер почесал ухо.

— По-французски? — предложил он.

Девушка заморгала, перевела взгляд на парня. Тот стоял с непроницаемым лицом и молчал. Ох, будет туго, подумал Тайлер.

— Хэй, я пойду узнаю, что происходит и вернусь, — сказал Джош и ушёл в начало очереди.

Тайлер кивнул и, лучезарно улыбаясь, вернулся к попыткам наладить связь с сатанистами. Те что-то возбуждённо обсуждали.

— Почему очередь? — спросил он с расстановкой.

— Не знаю, — почти без акцента ответила она. — Многа людей. Нет доступа. Одна сотня. Сотня, — она подняла руки, показала десять пальцев, — Сотня в сутки.

Что? Какая сотня в сутки? Он встал на цыпочки, чтобы поискать Джоша. Очередь не двигалась.

Джош вернулся через пять минут. Видок у него был нерадостный.

— По ходу, нам сегодня не прорваться, — сообщил он.

— Почему?

— В библиотеку впускают только сто человек в день. Мне сказали, что лучше приходить с утра пораньше, если хотим попасть внутрь.

— Ничего себе, — поджал губы Тайлер. — Думаешь, зря простоим?

— Скорей всего, — Джош запустил ладонь в волосы, потом пригладил их. — Там ещё есть несколько залов, туда пускают. А в библиотеку всё очень строго.

Потоптавшись на месте некоторое время, они решили встать завтра в восемь утра и прийти сюда к открытию. Где это видано! В Европе, подумал Тайлер, вот где. Люди здесь стоят в очереди весь день, чтобы созерцать полуразвалившиеся фрески, картины древних мастеров. Короче, другая планета какая-то, подвёл итог он.

— Раз у нас в запасе целый день, — заговорил Джош, — предлагаю пойти и попотреблять чего-нибудь исключительно чешского. Пиво! Во!

— Нет, — поморщился Тайлер. — Не хочу пива. Я потом, — он помедлил, — плохо сплю.

— Понятно, — он полез в гугл. — Тогда давай займёмся твоим любимым делом.

Тайлер напрягся: какое у него любимое дело? За последние несколько дней у него несколько поменялись предпочтения.

— Пойдём в зоопарк? — Джош развернул к нему экран мобильника. — Говорят, один из лучших в мире.

— М, точно, — хмыкнул Тайлер, — давно не видели редких животных.

— Там наверное есть какие-нибудь зелёные кваквы с моногамными лебедями, — наклонился к нему Джош.

Тайлер покосился на него, усмехнулся и слегка толкнул плечом в плечо. Запомнил же. Джош улыбнулся шире, и они направились к остановке.

+++

Зоопарк напоминал африканские саванны среди городских джунглей. Здесь было много зелени, необычно оформленных вольеров из камней, деревянных перегородок, за которыми свободно разгуливали жирафы, слоны, гориллы и прочие обитатели жаркого континента. Джош и Тайлер обошли павильон хищников и пресмыкающихся, вышли к павильону с животными из Индонезии, и казалось, что это только малая часть всего, что имелось в зоопарке. Здесь можно было гулять до завтрашнего утра.

Тайлер читал вывеску про львов, которые были привезены из Индии, являлись чистокровной, редкой породы, и их можно найти только в Пражском зоопарке.

— Жалко тебе их? — сочувственно спросил Джош.

— С чего бы это, — отвлёкся Тайлер. — Наоборот, им здесь круто.

— Неожиданно, — поднял бровь Джош. — Я думал, у тебя болит сердце за каждое живое существо на планете.

— А я смотрю, ты опять смешно шутишь, — Тайлер закатил глаза.

— Прости, но серьёзно? Тебе не жалко всех этих обезьянок-ящериц, которые сидят взаперти всю жизнь? — заинтересованно спросил Джош.

— Не знаю, откуда вообще пошла эта тема, что животных в зоопарке нужно жалеть? Наверное, некоторые люди смотрят на животных и думают, что ах, бедный медвежонок, как он тут справляется! Награждают животных своими чувствами, думают за них, тогда как животным вообще по фигу, — Тайлер фыркнул. — Любому медвежонку здесь лучше, чем его сородичам в лесу, где в любой день на них могут выйти браконьеры и пристрелить ради шкурки.

Мимо них с визгами пронеслась толпа детей. Тайлер посторонился, врезался в Джоша. Тот довольно улыбнулся, скользнул взглядом по лицу, задержался на губах. Тайлер отступил назад, проигнорировав жаркую волну, которая на секунду поднялась в нём. Он продолжил:

— Животных тут кормят пять раз в день, ухаживают за ними, они здесь могут размножаться, — кивнул себе Тайлер. — Зоопарки это хорошо, благодаря им сохраняются некоторые редкие особи. Как эти львы, или ещё кто-нибудь.

— Никогда не задумывался над этим, но сейчас слушаю тебя и понимаю, что ты прав.

Они прошли вглубь парка, купили по мороженому. Тайлер вспомнил о додо. Если бы зоопарки были в семнадцатом веке, помогло бы это ей выжить? Или тому пингвину из Копенгагенского музея? Каким местом думали люди, когда охотились на них, чем они им мешали? Видимо жрать было больше нечего, или что. При этом технический прогресс летел быстрее пули, и никто не замечал, что некоторых животных становилось всё меньше и меньше. Ох, до чего странный, запутанный мир.

— Хэй, ты чего нос повесил, — сказал Джош, когда они вышли на широкий деревянный мост. — Смотри-ка, твои друзья.

Рядом расхаживала стая фламинго. Точнее, несколько стай — бледно-розовые и ярко-красные особи выхаживали по воде, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Кто-то чистил перья, кто-то искал еду, кто-то стоял на одной ноге, как экзотическая статуя.

— Что скажешь? — спросил Джош.

— Красивые. Они такого цвета из-за розового молока, которым они кормят птенцов.

— Розового молока? — поразился Джош.

— Да. Потому что туда кровь примешивается.

— Вампирюги, — веско сказал Джош. — Моногамные?

— Как правило, — Тайлер смотрел, как фламинго чистит клюв. — Тебе зачем?

— Решил встать на правильный путь, — отозвался Джош, поворачиваясь к птицам спиной и опираясь локтями о деревянные перила.

— Свить гнездо с какой-нибудь миловидной пташкой? — бездумно спросил Тайлер и замолчал. Чёрт, что он только что сделал.

— Почему сразу пташкой, — с улыбкой ответил Джош и поиграл бровями. — Будешь моим фламинго?

Тайлер закатил глаза, опустил плечи и со стоном пошёл подальше от моста. Шуточки он шутит! Весело ему, нашёл с кем целоваться и удовлетворять свои животные инстинкты, а как найдёт миллионы своего дедушки, так сразу забудет обо всём и ускачет куда-нибудь в Перу на поиски новых приключений. Или Джош думает, что он с ним на полном серьёзе закрутил вечеринку? Ну вообще-то, да, как ни странно это признавать, вновь подумал Тайлер. Ох, господи, как так получилось, что он привязался к Джошу, за что ему это. Ведь он его ненавидел, мечтал послать ко всем чертям и вернуться домой к спокойной тихой жизни.

Тайлер нахмурился. Он вдруг вспомнил, как просиживал в универе сутки напролёт, без лишних слов соглашался проверять кучу тестов чужих преподавателей. И это был он. Он, Тайлер Джозеф, а не какой-то левый чувак, который не выбирался дальше Ниагарского водопада и не видел ничего занимательней аквапарка на Пауэл Роад. Боже, это действительно его жизнь? И к этому он правда хочет вернуться?

Кто-то взял его повыше локтя. Тайлер остановился и повернулся.

— Не смей смеяться надо мной, — пригрозил он, наставив на него указательный палец.

— Я не смеялся, — растерялся Джош. — Мы целовались и разговаривали и…

— И?

— Ты сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь, и ты мне нравишься, — Джош опустил голову, цвет его волос походил на оперение фламинго. — И я бы не хотел портить наши… то, что происходит между нами, — заключил он.

— Ты не портишь, — вырвалось у Тайлера; а, к чёрту. — Просто… не шути так.

— Как «так»?

— Про отношения. Для меня это больная тема, потому что у меня их никогда не было.

— Да, я помню, — кивнул Джош.

Ещё бы, такое забудешь, сердито подумал Тайлер. Господи боже, он не мог поверить, что говорит об этом с Джошем посреди зоопарка. Дожил.

Джош явно хотел что-то добавить, но потом передумал. Он улыбнулся и протянул Тайлеру руку. Кусая губы и не глядя на него, Тайлер потряс её в ответ.

По пути в отель обсуждали бывших. Тайлер потребовал, чтобы Джош рассказал ему обо всех людях, с которыми он спал, а Тайлер в свою очередь рассказал о подруге из школы и про парня из интернета. Джош сбился со счёту на двенадцатом или тринадцатом человеке, и они перешли к обсуждению моногамии и полигамии.

— С одной стороны, каждому своё, конечно же, — размахивал руками Тайлер, когда они сидели за столом и ужинали какими-то хитрыми макаронами с овощами. — Но лично я не хочу делить любимого человека с кем попало.

— А _не_ с кем попало — типа нормально? — улыбнулся Джош.

— Не придирайся к словам, — поднял на него вилку Тайлер. — Ни с кем я любимого человека делить не буду.

— Я понял, — Джош жевал, не сводя с него загадочного взгляда.

Поднимаясь в комнату, Тайлер вспомнил: чёрт, чёрт, они же в одном номере заселились. По коже пробежал приятный озноб, и одновременно засосало под ложечкой. Всё нормально, подумал Тайлер, сейчас они зайдут, включат телевизор. Немного посмотрят новости на сатанинском и лягут спать. Завтра в девять нужно, как штык, быть у библиотеки.

Как только они зашли внутрь, Тайлер притянул Джоша за руку и поцеловал в губы. Джош прижал его к двери и, целуя, скользнул ладонью от макушки вниз по шее. Тайлер чуть не задохнулся. Что он творит, думал он, стягивая с себя футболку и возвращаясь к губам Джоша, у него мозг, что ли, расщепляется, как только он остаётся с ним один на один и в темноте?

У Джоша застряла голова в вороте футболки, когда он лихорадочно избавлялся от неё, и Тайлер хихикнул, помог ему вылезти. Потом поцеловал его улыбку, колючий подбородок и такую же колючую щёку. Джош обнял его за талию и поймал его губы.

Они упали на кровать, запутавшись в ногах и хохоча над неуклюжестью, которая сопровождала их сегодня. Тайлер перекатился на спину, раздвинул колени, позволил Джошу удобно расположиться между них. Они целовались очень долго, сладостно, Джош коротко постанывал, и Тайлер был готов целоваться с ним вечно, лишь бы слушать, как Джош отзывается на его ласки.

— Стой, — Тайлер кое-как вывернулся, достал мобильник.

— Оу, — кашлянул Джош, — хочешь устроить прямой эфир?

— Господи, — пробормотал Тайлер, качая головой, — что за грязные инсинуации, будильник я ставлю, — он показал Джошу экран. — На восемь, окей?

— Окей, — согласился Джош и потянулся к нему.

Тайлер, не глядя, бросил телефон в сторону, обнял Джоша за шею и закрыл глаза.

+++

Открыв рот, Тайлер смотрел на потолок. Охрененно. Это как Сикстинская капелла. Как пять Сикстинских капелл, собранных в одном месте, а именно — в пражском монастыре. Здесь были ангелы, нимфы, молодые боги — светло-зелёное на серебряном, голубое на золотом. Боже. То есть… Тайлер прочистил горло. Это выглядело так, словно потолок и правда расписывал сам Господь. Нереально. Тайлер боялся лишний раз вздохнуть, прикоснуться к столам, полкам или вот к этому глобусу звёздного неба. Не страны мира, а созвездия! В виде животных. Тайлер читал про эту карту неба: Овен был изображён в виде барана с завитушкой рогов, Телец — в виде быка, и так далее. Очень красиво.

— Хэй! — громким шёпотом позвал Джош. — Мы будем искать книгу или нет?

— Да, — очнулся Тайлер и поджал губы, завидев количество книг в высоких шкафах. — Чёрт, их много.

— Поищем по фамилиям.

Сначала они нашли шкаф, в котором были авторы с фамилиями на Л, М, Н. Мелвилла не нашли. Одни древние рукописи в плотных обложках с узорами. На Тайлера снова напала паника — а что если, этой книги здесь нет? Вдруг её кто-нибудь взял и не вернул? Или украл? С другой стороны, кому нужна книга про додо, написанная неизвестно кем двести лет назад? Тайлер вспомнил очередь в монастырь и подумал, да кому угодно.

— Могу чем-нибудь вам помочь, молодые люди? — спросил старушечий голос.

Тайлер повернулся: перед ними стояла пожилая женщина с белыми, как снег, волосами. Она была низкого роста, маленькая и хрупкая. На носу — огромные очки, под ними — поджатые губы, настолько тонкие, что напоминали аккуратный разрез. От её пёстрой блузки в мелкий красно-чёрный цветочек рябило в глазах.

— Стрикленд и Мелвилл «Додо и сородичи», — сказал Джош.

— Сюда, пожалуйста.

Джош и Тайлер переглянулись и пошли за старушкой. Она подвела их к шкафу в самом дальнем углу. Отошла на несколько шагов, остановилась и уставилась на них в ожидании. О, чёрт, подумал Тайлер, она что, будет стоять и смотреть, как они роются в книгах? Что за хрень.

— Вот она, — прошептал Джош и вытащил толстый том в чёрной обложке.

Но когда он открыл книгу, там ничего не было. Лицо, на которое заползла было улыбка, осунулось. Чёрт, чёрт. Где чёртово письмо? Тайлер взял у Джоша книгу, хорошенько полистал страницы. Перевернул книгу, потряс её корешком вверх, постучал по нему для верности. Письма не было. Он поднял глаза на Джоша: тот смотрел на него с тревогой.

— Молодые люди, так с книгами не обращаются, — строго сказала старушка со своего места.

— Простите, — пробормотал Джош и поставил Стрикленда на место; потом замер. — Смотри, — тихим голосом сказал он.

Рядом с книгой, с которой они так варварски обошлись, стоял ещё один том «Додо и сородичей». А за ним ещё один. Вау, значит ещё не всё потеряно! Тайлер вытянулся, как струна.

Джош вытащил книгу, открыл её. Взял листы в ладонь, пошуршал страницами. Здесь тоже письма не было.

— Молодые люди! — вновь подала голос старушка, и Тайлер шумно выпустил воздух через ноздри. — Что вы ищите? Вам помочь?

— Нет, спасибо! — крикнул Джош, запихивая второй экземпляр и доставая третий.

Она когда-нибудь уйдёт, сердито подумал Тайлер: он повернул голову и кинул на старушку свирепый взгляд. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что он свирепый, хотя старушка не подала никаких признаков смущения. Когда Тайлер повернулся обратно, то увидел тонкий конверт, который лежал между открытыми страницами. Он улыбнулся и посмотрел на Джоша. Тот кивнул.

— Бери.

Тайлер взял письмо нетвёрдой рукой. Пока Джош ставил книгу на место, он разорвал бумагу. Они отошли от шкафа, поближе к окну, из которого лился солнечный свет. Тайлер развернул лист, пробежался по строчкам. О, господи. О, господи. Он закрыл рот рукой, чтобы не заорать.

— Что такое? — испуганно прошептал Джош. — Что там?

Вместо ответа Тайлер повис у него на шее. Джош неуверенно положил ему руки на талию, слегка похлопал по пояснице.

— Мы едем на Маврикий! — заверещал Тайлер. — На Маврикий! — он чуть не пустился в пляс.

— Куда? — Джош взял у него письмо, всмотрелся в строчки. — Как ты это понял? Переведи.

Тайлер перевёл.

«Дорогой Джош,  
Если ты читаешь это письмо, то ты смог найти правильный шкаф, правильный том в библиотеке в Страговском монастыре. Обязательно пройдись по округе — ты увидишь, что я не просто так выбрал это место.  
Мы отправимся на родину додо, столица которого названа в честь Людовика XV, но тебе нужен Пруд Мечтаний. На 20°26'56.1"S 57°42'22.5"E есть дерево. Ты сразу узнаешь его. Оно старое, его кора потрескалась от жары, но ветви такие же зелёные и налитые жизнью, как и пятьдесят лет назад. Со стороны северо-востока, вниз на 2 фута*, и ты наконец найдёшь то, что искал.  
До встречи.  
С любовью, Оуэн»

— Родина додо — это Маврикий, город нужно загуглить, но я не думаю, что там много городов, это маленький остров недалеко от Мадагаскара, — перечислял Тайлер, с трудом веря, что они туда отправятся. — Пруд мечтаний это какое-то определённое место, но у нас есть координаты, его легко будет найти.

— Вау, — Джош надул щёки. — Мадагаскар? Это куда животные сбежали в том мультфильме?

— Да! Это там, внизу, около ЮАР. Почти.

— Стой, не грузи меня фактами географии, — поднял ладонь Джош.

— Но Маврикий! Маврикий! — Тайлер потопал ногами о деревянный пол, потряс руками от предвкушения. — Ты же возьмёшь меня на Маврикий? — он вдруг замер.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Джош.

Тайлер пискнул и снова обнял его за шею. Господи, он летит в одно из самых красивых мест на земле! За что ему такое счастье?

— Молодые люди! — строже прежнего заговорила старушка. — Пожалуйста, прекратите нарушать тишину, вы находитесь в библиотеке и в старейшем здании…

— Всё, мы уходим, — сказал Тайлер, приближаясь к ней. — Спасибо за всё.

На полпути к выходу, он остановился и повернул назад. Джош проводил его взглядом.

— Хэй, ты чего?

— Прошу прощения, — обратился Тайлер к старушке. — Скажите, пожалуйста, есть ли у вас экспонаты связанные с додо? — спросил он.

— Второй коридор, направо, — та махнула рукой в нужном направлении.

За стеклом находилась мумия птицы. Она не была такой ухоженной, как чучело в Оксфорде, здесь на них смотрело нечто страшное, с раскрытым кривым клювом набок, растопыренными крыльями и белым глазом, в котором застыло безумие. Тайлеру стало жутко на секунду, новости о Маврикии померкли. Он понял, что не перевёл Джошу одно-единственное слово в письме, и сейчас оно всплыло у Тайлера в голове: Оуэн написал «наконец». Наконец. Значит ли это, что на Маврикии их поиски остановятся, и ему — хочешь, не хочешь, но придётся возвращаться в Колумбус? Тайлер прикрыл глаза. Ладно. Будет решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Они ещё до Маврикия не долетели. У него ещё есть время, чтобы повеселиться, насладиться всем, что ожидает его ближайшие несколько дней.

+++

Тайлер прыгал на кровати. Она скрипела и ходила под ним ходуном. Джош, который лежал на ней, вытянув ноги и уткнувшись в мобильник, раскачивался из стороны в сторону.

— Где будем делать пересадку? — Джош держался за телефон, как будто он был единственной вещью, способной сохранить равновесие. — В Париже или Стамбуле?

Тайлер бухнулся рядом с ним, подполз ближе и заглянул в экран.

— В Париже? Можно сделать пересадку в Париже? — о боже, жизнь становилась лучше и лучше.

— Нужно. Прямых рейсов на Маврикий нет, — Джош открыл новую вкладку.

— Тогда Париж! — он отодвинулся и лёг на спину. — О, господи, я побываю в Париже.

— Всего часа три, не больше.

— О.

— У нас будет время только, чтобы пересесть в другой самолёт, — Джош сосредоточенно что-то печатал. — Знаешь, сколько лететь? Одиннадцать часов! Никогда так много не летал.

Тайлер хотел сказать «я тоже», но вспомнил, что Джош это и так знает. На него снова обрушилось осознание, что скоро всё закончится. Если до Маврикия лететь одиннадцать часов, а в Париже они будут завтра, значит, через два дня можно думать о возвращении в Огайо. Он закрыл глаза. Опять оно, опять это жуткое ощущение, что от него ускользает что-то ценное, дорогое, что-то к чему он привык. Не будет больше ожидания, загадок на французском, не будет Джоша. Так посмотришь — обычный мужик с розовыми волосами, который его шантажировал, а потом оплатил билеты в четыре страны и научил целоваться. Ну и что. Тайлер вздохнул. Ладно. Ещё есть сегодня и завтра, и одиннадцать часов в самолёте, примерно сутки на Маврикии. На Маврикии. На берегу океана, где в округе будет обитать десяток людей от силы. Там наверное живут всякие птицы, которых нельзя увидеть больше нигде на планете. Они обязательно поплавают — Тайлер не помнил, когда он последний раз плескался в воде. Ему наверное было шестнадцать. Надо наверстать! Ой, у него нет ни шорт, ни того, в чём плавать. Но можно купить! В Париже, например. Будут у него настоящие французские трусы из аэропорта Шарль де Голля.

— Завтра вылет в десять утра, — сообщил Джош. — В двенадцать мы в Париже, в полчетвёртого садимся в самолёт до Маврикия, а дальше мне не сосчитать.

Они решили лечь спать пораньше. Выйдя из душа, Тайлер подумал, что не будет сегодня приставать к Джошу. Сколько можно. Он взрослый половозрелый мужчина, он умеет держать себя в руках. Джош лежал спиной к нему, и Тайлер облегчённо выдохнул. Вроде спит, слава богу. Тайлер протянул было руку, чтобы прикоснуться к голому плечу, но вовремя очухался. Разошёлся он не на шутку, конечно, ругал себя Тайлер, попал под влияние! Пора приходить в себя, настраиваться на возвращение, Колумбус и университет. Тайлер мысленно взвыл, закутался в одеяло и заставил себя уснуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Страговский монастырь:   
> https://www.strahovskyklaster.cz/en/   
> (тоже есть 3D тур - amazing!)) 
> 
> 2 фута - это примерно 60 см


	6. Мар-о-Сонж, Республика Маврикий

Чтобы скрасить время до следующего самолёта, они отправились по магазинам. Аэропорт был огромен. Здесь можно было заблудиться среди бесконечных стеклянных витрин. Один раз Тайлера посетило чувство, что он потерялся, не знал куда идти, и вот мимо этого “Диор» он кажется уже проходил. Джош, как назло, куда-то убежал, завидев яркую тряпку. Тайлер потоптался на месте, потом направился к Макдональдсу. Не весть какая еда, но лучше, чем помереть с голоду. Им ещё лететь одиннадцать часов. Пока Тайлер ждал заказ, написал сообщение Джошу. А то улетит ещё без него. Накупит дорогого барахла и улетит. Тот ответил: «понял, скоро приду», добавил подмигивающий смайлик. Давай-давай, подумал Тайлер, модник. Надоело в двух футболках ходить, пора принарядиться, к Маврикию-то.

Тайлер купил двойную картошку, два чизбургера и две бутылки воды. Джош подлетел к нему, когда он отходил от стойки с пузатым бумажным пакетом.

— Это тебе, — Джош протянул ему квадратную упаковку.

— Оу, — на щёки возвращался знакомый румянец. — А это тебе, — Тайлер отдал ему еду.

Развернув плотную полиэтиленовую плёнку, Тайлер увидел ярко-жёлтую ткань, на которой порхали разноцветные колибри. Он улыбнулся и потянул за неё: это оказались шорты и идущая к ним в комплект такая же жёлтая майка с большой зелёной колибри на груди.

— Архипохус, — сказал Джош. — Как увидел, вспомнил тебя и сразу купил.

— Архилохус, а не архипохус, — Тайлер кусал губы. — Спасибо.

Себя Джош тоже не обделил: он показал Тайлеру несколько футболок с разными принтами и две пары простых синих шорт. Неплохо, одобрил Тайлер, умеет чувак одеваться.

В самолёте Джош снова проявил желание поучить французский. Сначала Тайлер смотрел на него, как на дурака, а потом подумал: ладно. Чем ещё заниматься одиннадцать часов, плюс на Маврикии один из основных языков французский. Отчего бы и не повторить. С произношением у Джоша была беда, но слова он запоминал быстро. Тайлер погонял его по самым важным фразам, типа «спасибо-пожалуйста», «как пройти в библиотеку» и «сколько стоит эта сумка».

— Не уверен, что на Маврикии есть библиотека, — задумчиво сказал Джош. — Зачем мне это слово? Давай другое какое-нибудь.

— Ничего не знаю, — отмахнулся Тайлер. — Приедем, а твой дедушка пошлёт нас куда-нибудь в Бельгию.

— Но…

— Тихо, — шикнул Тайлер. — Учи.

К двенадцати ночи его вырубило. Джош давно пристроился на его плече и тихо посапывал. Тайлера качало, как на волнах. Ему чудился шум прибоя, лазурно-песочный берег и солнце, ныряющее за горизонт.

+++

Как оказалось, на Маврикии была библиотека, и не одна. Тайлер из любопытства загуглил это, когда они приземлились в аэропорту сэра…

— Си-ву-са-гу-ра Рам-гу-лама, — прочитал Тайлер и тяжело вздохнул. — Вот это да. Хорошее имя, навсегда запомню.

У Джоша было такое лицо, будто он проглотил что-то не вполне съедобное. Он покачал головой, когда Тайлер закончил читать название аэропорта и сказал:

— Здесь можно взять тачку на прокат. Пойду поищу.

До места их назначения — какого-то крутого спа-отеля — нужно было проехаться всего ничего, но эти десять минут казались Тайлеру поездкой по окрестностям рая. Вау. Это что-то за гранью прекрасного. На кристально-синем небе было ни облачка, то там, то здесь мелькали буддийские храмы, везде торчали высоченные пальмы. Было тепло, но не припекало, и Тайлер улыбался, когда выходил из машины. Его не покидало ощущение, что это происходит не с ним, а с его двойником, а он, на самом деле, сидел где-то в Колумбусе и наблюдал за приключениями издалека. Но нет, это происходило с ним здесь и сейчас, он действительно был на Маврикии и вдыхал неповторимый морской воздух.

В номере они, как всегда, повалились на кровать, и Тайлера сразу накрыло дрёмой. Перелёт в одиннадцать часов — это вам не в Нью-Йорк скататься, подумал Тайлер, изо всех сил сопротивляясь надвигающемуся сну.

Он проснулся от шума воды. Проморгался, перевернулся на бок и понял, что Джош принимает душ. Тайлер сел на кровати, стянул футболку и уставился в пол. Джош вышел из ванной в одном полотенце вокруг бёдер. Когда он проходил мимо, Тайлер дёрнул за махровую кромку, полотенце поползло вниз.

— Ты чего творишь? — Джош успел схватить полотенце в самом интимном месте.

Не ответив, Тайлер поднялся, подошёл к нему вплотную и, взяв за подбородок, поцеловал в губы. М, подумал Тайлер, соприкасаясь языком с языком Джоша, я доминирую. Джош повалил его на кровать, расстегнул ширинку, решительно стащил джинсы до самых лодыжек. Или нет, успел подумать Тайлер, наблюдая, как голова Джоша поднимается и опускается у него между ног.

Удовлетворив друг друга два раза, Тайлер наконец успокоился и долго лежал, раскинув руки, чувствуя, как пот приятно холодит раскалённую кожу. Джош отправился обратно в ванную, сверкая белой задницей, и Тайлер закусил губу. Чистюля. Кто бы мог подумать.

Когда Тайлер вышел из душа, вытирая волосы полотенцем, Джош сказал:

— Нам нужна лопата.

— Что? — Тайлер перестал лохматить волосы. — Лопата?

— Мы же будем копать? — Джош накинул футболку на голову. — Или нет?

— А, — Тайлер потёр за ухом. — Ну да.

Отель, в котором они остановились был недалеко от Мар-о-Сонж, что в переводе означало «пруд мечтаний». Тайлер прочитал, что когда-то именно здесь обитали додо. Удивительно. Во-первых, потому что дедушка Джоша такой продумáн, а во-вторых, он представил, что триста, четыреста лет здесь не было никакого шикарного отеля с бассейном. Четыре столетия назад здесь разгуливали толстопопые птицы, которых сейчас можно увидеть только на картинках. На Тайлера опять навалилось ощущение ирреальности.

Чтобы не вызывать подозрений, они решили купить лопату в каком-нибудь магазине. Они вышли из номера и отправились к стоянке. Солнце клонилось к закату и окрашивало небо в оранжевый, спокойное море оттеняло тёмно-синим. Тайлер охал и ахал, чуть не плакал от того, как красиво здесь было.

Лопату пришлось поискать. Некоторые магазины уже были закрыты, некоторые не продавали подобных вещей. Продавцы в основном говорили по-французски, и Тайлер подначивал Джоша задавать вопросы самому. Народ смотрел на них с улыбкой, но поняв, что они ищут, разводили руками.

— А где её можно найти, не подскажите? — спросил Тайлер у мужчины со смуглой кожей и пышными седыми усами.

— Надолго ль тебе? — тот добродушно усмехнулся.

— На день максимум.

— Могу свою одолжить, — предложил усач.

Джош и Тайлер переглянулись. Почему нет? Они используют её по назначению, почистят и вернут. От отеля до этого места совсем недалеко. Они пошли за мужиком. Тот исчез в тёмном дворе, из которого доносился щенячий лай. Через минуту он вернулся, держа в руках лопату.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Джош. — Завтра завезём.

Когда они вернулись в отель, совсем стемнело. Можно было, конечно, включить фонарики, найти дерево и начать копать, но звучало крайне экстремально.

— Завтра с утра, — кивнул Джош. — Хочешь прогуляться? — предложил он, поворачиваясь к Тайлеру.

Конечно, хочу, мысленно завопил он. Боже, как быть, как продлить пребывание здесь хотя бы немного? Тайлер кусал губы. Может, спрятать лопату? Сказать, что Усатый пришёл и забрал, во. А, ладно, всё рано или поздно заканчивается, надо получать удовольствие от того, что происходит сейчас, и Тайлер неспешно направился к морскому берегу.

Волны тихо плескались, дул тёплый ветер, вдалеке мерцали огоньки. Джош молчал. Тайлер тоже и раз в минуту косился на него. О чём он там думает? Как будет делить куш, наверное, и как слинять из Штатов куда-нибудь подальше.

— Хочешь скорей вернуться домой? — спросил Джош, и Тайлеру показалось, что он ослышался.

— Я? — удивлённо спросил он. — Нет. То есть, да. То есть… что это за вопрос такой? — вспыхнул он.

— Ну… ты говорил у тебя там много дел, — с опаской сказал Джош.

— Да, дел много, — громко заявил Тайлер и замолчал.

Какого хрена Джош разнюхивает? Надоел ему, или что? Тайлер уставился на линию горизонта. Потом вздохнул и тихо сказал:

— Ты там не думай ничего, — начал он, — что шантажировать людей это нормально, но… эта, — Тайлер почесал затылок, мучительно краснея. — Короче, я… хорошо, что так сложилось.

— Как «так»? — спокойно спросил Джош, и Тайлер подумал, ты дурак что ли, почему тебе вечно всё нужно расжёвывать.

— Ну я просто подумал, что хорошо, что я тогда гомоэротику пропагандировал, — выдал он. — Если бы не Верлен с Рэмбо, мы вряд ли бы очутились на Маврикии.

— Интересно ты подметил.

— А ты, — раз уж они заговорили о возвращении, то надо разузнать, подумал Тайлер, — хочешь вернуться?

— Немного, — ответил Джош. — Нужно закончить это дело и завязывать с Питом.

— Мудрое решение, — поддержал Тайлер. — Чем планируешь заняться?

— Хочу в музыку уйти.

— А, ну да, ты же любитель.

— Надеюсь стать профессионалом, — улыбнулся в темноте Джош.

Они повернули назад и молча дошли до отеля. Заходя в комнату, Тайлер подавил в себе желание броситься на кровать лицом вниз и заныть в голос, что он не хочет завтра ничего копать, не хочет находить последнее послание Оуэна, он хочет остаться здесь, как минимум на неделю. Пожалуйста, ну?

Джош разделся до нижнего белья и повалился спать. Тайлер походил из угла в угол, поглядывая на лопату. Надо смириться, сказал он себе, чистя зубы. В конце-концов, он чуть не переступил закон, связавшись с Джошем, так что да — нужно закрывать гештальт и возвращаться к прежней жизни. Тайлер прополоскал рот, посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

— Ох, заткнись, — пробормотал он и пошёл в постель.

+++

Когда он открыл глаза, Джош сидел напротив него с подносом полным еды. Он широко и неестественно улыбался, солнечные лучи падали на его лохматые волосы, создавая иллюзию нимба.

— Доброе утро, — пропел он, поднимая поднос.

Тайлер сел и, нахмурившись, оглядел его.

— В чём дело? Ты пьяный что ли? — он повёл носом.

— Я принёс тебе завтрак, а ты обвиняешь меня в алкоголизме? — с обидой спросил Джош.

— Нет, просто… — осёкся Тайлер и подумал, а правда, чего это он такой злой с утра. — Просто неожиданно. Спасибо.

Джош улыбнулся естественней, подсел ближе. На подносе были яблоки, бананы, чашка кофе, чашка чая, полкило круассанов и всяческих булок и миниатюрный кувшин с молоком или сливками, так сразу не разберёшь.

— Надо подкрепиться перед тяжёлым физическим трудом, — убедил его Джош, кивая на еду.

Ну да. Они же сейчас копать будут, как пираты какие-нибудь. Охренеть, думал Тайлер, запивая пышку чаем, вот будет ему что в старости рассказать — как он на острове искал клад. Романтично! Молодец, конечно, дед Джоша, такое придумать, впечатлений на всю жизнь.

Из отеля они вышли, когда день приближался к полудню. Тайлер надел шорты и майку с колибри, Джош пошёл в одних шортах, натянутых на голое тело. Эротично, подумал Тайлер, без стеснения разглядывая его задницу. Он бы укусил. Надо будет обязательно это сделать, пока есть время.

Некоторое время они шли по узкой тропинке среди зарослей какого-то высокого шуршащего растения, похожее на гигантскую пшеницу. Джош уверенно шёл по компасу, по указанным Оуэном координатам. Тайлёр нёс лопату.

Они вышли к раскидистому дереву. Вокруг никого не было.

— Думаю, это здесь, — глядя себе под ноги, сказал Джош.

Сначала копал он, потом они поменялись. Солнце было высоко, воздух накалялся. Джош сбегал в отель, принёс бутылку воды. Два фута — всего ничего, и вскоре они перекопали весь северо-восток от дерева, но так ничего и не нашли. Тайлер вытер пот со лба.

— Точно здесь? — спросил он, жмурясь от ярких солнечных лучей. — Дай-ка я проверю.

Джош полулежал неподалёку, закрыв глаза и загорая, как будто они здесь не сокровища искали, а приехали прохлаждаться.

— Хэй! — окликнул его Тайлер. — Телефон дай. Чего-то нет здесь ничего, может ты ошибся.

— Вряд ли, — Джош лениво полез в карман.

Он был прав. Тайлер сверил координаты: копали они именно там, где на карте стояла точка. Что за херня? Тогда почему ничего нет? Оуэн их обманул что ли. Тайлер опять взялся за лопату, разкочевряжил землю ближе к северу, а потом к востоку. Первый слой был песчаный, но глубже появлялась чёрная, рыхлая почва. А как будет выглядеть послание, задумался Тайлер, это вряд ли простой бумажный конверт, наверное что-нибудь поплотнее. Он начал перебирать комья земли лопатой, потом ладонями.

— Нужно искать тщательней, — сказал Тайлер подошедшему Джошу. — Мы могли его упустить, это какой-нибудь маленький конверт или что.

Джош присоединился к нему, и меньше чем через полчаса они были по уши в грязи и земле. Джош потрогал Тайлера за нос и оставил там мокрое пятно. Тайлер посмотрел на него как можно серьёзней.

— Ты мне лицо не пачкай, — с угрозой сказал он.

— А ты думаешь, оно у тебя чистое очень? — засмеялся Джош, кинул в Тайлера пригоршней земли и угодил в живот.

Тайлер поднял лохматый от старых корней ком и запустил в Джоша. Тот засмеялся громче, вскочил на ноги и побежал было в сторону моря, но встал как вкопанный. Неподалёку, в кустах стояли два мужчины в светло-голубых рубашках и, сдвинув брови, наблюдали за ними. Тайлер перестал улыбаться.

— Что здесь происходит? — с мягким акцентом спросил тот, который был шире и полнее.

— Мы, — начал Тайлер, поднимаясь, — потеряли мобильный телефон.

— Вот как? — Широкий приближался и удивлённо поднял брови, когда заметил, сколько они переворотили. — Очень странно, обычно мобильные телефоны не прячутся под землёй.

— Да, но наш друг пошутил, — пришёл на помощь Джош, — и закопал мобильник где-то здесь, оставив нас без связи.

Широкий оглянулся на коллегу, который продолжал стоять у куста и жевать жвачку. Тот был в больших солнцезащитных очках, над губой виднелись чёрные узкие усики, изо рта торчала спичка.

— Нашли телефон? — спросил Широкий, ухмыляясь.

— Нет, — с притворной горестью вздохнул Тайлер.

— Ясно, — Широкий сложил руки на груди. — Сожалею о вашем телефоне, но подобное, — он обвёл пальцем следы вандализма, — запрещено на близлежащей территории, если у вас отсутствует разрешение. У вас есть разрешение на раскопки?

— Нет, — Тайлер повесил голову.

— Тогда приведите место в порядок и продолжайте отдыхать, — он козырнул и направился к коллеге в кусты.

Джош молча взял лопату и начал заполнять ямы землёй. Тайлер помогал ему, подкидывая большие комки к самым растерзанным местам. Это что же такое получается? Они проиграли на финишной прямой? Не может такого быть, с нарастающей тревогой думал Тайлер. Они следовали инструкциям, они копали там, где нужно, но ничего не нашли. Надо перечитать письмо, может быть, он что-то не так понял. Может быть, Маврикий — не родина додо? Боже, нет, они всё сделали правильно, но послания не было. Оно кануло в Лету, и они никогда не узнают, что завещал старик в последнем письме.

Ладно письмо — это меньшая из бед, думал Тайлер, направляясь к отелю. Они так и не узнают, какое именно богатство имел в виду Оуэн, когда отправлял Джоша в первое путешествие. Если раньше у Тайлера теплилась надежда, что они найдут хотя бы пару баксов в потёртой коробке, то сейчас и она улетучилась. Не будет ни баксов, ни слов-наставлений. Впереди только суровое будущее с Питом во главе. Тайлер оглянулся: ему показалось, что вдалеке прошёл мужик, фигурой напоминающей Роба.

— Пойду отдам лопату, — сказал Джош и ушёл.

Тайлер молча кивнул и пошёл в номер. Плакать. Или тупо пялиться в потолок, ожидая, что в дверь постучат и зайдут два амбала. Надо написать маме и сказать, что он её любит, и пусть она запомнит его таким, какой он есть.

Или можно будет договориться с Питом? Тайлер почесал подбородок. Каким образом? Пятьсот тысяч, _пятьсот_. Откуда они возьмут пятьсот тысяч? Тайлеру нужно пахать десять лет без отпуска, чтобы накопить такую сумму, а Пит вряд ли согласится на такую отсрочку. Тайлер лёг на кровать и уставился в одну точку. Повеселился и хватит, теперь уже окончательно. Всё это, конечно, хорошо — солнце, море, Джош, французские интеллектуальные загадки, и Тайлер надеялся, самую малость, но надеялся, что всё закончится хорошо, что ему не нужно будет готовиться к жестокому обращению со своим организмом.

Тайлер закрыл глаза. Вслепую нашёл телефон, зачем-то открыл фотки. Нужно отвлечься. Вот каменные статуи в Праге, вот лебеди в Копенгагене, здание университета в Оксфорде, дерево в Нью-Йорке. Столько всего произошло, столько хорошего: он научился целоваться, видел квакву, ел чешские булки, Джош подарил ему брелок. Что ему теперь делать со всем этим, как жить дальше? Он же не сможет. Не только потому, что Пит перебьёт ему все конечности, а ещё и потому, что эти яркие мелочи будут преследовать его до конца его серой жизни, будут напоминать о том, как весело и здорово ему однажды было. Надо будет предложить Джошу сфоткаться вместе. Чтобы смотреть на них потом холодными, зимними вечерами и вспоминать, какой он был крутой.

Насвистывая, вернулся Джош. Тайлер нахмурился. Нет, ему не показалось, Джош действительно насвистывал какую-то мелодию из трёх нот. Замечательно. Тайлер мысленно купил себе костыли и морально приготовился кормить Джоша через трубочку, а этот хмырь, значит, поёт. Ничему жизнь не учит.

Джош завалился рядом с ним на бок и подпёр голову ладонью. На секунду его весёлое выражение лица изменилось.

— Хэй, ты чего? — он провёл кончиком пальца по виску. — Ты плакал?

— Что? — Тайлер сердито провёл тыльной стороной ладони по щекам. — Нет. У меня глаза слезятся просто. От солнца.

— Понятно, — Джош помолчал. — Расстроился?

— Нет, — Тайлер пожал плечами. — Мы ничего не нашли, копать нам запретили, делать на Маврикии больше нечего, можно возвращаться домой, где со дня на день мне накинут на голову мешок, отвезут в тёмное место и превратят в бургер. Прекрасное будущее, с чего бы мне расстраиваться.

— Никто не будет делать из тебя бургер, — с улыбкой сказал Джош, и Тайлера охватило то же раздражение, что и в первый день встречи.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Обо всём уже договорился? Тогда какого хрена мы тут валяемся? — щёки привычно загорелись, в глазах защипало.

— Прости, — Джош смотрел на покрывало. — Слушай, только не нервничай, ладно?

— Когда ты говоришь «только не нервничай», я нервничаю ещё больше, — пробубнил Тайлер между ладонями, которые он положил на лицо.

— Смотри.

Тайлер убрал руки от лица. Двумя пальцами Джош держал конверт — весь в коричневых пятнах, но целый. У Тайлера участилось сердцебиение. Он перевёл взгляд с конверта на Джоша, и обратно.

— Что это? — с подозрением спросил он.

— Последнее письмо дедушки, — ответил Джош.

— Но… как? — Тайлер вырвал конверт из его рук, открыл его. — Откуда оно у тебя?

Он пробежался по строчкам: да, это почерк Оуэна, его французские обороты. Какого хрена?

— Какого хрена? — Тайлер потряс письмом. — Откуда ты его взял?

— Вчера ночью, когда ты уснул, я пошёл к дереву и нашёл его там.

— Что? — у Тайлера отвисла челюсть. — Ты пошёл искать послание Оуэна без меня, нашёл его, а сегодня утром заставил меня рыться там, где письма в помине не было?

— Да, — кивнул Джош, кусая губы.

— Ты охренел? — Тайлер вскочил с кровати. — У тебя совсем сердца нет, или ты решил отомстить мне за то, что я сразу не согласился поехать с тобой в Нью-Йорк?

— Нет, господи, — Джош встал. — Я просто… не хотел, чтобы всё так быстро закончилось.

— Нас почти посадили за вандализм, я чуть не рехнулся, пока ты лопату относил! А ты оказывается всё откопал вчера, а сегодня потешался.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы мы порылись там ещё и завтра, — Джош взлохматил волосы, — но нельзя, оказывается.

— Но почему? — Тайлер замахал руками. — Почему ты такой садюга?

— Ты меня слышишь вообще? — Джош серьёзно посмотрел на него. — Это не самый умный ход с моей стороны, и всё равно ничего не получилось, но я не хотел, чтобы мы так быстро нашли его, понимаешь?

— Нет, — заморгал Тайлер.

— Я хотел побыть подольше с тобой! — выпалил Джош, отступая назад. — Я хотел, чтобы мы ещё разгадывали загадки, ездили по острову и… всё такое.

— Всё такое? — как дурак, переспросил Тайлер, отказываясь понимать к чему ведёт Джош.

— Когда я сказал, что ты мне нравишься, я действительно имел в виду, что ты мне нравишься, — у Джоша появился нежный румянец. — И после… после того, что между нами было, ты нравишься мне ещё больше, и когда я предложил тебе стать моим фламинго…

— Не начинай, — предостерёг Тайлер, раздув ноздри.

— Ладно, это и правда странное предложение, но короче, — Джош сглотнул, — у нас в запасе есть три-четыре дня, и я хотел предложить, провести их здесь? Вместе? — кадык у него странно задёргался.

— Что? — Тайлер отвёл взгляд от его шеи.

— Боже, — Джош закатил глаза.

— Подожди, дай мне разобраться, — Тайлер сложил вместе кончики указательного и большого. — У нас есть письмо?

— Есть, — кивнул Джош. — Кстати, переведи его. Я ничего не понял.

Ещё б ты понял, недоумевающе подумал Тайлер, разворачивая лист. О чём говорит Джош? Какие три-четыре дня? Что происходит? Три минуты назад он был готов рыдать в подушку, а теперь, оказывается, всё хорошо? Можно петь и танцевать под весёлые мавриканские мелодии? Тайлер потряс головой и сосредоточенно сдвинул брови, читая.

«Дорогой Джош,

Вот и подошло к концу твоё путешествие. Я надеюсь, что ты отлично провёл время, нашёл друзей и узнал, чего ты на самом деле стоишь. У тебя много хороших черт, и я верю, что в течение этого времени ты открыл их для себя и теперь никогда не будешь сомневаться, что ты добрый и смелый. Я давно заметил это в тебе.

Надеюсь также, что ты оценил мой небольшой подарок, который я припас для тебя. Этого хватит на первое время.

На этом у меня всё. Береги себя и близких, и оставайся таким же хорошим парнем, каким я тебя запомнил.

С любовью,  
твой дедушка, Оуэн».

Тайлер опустил лист, сощурился и перевёл взгляд на Джоша.

— Что? — напряженно спросил тот.

— Ты сказал, что это последнее письмо, — Тайлер поднял бровь.

— Ну да.

— Как ты это понял? — Тайлер сложил руки на груди.

— Ну… там написано, — Джош взлохматил затылок и, глядя в пол, отошёл в сторону.

— М. Только что ты сказал, что ничего не понял, — Тайлер наступал на него.

Джош кусал губы и отворачивался, тщетно пряча улыбку.

— Колись, — потребовал Тайлер, тряся бумагой. — Про какой подарок пишет Оуэн? К письму прилагалось что-то ещё?

— Да, — Джош полез в карман и вытащил красный бархатный мешочек.

— Что это? — спросил Тайлер шёпотом.

— Ты не поверишь, — тоже шёпотом ответил Джош.

Он подошёл к кровати и, развязав шнурок, вытряхнул на покрывало несколько блестящих камней. У Тайлера задвоилось в глазах. Он прикрыл рот ладонью.

— Это то, что я думаю? — приглушённо спросил он.

— Вероятней всего, — Джош поднял один из прозрачных камушков и посмотрел на свет.

— А вдруг это просто стёклышки? Или стразы Сваровски? — Тайлер подошёл ближе и потыкал в россыпь пальцем.

— Дедушка не стал бы так жестоко шутить.

Боже мой, значит, всё сходится. У них получилось. Невероятно, но у них всё получилось. Тайлер закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не выглядеть, как идиот с поехавшей от радости крышей. Значит, они смогут отдать долг Питу, и может быть, у них что-нибудь останется. Ну то есть, не у них, а у Джоша, поправил себя Тайлер. Вот о чём он говорил, когда предлагал провести здесь несколько дней. О боже, что ему на это отвечать?

— Хэй, — неуверенно позвал Тайлер. — Ты правда не против, если мы ещё немного потусим здесь? — господи, он когда-нибудь прекратит краснеть?

— Конечно, нет, — Джош широко улыбнулся, убирая камни обратно в мешочек. — У нас есть время, нам здесь нравится, так почему нет?

Не думая больше ни о чём, Тайлер набросился на него и крепко обнял за шею, неуклюже наклонившись к нему. Джош засмеялся, задрал голову, и Тайлер поцеловал его в лоб.

— Я намечу маршрут? — Тайлер отлип от него и достал мобильник.

— Давай.

— Нам обязательно нужно поплавать, — загнул большой палец Тайлер. — И сходить в музей.

— Нееет! — взвыл Джош, падая спиной на кровать.

— И в библиотеку! — хохотнул Тайлер.

— Изверг!

— Шучу, — Тайлер положил телефон на стол и оглянулся вокруг. — Так, а в чём я буду плавать?

Следующие три дня были наполненный морем, солнцем и ощущением лёгкости. С утра они шли купаться в кристально-голубой воде. Заплыв однажды подальше от берега, они остановились, как по команде, и переглянулись. Тайлер не знал, кто потянулся первым, но меньше, чем через десять секунд они целовались, улыбались друг другу и целовались снова. Тайлер обнимал Джоша ногами под водой, смотрел на его слипшиеся ресницы, на его влажные губы, думал: боже, хочу ещё, — и целовал его снова и снова, до умопомрачения, пока у него не начали неметь конечности.

Потом они грелись на берегу, и Джош намазывал Тайлеру спину и плечи, чтобы они не обгорели на солнце, а Тайлер мазал спину Джошу, заодно разминая мышцы. Кожа приобрела бронзовый оттенок, и когда Тайлер смотрел на себя в зеркало, он не узнавал себя: он буквально светился. Он словно очистился от всех невзгод и тяжёлых мыслей. Глаза блестели, кожа сияла, тёмные волосы как-то погустели что ли, за последние дни. Господи, да он красавчик.

После обеда они запрыгивали в машину и ехали в объезд в намеченное по плану место. В один день побывали на водопаде Рочестер Фолз, в другой — посетили заповедник, который назывался «Ла Ваниль». Так и назывался. Тайлер сразу понял — надо ехать. Место с таким названием не подведёт. Это оказалась помесь зоопарка и музея. Здесь помимо живых черепах, крокодилов, лемуров и прочей живности, можно было увидеть скелет додо. Из птиц это было, собственно, всё, и Тайлер немного разочаровался. Он решил, что на следующий день нужно выбраться в место, где будет много живых птиц. На Маврикии должен быть розовый голубь, пустельги, буревестники какие-нибудь.

Вечером они возвращались в номер уставшие и липкие от пота, но Тайлер постоянно улыбался себе и Джошу, и всему вокруг. После душа они заваливались в кровать, чтобы посмотреть что-нибудь по телеку, но вместо этого целовались и гладили друг друга. От Джоша пахло морем и солнцем, и Тайлер вдыхал его запах и думал: чёрт. Чёрт. Как так получилось, что он замутил с человеком, который так его бесил, а теперь у него такое ощущение, что он шагу без него шагнуть не сможет. Жизнь. Странная штука.

На третий день, вечером, Джош смотрел билеты до Колумбуса — лететь нужно было хренову тучу часов, с двумя пересадками: с Маврикия в Йоханнесбург, ЮАР — четыре часа, и потом из Йоханнесбурга до Нью-Йорка пятнадцать часов (пятнадцать! Что они будут делать? Смотреть семь фильмов подряд? Тайлер лихорадочно продумывал варианты проведения досуга). А потом из Нью-Йорка в родной Джон Гленн.

Тайлер чувствовал себя странно. Вот он вернётся, и что? Ведь там всё по прежнему — та же работа, тот же дом, родители, Харти. По Харти он скучал, немного по родителям, но по остальному — нет. Как он вернётся, что он будет делать, его не покидало ощущение, что он словно переродился, что он совершенно не знает, как вёл себя тот, старый Тайлер Джозеф. С другой стороны, ему нравилось преподавать, возможно ему нужно сменить место работы или методику преподавания. Хм, он подумает об этом. В самолёте до Нью-Йорка.

Оставалось кое-что, что гложило Тайлера с момента, как Джош предложил ему остаться на Маврикии ещё немного. Три дня пролетели быстро, а что дальше? Они вернутся в Штаты, пожмут друг другу руки в аэропорту и разойдутся разные стороны? Две недели совместной жизни коту под хвост? У Тайлера противно защемило в груди, когда он представил, что именно так и прозойдёт. Ну конечно, Джошу же больше не нужно ничего переводить. Будет заниматься своей музыкой, барабанить в барабаны, и на хрена ему французский? Он, конечно, заливал, что он хочет его выучить, но это всё враки. Тайлер до боли закусил губу и покосился на Джоша, который активно с кем-то переписывался. О, началось. Они ещё не уехали, а он уже с кем-то общается там во всю. Тайлер первый раз увидел, чтобы Джош так увлечённо что-то печатал.

— С кем это ты? — не выдержал Тайлер и заглянул ему в экран.

— С Питом. Договариваюсь о встрече.

— Вау. Как цивилизованно это может происходить.

Джош согласно кивнул и уткнулся обратно в телефон. Тайлер вздохнул.

— Что ты будешь делать, когда мы прилетим в Колумбус? — спросил он, дёргая нитку на простыне.

— Забегу к родителям. Давно их не видел, — ответил Джош, не поднимая глаз. — А ты?

— Я тоже, — он слабо улыбнулся. — А вообще я хочу от них съехать, — заявил он вдруг, удивлённый собственной мыслью.

— Да? — Джош отложил мобильник. — Хорошая идея. Могу помочь найти жильё.

— Было бы здорово, — за две секунды Тайлер представил, как он готовит пюре с рыбой и в переднике встречает Джоша у входа в квартиру, а под ногами у них вертится щенок с толстыми лапами. — А ты где живёшь? — вырвалось у него, и он был готов прикусить себе язык.

— Вообще в Лос-Анджелесе, но из-за работы я редко там бываю, — Джош помолчал и почесал в затылке. — Много разъезжал, но теперь надеюсь, засесть где-нибудь в одном месте.

— М, — отозвался Тайлер, не зная, что ещё сказать, не напрашиваться же в гости.

Они немного помолчали, не глядя друга на друга. Тайлер вырвал нитку и теперь бесцельно крутил её в пальцах. Джош смотрел на него, и он почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Ты хороший человек, — тихо начал Джош, и Тайлер сжал челюсти, сейчас начнётся: ты хороший человек, спасибо за всё, но нам не по пути, знает он всё, в книжках читал.

— Спасибо, — глухо ответил он, часто моргая, в глазах опять резало, чёртово солнце.

— Ты мне нравишься, — ещё тише сказал Джош, и Тайлер подумал, ох, заткнись, мне ещё с тобой пятнадцать часов рассекать через океан.

— Ты мне тоже, — шёпотом сказал Тайлер и подумал: пусть знает, чего такого. Хотя они об этом говорили, но ещё раз напомнить не лишнее.

Он почувствовал прикосновение к ладони и поднял глаза. Джош смотрел на него с улыбкой, волосы топорщились, у Тайлера так и не дошли руки его причесать. Джош переплёл их пальцы, и Тайлер прикусил губу. Смягчает удар, подумал он, хочет, чтобы всё прошло гладко, когда он будет посылать его куда подальше и советовать налаживать личную жизнь с кем-нибудь другим.

— Будешь моим парнем? — чуть повысив голос, спросил Джош.

— Что? — у него так резко заныло в животе, что он прикрыл глаза. — Что это значит? — эти три слова дались ему с огромным трудом.

— Это значит, что мы будем гулять, целоваться и… так далее, — щёки Джоша слегка порозовели, — короче, будем вместе, как последние три дня только дольше.

— Двадцать пять лет? — улыбнулся Тайлер.

— Да, как лебеди, — Джош сжал его пальцы. — Да или нет?

Тайлер отвернулся, упорно глядя вниз, чтобы Джош не заметил, как он по-идиотски, должно быть, улыбается, как из него прёт ни с чем не сравнимая радость.

— Да, — кивнул он, наконец. — Да.


	7. Колумбус, Огайо, США

Пыхтя, Тайлер спускал тяжеленный чемодан вниз по ступенькам. Ещё немного, ещё одна, или две, и его мучения закончатся. Он почувствовал, как на лбу выступила испарина, кожа под футболкой горела.

— Тайлер! Сейчас приедет Джош, он тебе поможет, — заохала мама, увидев его.

— Когда приедет Джош, я хочу ждать его внизу, — с натугой ответил Тайлер. — И не такой уж он и тяжёлый.

— Я вижу, — мать нахмурилась. — Господи, что у тебя там? Я меньше беру, когда еду в отпуск.

— Вещи, — чемодан соскользнул с последней ступеньки и упал плашмя.

Тайлер набрал воздуха в грудь и принялся его поднимать. Ну да, возможно, он немного перебрал — здесь навскидку килограмм двенадцать. Но мало ли что случиться! Нужно взять всё необходимое.

Наказав матери периодически проверять его комнату — вдруг залетит Харти — Тайлер поцеловал её и покатил чемодан через дорогу. Джош написал, что будет ждать его с той стороны через десять минут.

Пока машины не наблюдалось, и Тайлер выдохнул, надел солнцезащитные очки. Снова похвалил себя за то, что ему хватило смелости отпустить Харти на свободу. Птица всё равно возвращалась к нему время от времени, но у Тайлера полегчало на душе, когда он увидел, как радостно Харти вспорхнул в голубое небо.

Он решился на это, когда понял, что совсем не бывает дома, и ухаживать за Харти некому. А сейчас, когда он отправляется в путешествие, тем более жестоко оставлять птицу в одиночестве. Пусть летает, подумал Тайлер, общается с себе подобными. Теперь-то он знал, каково это, не видеть белого света годами. Ну, как годами, Тайлер закусил губу и посчитал: они вернулись с Маврикия восемь месяцев назад, и последующее время Тайлер занимался тем, что усиленно повышал квалификацию, работал, как лошадь, и практически перебрался жить к Джошу.

Тайлер улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Джош сообщил ему, что побудет немного в Колумбусе. Он разобрался с Питом и, не смотря на то, что у него остались средства после возвращения долга, Джош нашёл цивильную подработку в магазине с музыкальными инструментами, и сказал, что отныне и впредь будет примерным гражданином и барабанщиком. Тайлер подозрительно щурился, но жест оценил. Проверим, насколько сильны твои намерения, подумал он, вычёсывая колтуны из волос, заново выкрашенных в красный.

Джош снял квартиру на окраине Колумбуса и намекнул, что если Тайлер хочет, то они могут жить там вместе. Тайлер, конечно, сказал нет, но приезжал к Джошу с ночёвкой шесть раз в неделю. Потому что он не мог спокойно смотреть на эти разбросанные книги, пыльный пол и немытую посуду! Вечно, как приедешь к Джошу, так и застрянешь где-нибудь в ванной! В качестве бонуса прилагалось много поцелуев, ласк и вкусная еда, которую Джош заказывал в каком-то неизвестном приложении. Как от такого уйдёшь, размышлял Тайлер и поворачивал к дому Джоша.

Родителям он сообщил о своих отношениях, как только вернулся из квартиры Джоша после трёхдневного загула с пиццами, фильмами и какого-то невероятного количества орального секса. Отец посмотрел на него, сдвинув брови, и кивнул, как будто так и надо, а мама сказала:

— Я всегда догадывалась, что ты гей, — она сосредоточенно резала лук. — Особенно после того случая в Кливленде.

— Ты знала? — Тайлер вылупился на неё.

— Конечно, знала, — она скинула мелко порубленный овощ в миску. — Ты мой сын, я всё о тебе знаю.

Тайлер глухо застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями.

Вдалеке показалась белая «Хонда», и Тайлер помахал ей. Джош притормозил, вышел из машины и снял тёмные очки.

— Что это? — он указал на чемодан.

— Это всё, что нам может пригодиться в дороге, — выпятил грудь Тайлер и взялся за ручку неподъёмной ноши.

Джош надул щёки, выдохнул через рот и помог ему убрать чемодан в багажник. Потом они сели в машину, и Тайлер достал телефон.

— Сначала я хотел обозвать маршрут «Старая Америка» или «Тринадцать», но потом вспомнил, что мы же не только по первым штатам поедем, — затараторил Тайлер. — Короче, я думаю, что нужно начать с Питтсбурга, в Пенсильвании — там куча всяких древних зданий. Потом Филадельфия. Не знаю, что там хорошего, но должно быть что-то. Потом Атлантик-Сити, Нью-Джерси — на берегу океана! Дощатая набережная какая-то. Потом, думаю, Вашингтон.?

— Воу, воу, сбавь обороты, — поднял ладонь Джош. — Давай начнём с Питтсбурга, а там будем смотреть, хорошо?

— Ладно, — Тайлер пристегнул ремень.

— Ещё кое-что, — Джош убрал волосы со лба.

— Что? — Тайлер повернулся к нему, ожидая услышать что-нибудь нехорошее; например, что Пит попросил его отвезти неприметную сумочку в Северную Каролину.

— Я говорил с родителями, рассказал о нас и… когда мы вернёмся, они хотят с тобой познакомиться.

— Ой, — вырвалось у Тайлера.

— Ой? — поднял брови Джош. — «Ой, мне страшно» или «Ой, давай всё отменим и сделаем это прямо сейчас»?

— Первый вариант, — Тайлер вжался в кресло.

— Не бойся, — Джош потрепал его по ноге. — Пройдёт точно также, как тогда, у твоих.

— Успокоил, — судорожно вздохнул Тайлер. — Моя мама полюбила тебя задолго до того, как узнала, что мы с тобой встречаемся.

— И моя мама тебя полюбит, — уверенно сказал Джош. — Я им сказал, что ты лучше всех знаешь французский и отлично готовишь.

— Но я не умею готовить, — опешил Тайлер.

— Умеешь, — Джош потянулся и чмокнул его в щёку. — Я же пробовал.

— Ох, перестань, — Тайлер повернул голову и быстро поцеловал в губы. — Поехали уже. Сначала Пенсильвания, а там разберёмся.

Джош улыбнулся и завёл мотор.


End file.
